


Flight to Freedom

by celestialenigma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, (not sexual), Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, F/M, FrUK, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oral, Past Child Abuse, Past PruHun, Polyamory, Scents, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, a bit of:, a bit slow burn, gerita - Freeform, hungary/canada, kimichiburgers, maybe more tags to come?, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialenigma/pseuds/celestialenigma
Summary: A great war has ended and a peace treaty has been drawn up. Gilbert, an alpha General whose mate had been killed by the enemy, just wants to be left alone in his country house by the sea. That isn't what is in store for him though, when he's called into the capital city only to be told he is engaged to be married to an omega. The very brother of the alpha who killed his  mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> THIS IS DARK at first. Gilbert is not intentionally cruel but it doesn’t change the fact that he is. He does change, but if you don’t want to read abusive situations (however unintentional, it doesn’t excuse them) this fic might not be for you.
> 
> So…another omega verse for Prucan. Matthew’s father, I will note, is not an APH character but he doesn’t appear often. His character does not fit France or England, who I would usually have as Canada’s parents. Aldric is Germania and is Gilbert’s father (not grandfather). 
> 
> In this AU I see the world as generally having the same map as Earth. However names and history isn’t the same because of the fact that this is Omegaverse. History went differently. Where Matthew is from is the Kingdom of Kaiseth and it is in the area where Canada would normally be. Gilbert is from Galilas and that is the area that Prussia once held (roughly this): https://www.geographicus.com/mm5/graphics/00000001/L/Prussia-johnson-1866.jpg
> 
> The capital mentioned here in this chapter is where Konigsberg. had been, right against the baltic sea.
> 
> Canada, I often prefer to make taller than Prussia or at least the same size. However in this AU he is smaller partially because he’s younger but also because that’s what works for this AU.
> 
> So for now, my mega long AN is over. ^^;

Wind blew through the open window of the speeding car and ruffled Gilbert’s white hair. He hadn’t bothered to brush it before he left his house that morning and knew that he wouldn’t try to fix it when he arrived at his destination. The bright sun in the cloudless sky made the alpha scowl and press his foot harder on the gas pedal. He wanted the weather to reflect his mood, dark clouds, pouring rain, and booming thunder. Instead it was bright and cheerful outside and that alone was enough to make him want to drive off of a cliff and into the deep ocean and let it suck him down into it’s cold oblivion. 

Gilbert turned off his loud metal music with a rough jab of his finger and, with a squeal of tires, turned into a parking lot on the right. Parking in the first available spot, he slammed his car door shut and went into the large grey brick building before him. It was a huge government building in the middle of the capital city, and he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

Once inside he pressed his hand onto a panel by the entrance and it beeped, opening the thick sliding doors. Conversation hushed as he strode inside, smirk plastered to his face, head held high. People stared at him, whispered hushes of reverence or fear, Gilbert honestly didn’t give a shit which it was. Nobody stopped his progress into the building, nobody had the guts. 

He stepped into the elevator, somebody who wasn’t looking was about to get on as well, though stopped when they looked up and met the pale alpha’s red eyes. The person, an omega, stumbled away from the door, stammering apologies. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall as he began to ascend. 

When the elevator arrived it was on the very top floor opening to a hallway covered in lush carpets and white walls with gilded gold molding. The door to his destination was open, which was expected, and he strode in, flopping down on a lounge chair in the darkest part of the huge office.

The man at the desk was older than him, also an alpha, long blond hair tied back behind his head, cold blue eyes staring over at Gilbert.

“It took you long enough to arrive son,” said Aldric, voice stiff and cold, hand resting atop a small stack of papers. 

“Yeah, yeah,” grumbled Gilbert, putting up his feet on a well polished coffee table, ignoring the way his father’s look soured, “I came here on my own time.”

“It was important,” said Aldric once more, sitting even more straight in his seat if it were possible.

“When isn’t it?” asked Gilbert, reaching into his leather jacket for his package of smokes, he was just about to put one in his mouth when his father stormed over and ripped it from his hand.

“You know the rules of the building. No smoking within twenty feet of any part of it,” growled Aldric, tossing the unlit stick into his trash. 

“Oh for fuck sakes,” muttered Gilbert, “I went through hell for this fucking country and I should be able to smoke anywhere I want inside of it.”

Gilbert couldn’t be certain, but it almost seemed as if just a bit of the coldness in his father’s eyes melted away with those words. However they were frosty once more was the man reached for one of the papers he’d been touching before.

“And you can, just not here,” said Aldric, “But right now we have more pressing matters.”

Aldric opened a manilla folder and a paper sat in front of him that Gilbert thought may have had a photo on it, he couldn’t be sure. 

“As you know, we have reached an agreement with the Kingdom of Kaiseth. One part of the treaty that has been written up is to help prevent further wars.”

Gilbert didn’t know where the conversation was going but he had a bad feeling deep in his gut.

“So what does that have to do with me,” said Gilbert tapping his fingers on his knee.  
“You see son part of the treaty between our countries involves arranged marriages,” Aldric told Gilbert his gaze not wavering for a moment.  
All of the breath left Gilbert suddenly something thick in his throat. He wanted to scream because he knew where this was going but he knew he couldn't let out a sound. He refused.  
All he could do was croak out, “What are you saying old man.”  
Aldric stood, carrying with him a piece of paper. Gilbert sat up and swallowing grabbed the paper that was handed out to him. It was all he could do to not vomit as he stared into the face of the one who killed his mate.   
“You're setting me up with an alpha?,” exclaimed Gilbert laughing and trying to play it cool even though he had to swallow bile before he spoke.  
“Of course not,” scoffed Aldric, who by then had sat back down.  
“But then what...” Gilbert trailed off as he got a good look at the paper.  
No, whoever was on that paper was different at least in orientation. The person on the paper was an Omega. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and what was being expected of him.  
“I won't do it,” said Gilbert plainly, “after all I've done for this country the king can't possibly expect me to serve again. Not like this at least.”  
“That's exactly why I believe you were chosen to do this,” said Aldric picking up a pen and holding it in his hands as he spoke, “You are a war hero and you are my son.”  
“Wait so you're saying you -”  
“I had nothing to do with this boy. But nor can I stop it.”  
Gilbert leapt to his feet and crunched the paper up in his hand throwing it across the room in a ball, “I won't do it! Simple as that.”  
“Then you will be tried for treason and very likely killed,” said Aldric.  
“So let them kill me I don't give a shit," said Gilbert with a scowl.  
“Except that in that case our family will be disgraced. We will all be considered traitors, your brother and his mate, as well as myself.”

Gilbert slumped as he stood clenching his fists together and gritting his teeth. He knew he couldn't do that and his younger brother and a little mate Feliciano. His Omega brother-in-law was with child. He would be dooming his entire family to death or a life of running.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he ground out, “When?”

Aldric set down the pen and said, “This coming Friday.”

It was Monday.

He had less than a week until he was bound forever in a marriage that he didn’t want.

Gilbert stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and reached to his left hand, Gilbert spun the golden ring which rested on on his finger. 

He whispered, “I’m sorry.”

#

With wide eyes, Matthew gazed out of the window of his father’s private jet. The vista before him made him speechless, not that he’d ever been one for many words. The tops of fluffy white clouds seemed to expand forever, looking for all the world like piles of snow. He wanted to reach out to touch them with his slender fingers. Dive into them and feel the moisture on his face as he flew. 

It was the first time he’d ever been on a plane. And before, as his father and his chauffeur drove to the airport, it had been the first time he’d been away from his father’s estate. Even then, the windows had been shaded so deeply that Matthew hadn’t been able to see much.

“Matthew are you listening to me?” yelled his Father, Duke of Ashbridge, sitting across from him.

“I’m sorry, Your Grace, I wasn’t,” whispered Matthew, gaze turned to his father.

“I was, once again, reminding you to not embarrass our family name,” said his father, nose turned up, glaring down at Matthew who had slumped in his seat, “We were chosen for a treaty marriage and you are not important to me. Your brother Alfred can have an important marriage, he is my heir. You know that he is better than you, correct?”

Lips thinned, Matthew took in a deep breath and let out a shaky, “I know. I’m just an omega.”

“And a useless one at that,” scoffed his father as he took a sip of his wine.

“Sorry,” said Matthew, as soft as he could, slumping in his seat further, wishing to be out of his Father’s sight. 

Peeking back out of the window, Matthew once more tried to lose himself in thought. Most omegas would probably be horrified to find that they’d been forced into an arranged marriage. The practice had died off decades previous and omegas were allowed to chose their own mates. Matthew, however, was excited. 

He wondered what his alpha would be like. Would he be strict and cruel like his father? Or would he be kind and gentle like his brother? They had been the only alphas he’d ever seen in real life. He’d seen pictures in books, having never been allowed to have the internet except for the few times he was able to watch over Alfred’s shoulder. He’d seen images of alphas. 

Would his alpha be handsome? To be fair Matthew didn’t particularly care on that part. He just wanted his mate to be kind. Matthew would love him how he was. 

That was all Matthew knew, that his alpha was male. He knew nothing else. 

“Once again, you are ignoring me,” yelled his father, hand raised as if to strike Matthew, “If I didn’t want you to be in pristine condition before the wedding, I would beat you.”

Lifting his feet onto the seat and holding them against himself, Matthew nodded and whispered, “Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.”

“I’ll be glad to be rid you you,” said his father, standing, presumably to refill his wine glass, “Such a burden.”

Staring at the ground, Matthew didn’t cry. Not a single drop fell down his cheeks. He’d done all his crying at a young age. He wasn’t sure he had any tears left. 

#

“I can’t believe that I’m not allowed to even see his face before the wedding,” grumbled Gilbert, swirling the frothy beer in the glass stein in his hand.

His friend Antonio blinked up from his Sangria, fruity pansy drink though Gilbert always claimed it was.

“I guess it’s different over there huh?” said Antonio, his words spoken with their usual cheerfulness. 

“If by different you mean that they are Barbarians then yes, they are different,” said Francis, waving his hand back and forth and he held onto his red wine in the other, “My Arthur went over there and he was appalled at how omegas like himself were treated. It was if they couldn’t believe that an omega could be a diplomat.”

Slamming the glass onto the counter, Gilbert yelled, “They are all ass holes. I wish the war hadn’t ended in a stalemate. I wish we’d killed all of those backwards fuckers.”

Antonio looked away, never the one to care for conflict and preferring to ignore his friend’s ignorance. Francis, however, had no such qualms. 

“Calm yourself,” said Francis, placing a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder as it shook, “That wouldn’t have been right and you know it. There are innocent people over there. Death is never the solution.”

Gilbert slumped back down into his seat and chugged the rest of his brew, gesturing for the bartender to bring him another. 

“Tell them that,” said Gilbert, voice low.

When that look of pity flitted across Francis’ face, Gilbert sort of wanted to smack it off. He wouldn’t though. He’d never hit a friend in anger. He’d just had enough of that look. He’d been getting it for the past year and a half. 

As usual, Francis didn’t broach the subject, instead he said, “So the wedding is tomorrow at two, yes?”

Gilbert nodded, grabbing the cold brew that was given to him like it was his lifeline.

“Can’t we go see strippers?” said Antonio, perked up at the idea he’d had, “It’s your stag after all.”

Gilbert snorted and tried to give his normal cackle, “And have Lovino kill you? If Francis came along then I’m sure Arthur will help Lovino bury your mangled body.”

“Best not to tempt fate,” said Francis and added, “Besides, I think they are following us to be sure.”

Francis pointed over to the corner of the bar that was most dimly lit, where two grumpy looking omegas sat. Both omegas did not look at each other and were focused on glaring at their alphas. 

Perked up suddenly, Antonio gave a hearty wave over at Lovino who stared down at the table they sat at and frowned. Francis sent a grin Arthur’s way.

“It’s because they knew what we did last time,” Antonio said quietly at Francis, having turned to face his friend, “Because somebody can’t keep secrets.”

“Have you tried keeping secrets from Arthur,” complained Francis, gesturing upwards as if exasperated, “It’s nearly impossible.”

Antonio said, “I kept the strippers secret from Lovino last time.”

By that point, Lovino and Arthur had made it over, Lovino scoffed and said, “You told me about the strippers the second you came into the house, falling to your knees and begging forgiveness.”

Lovino looked rather smug, fist rested on a hip.

Gilbert chugged the rest of his drink, he took his wallet out and yelled, “Hey losers, I’m going back to my hotel for the night. Have some drinks on me.”

With those words spoken, he slammed some bills on the bar counter. His two friends and their partners looked at him, Gilbert abruptly turned before he could see any more pity on their faces. 

He just wanted to go back to the room he was staying in and smoke cigarettes until he saw the sun rise on the day of his impending nuptials. The day he’d be shackled to the enemy for the rest of his life.

#

Matthew tied the golden sash belt over the free flowing white tunic, cinching it tight to his waist. His white pants were very loose and flowing, almost completely covering his golden jewelled slippers. He picked up a swath of white silk, covered in flecks of gold, trimmed in golden lace and wrapped it around the front of his neck so it hung down his back.

Stepping back from the mirror, he looked himself over. He gave a nervous smile to himself and looked around. He really wished that his father had of let Alfred join. He missed his brother terribly. The omega’s hands shook and his closed his eyes. 

In mere minutes he’d be headed upstairs to be wed and he felt his stomach turn once. Matthew had been excited but the more he thought, he more nervous he become. He hadn’t slept at all the night before and had to use concealer to cover the dark circles under his eyes. 

Slamming the door open, his father stomped inside and said, “Are you ready? Everybody is upstairs waiting for you.”

Matthew nodded and they ascended the curved stairs and to a set of wooden doors, which were then opened by two suit clad men. Upon glimpsing the inside of the inner chamber, music began to play, piano, and everybody stood and faced Matthew.

Everybody on Matthew’s side of the hall, he noticed, were all various diplomats, dukes, duchesses, even the prince and princess. Not a trace of his family, few and far between though they were. Gilbert’s side was full to the brim with people of all sorts, each one of them staring at Matthew as if he were a specimen. 

Matthew took in a deep breath, focused on his steps and stared at the ground in front of him. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass everybody by tripping and falling to the ground. 

At the front he stopped and then heard the minister speak, “Do you, His Grace Duke of Ashbridge, give your youngest son, Matthew, to General Gilbert Beilschmidt?”

Too nervous to look up, Matthew instead heard his father say, “Yes. I, Duke of Ashbridge, give my beloved son Matthew to General Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

Ever the loving father in public. Matthew internally cringed.

Matthew stepped forward, as he’d been instructed the day previous, and stood in front of his future mate, finally looking up. He had to swallow down his gasp.

His alpha was incredibly handsome. Slicked back white hair and stern red eyes. His pale skin was covered in battle scars. His alpha’s back was stock straight, hands behind his back. Every part of him looked like the warrior he’d just been announced as. 

The minister continued to speak. Matthew could hardly pay attention as he stared, rapt, at the alpha in front of him. That was, until the speaking stopped and the alpha held out a hand. At first, Matthew was confused and blinked before the alpha grabbed one of Matthew’s hand. The calloused hand was clamped to his, those red eyes frosting over as they stared down at Matthew. Matthew had zoned out for so long he forgot that he needed to hold hands with him alpha at that part. 

Matthew said his part when it was time, a simple, “I do.”

Gilbert’s own words were spat out, as the alpha was trying to keep them inside, “I…do.”

The hand tightened on Matthew’s own and he didn’t wince even though he wanted to. They exchanged rings, white golden bands with a line of yellow golden through the middle. 

“You may now kiss your omega,” said the Minister, without much of any inflection to his voice. 

Watching his alpha make the move, Matthew could have sworn he saw the man grimace. But then Matthew felt the chapped and cool lips on his own, gentle and chaste and he gave a shy press of his own lips in return.

A pink flush spread over Matthew’s cheeks. His first kiss!

As soon as they began to walk down the aisle, Gilbert dropped Matthew’s hand as if it were burning him, shoving them into the pockets of his black dress pants. Matthew simply kept up with him, trying to link his arm to his new mate’s. When guests had come to his father’s home to visit, Matthew had seen mated couples doing this as they walked. Omegas hanging off of the arm of an alpha. He assumed that was what was expected of him. His father had drilled lessons of his role as an omega into him for years and it seemed proper.

Once out into the lobby of the wedding hall and generally out of earshot of the guests who were still getting up to begin their congratulations, Gilbert leaned in and hissed, “Do not touch me.”

Then the alpha slipped his arm away and stood, arms crossed and not looking at Matthew. It made sense to Matthew, he knew he was worthless. Why would such a proud alpha want him to touch him? 

#

Finally they were done this sham after Gilbert shook the last hand. Gilbert had been perfectly clear to his father that he would not attend the reception. Under no circumstances would his opinion on the matter change. He didn’t give a shit if a party was still held in their honour. And so Gilbert abruptly turned and walked out of the damned building, ignoring the small omega following him.

He wanted to get home and get drunker than he’d ever been before. Gilbert didn’t want to remember the last time he’d done this. The last time he’d been wed, to the love of his life. Seeing her beautifully strong beta body poured into the white gown she’d chosen. Watching her graceful and proud as she walked down the aisle. 

Nothing like the timid bird he’d now be chained to.

He slammed the car door once he was inside and tugged off his bow-tie, throwing it to the seat behind him and tapping his finger impatiently on the wheel as he waited. The omega almost appeared hesitant to get inside but eventually did, sitting down without more than a tiny rustle of fabric and the click of a seatbelt as it locked into place. Not a sound came from the omega’s mouth, Gilbert could hardly hear the boy breath.

And that’s what the omega was- a boy. The paper he’d been given said he had just turned sixteen. Too young in Gilbert’s mind.

Peeling out of the parking lot, Gilbert turned on his radio, metal music blaring. He noticed the omega look out the car window and fold his hands onto his lap. He didn’t want to pay attention to what the omega was doing so he occupied the hand not on the steering wheel with lighting a smoke. 

He wasn’t a complete ass hole so he rolled down a window. 

On the hour ride back to his home, the two of them didn’t speak at all. That was fine by Gilbert. They didn’t even speak when he got to his home nestled amongst a forest and upon the edge of the sea. His home wasn’t grand, though he could afford something larger if he so chose. Instead it was two storeys tall and covered in stone with wooden accents.

Once inside of the house, which was too cold since Gilbert had forgotten to keep on the heat, Matthew stopped just inside the door and stood.

“Take off your damn shoes at least,” grumbled Gilbert, wondering if the omega was all there, since he hadn’t spoken a word, “And then I’ll show you to your room.”

Matthew did as he was told in a rush and was on Gilbert’s heels. The bedrooms were up the old wooden stairs which still squeaked if you stepped in the wrong spot.

“This one’s yours. Your stuff was delivered the other day and I had it placed in here,” said Gilbert.

Still nothing.

Gilbert ran a hand over his face and gave a heavy sigh, “Look, just stay out of my way, don’t touch my shit, and then you can do whatever you want.”

More silence.

Gilbert stormed away and went back downstairs and grabbed a case of beer from the fridge. He sat on the couch and looked down at his hand, fingering the new ring that adorned his finger. He wanted to go down to the sea outside and toss it in. Gilbert hated it because it meant he could no longer wear the one Erzsébet gave him.

He took it off and placed it onto the coffee table in front of him and then grabbed the first beer of what would be many.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to be leaving this weekend to go to my parents house for a few weeks. They don't have internet and live in the middle of nowhere so I can't walk to get free wifi. I'll try to post during the holidays but if I can't I'll give you two chapters when I get back ( I have two more written RN but they aren't edited at all).
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos. I hope this keeps being good. Lately when I try to write multi-chapter fics I think too much about everything and get nowhere in the story. Now I'm writing what comes to mind and forcing myself to not over-think things. So if things end up seeming to be paced too fast, slow, or if there ends up being plot holes I am so sorry. I just really want to write.

Chapter 2

 

After his alpha had shown him where he’d sleep, Matthew stepped inside and looked around. It was smaller than his last bedroom, but not by much. Back at his old home he’d had the smallest room in the entire house. 

There was an unmade bed, blankets folded neatly atop the bare mattress, which did look comfortable. There was a dresser but no closet, a small desk, a bedside stand with a drawer, a window over the head of his bed that looked out at the sea. The floor was wooden and smooth with a plush looking carpet beside the bed. Stacked against one side of his new room were the boxes of his things. Matthew noticed the lack of a heat room and furrowed his eyebrows. 

He’d think about that later. His heat wasn’t due for a while anyway.

No, what was more imminent was the wedding night. Matthew recalled a conversation he’d had with an omega servant shortly before he left home.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Matthew looked down at his feet, not able to touch the floor. A male omega servant shuffled around the room, doing some last minute tidying. Matthew put a hand atop the last box of his belongings that he’d packed that morning. 

He was deep in thought. The basic mechanics of reproduction and the purpose of heats had been told to him when he first hit puberty. However he had no idea what to actually expect from sex. Nobody had told him about that.

Just as the servant was about to leave the room, Matthew cleared his throat, “Excuse me?”

The omega turned, brown raised quizzically and a tiny smile on his face, “Yes?”

“What is sex like?” said Matthew, “I’m to be mated but I don’t know what to do.”

The omega bit his lower lip and looked to the door as if he wanted to escape. His hands wrung together and he then nodded his head, looked straight at Matthew and approached. 

Sitting beside him, the omega servant said, “I will tell you what I wished I’d known when I was first mated. I will be honest. Is that okay?”

Matthew nodded vigorously.

A deep sigh, “Sex hurts. A lot. The alpha shoves himself inside of you with no preparation. He will move in and out of you until he cums and then he will go to sleep. He will have sex with you whenever he wishes to regardless of how tired you are. After I’d mated, other omegas were willing to be honest with me. Their experiences were much the same.”

Matthew looked horrified, “Is there anything I can do?”

The servant nodded, “Bite a blanket or pillow to help muffle your cries or so you don’t bite your lip or cheek in pain and accidentally injure yourself further. Try to get on your hands and knees when he approaches and it hurts a bit less I find. Though some omegas have told me they find it less painful on their back but I don’t know about that.”

The servant placed his hand on Matthew’s knee and looked up with sadness, “I hope your alpha is kind. I’ve heard that across the ocean, alphas aren’t like the ones from here.”

The servant told Matthew more things, as much as he could before The Duke came in to see what was taking so long.

Matthew began to make his bed as he thought. He wasn’t certain that his alpha was all that different than the ones from his country. So far Gilbert hadn’t been outright cruel but he hadn’t been kind. 

Matthew quickly found the box with his clothes and put his night things on, ones easy to pull down and lay on his bed in wait.

Eventually, the events of the long day overwhelmed him. As he began to fall asleep he felt a warmth on his cheek and a whisper in his ear, “Hello sweetie.”

But when he cracked his eyes open, he saw nobody and his eyes fell closed into a deep sleep.

#

The sound of chirping birds woke Matthew up, along with the rays of warm sun that filled his room and warmed the arm that hung off of the bed. Matthew blinked slowly and realized that he’d fallen asleep.

Lifting the blanket revealed that he was still dressed. His body felt comfortable and not at all in pain. Sitting up, Matthew was quite confused. All omegas were taken sexually on the wedding night, right?

Maybe Gilbert was different after all?

Quickly, Matthew got out of bed and got himself dressed. He would put away his belongings at a later date. Right then he needed to start his day and do his duties as an omega. 

Tip-toeing downstairs, already nervous because the small wind up clock on his bedside table indicated that it was already eight in the morning. His alpha was probably hungry and upset that Matthew hadn’t begun breakfast yet. What Matthew saw though was Gilbert, laying sprawled out on the couch, a tiny bit of drool dripping down his pale cheek. Empty amber bottles covered the coffee table in front of the alpha, some of them tipped on their sides. One had spilled onto the carpet. 

Not thinking too hard about why the alpha would want to get that drunk, Matthew went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards to gather his supplies. He put the empties in a bag and then blotted at the carpet to clean it. Once that was done, he went back to the kitchen and started breakfast after he found everything he needed. 

The omega fried up some bacon, eggs, and tomatoes. He buttered some bread, mentally noting to bake some fresh this afternoon.

After he started the coffee, he padded quietly beside the alpha and tapped his shoulder gently.

“Excuse me, sir?” whispered Matthew.

His wrist was grabbed and red eyes popped open wide, an angry scent drifted off of the alpha. Matthew grit his teeth and resisted the urge to cringe or cry out in pain. Alphas enjoyed it when omegas expressed their physical hurt. They’d always torment the omega further. That’s what Matthew’s dad would do. Matthew knew that his scent remained neutral, no fear wafted off of him.

He was good at hiding his emotions.

“What do you want?” grumbled Gilbert groggily as he let go of Matthew’s arm.

Opening his mouth, Matthew found it hard to force words out. Instead of speaking, he pointed towards the kitchen.

Gilbert’s blinking gaze followed and his nostrils flared, “Oh.”

Matthew waited, head bowed, for Gilbert to go first. As he looked down, he saw the wedding ring that he’d given Gilbert laying on the floor under the coffee table. He stooped to pick it up and slipped it into his pocket.

#

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Gilbert stood. He felt like a bit of an ass for grabbing an omega like that since they are fragile and shit. Yet his soldier’s instincts were too deeply ingrained to not lash out when touched by a stranger. The cleaned table didn’t go unnoticed. The only reason that didn’t wake him was all the booze. 

The first thing he did was grab a bottle of pain medication and downed a few pills dry. He tried not to get annoyed by the omega scurrying around him, pouring coffee and gathering sugar and cream and napkins. 

Whatever.

He sat down in front of the food and tried not to drool. It looked so good. Better than anything he could make. 

“Thanks,” said Gilbert, not looking at the omega, who’d sat in front of his own food but held his hands on his lap. 

Gilbert dug in and noticed how the omega only began to eat when he did. The other ate slowly and kept staring at Gilbert. It was annoying. Especially because Gilbert kept seeing the face of the man who killed Erzsébet. Matthew was so similar that Gilbert felt his stomach roil and pushed his plate away.

“Fuck I’m going to be sick,” said Gilbert, staring out the window and away from the cause of his agitation.

Quickly standing and grabbing the rejected plate, the omega whispered, “I’m sorry sir.”

Gilbert didn’t respond.

“I can make you something different if you’d like, sir,” added the omega, and Gilbert heard him shifting where he stood.

Gilbert growled, “Just leave me alone.”

“But-”

Spinning in his chair, Gilbert snarled, “Leave me the fuck alone.”

Matthew didn’t hesitate and skittered from the room. 

Running a hand through his silver hair, Gilbert said, “Shit.”

In his ear he could have sworn he’d heard a whispered, “Asshole.”

#

For the rest of the day, Matthew tried his best to keep out of Gilbert’s way. It was easier said than done in a house without secret passages like the one he’d grown up in. He’d tried making lunch and serving some for his alpha but Gilbert never came into the kitchen to eat. Matthew made dinner and ate in his room. When he crept downstairs to wash his plate and fork, he noticed that the food he’d made had been eaten. Gilbert had even washed his own plate.

Why would an alpha wash his own dishes when an omega was in the house?

Habit perhaps.

Matthew was determined to make it clear that he could be a great omega. It was his duty to his mate, even if the alpha didn’t seem to care. 

His nightly chores completed, Matthew fetched his fall jacket, which was pretty thin and a bit too small for him, the sleeves not even going over his wrists, and went outside. 

The sky was bright and clear, stars shining down alongside the moon. Matthew crunched through the few leaves that had fallen and stared at the dark expanse above him and the sea that reached for miles before him.

Eventually, he found a fence and climbed atop it, balancing and holding his arms outstretched, feeling the wind rush over him. If he tried to tune out the feeling of his feet, he could almost pretend that he was flying. Salty sea air hit his face and he smiled. 

When he had been allowed into the backyard of his father’s large estate, or when he’d escaped to wander amongst the trees, this had been one of Matthew’s favourite things to do. He would watch the birds soar above him, wild and free, and had always felt jealous. They could go wherever they wanted, leave when the hurt and torment became too much.

But Matthew had been stuck then and now…

He was determined to try to make the best of his new life.

Even if, in his heart, he knew it was still just another prison.

#

The following morning, as Matthew flipped a omelette over in the pan, he saw Gilbert go behind him and pour himself a coffee. The alpha reached beside him for the sugar and Matthew furrowed his brows.

On the alpha’s ring finger was a pure golden band. Not the one Matthew had exchanged with him at their mating ceremony. He still had that on his desk in his room, working up the courage to give it back.

Why did Gilbert have a different mating ring? Matthew didn’t love the alpha since he’d hardly known him for long but this upset him. Didn’t the alpha understand the vows they’d taken?

Matthew shook his head.

Who was he kidding? An alpha had the right to do anything they wanted. Matthew, as an omega, had no right to complain. He had no right to feel hurt. Closing his eyes and steadying his breathing, he pushed the telling scents of his emotions down into his stomach where they all lived. 

“Sir?” said Matthew, not turning Gilbert’s way.

“Yeah, what?” said Gilbert, “And stop calling me sir, it’s stupid.”

“W-”started Matthew almost about to ask about the different ring, when, instead, in cowardice, he whispered, “Do you want cheese on your eggs?”

“Sure.”

They ate in silence again, this time without Gilbert pushing the food away and demanding that Matthew leave. At soon as Gilbert popped the last bite of toast in his mouth, Matthew was about to suggest that he make more food for his alpha, or give the man his own food, when Gilbert spoke up.

“I’m going into town today. No idea how long I’ll be gone.”

Then the alpha got up, grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

#

Plastering a smirk on his face, Gilbert pounded a fist down on Francis’ front door. Based on the tomato red convertible in the driveway, Antonio was already there. Gilbert had called him on his way after all. 

Arthur opened the door with a scowl on his face, “Why the hell do you insist on nearly battering down the door every single time you come over, hm? My God.”

The surly omega stomped away, muttering under his breath. Gilbert gave a cackle.

In the living room was Francis, Antonio, Arthur, and Lovino. 

“Why didn’t you answer our calls after the wedding?” asked Antonio.

“Yes, we were all worried sick about you!” added Francis. 

Lovino rolled his eyes, “Not all of us were.”

Arthur lifted his tea to Lovino’s coffee and said, “Here, here.”

They clinked glasses and Gilbert scoffed, “Oh you all love me and you know it.”

“So where is Matthew, that was his name right?” asked Francis, trying to look behind Gilbert.

Gilbert came in and grabbed a beer that had been set on the table for him in anticipation of his arrival and said, “I don’t know. Probably at home scrubbing something.”

All eyes fell onto Gilbert and it made him uncomfortable, so he said, “Hey, I’m not as un-awesome as I was the last night we were all together. Before the, y’know-”

Gilbert rolled his hand as if to let it explain what he meant for him. 

“I’m not moping anyway. I’m good. So let’s party.”

“What brought about this change?” asked Arthur.

Francis leaned forth, resting his chin in a hand and leered, “Did you have a good wedding night? He is pretty adorab-OW!”

Arthur snarled at Francis after punching his arm and his fist was raised to strike more if provoked, “Say one more word Bonnefoy. I dare you.”

Francis rubbed his arm and said, “Well it isn’t as though it’s a lie. You are still far more stunning though.”

Arthur lowered his hand and huffed, placated for the time being.

“I didn’t do anything that night or any other,” said Gilbert, trying to play it cool even though the thought of touching the omega related to his mate’s killer made him sick, “Let’s drop the subject and go have fun.”

“Gilbert-” started Francis only for a hand to be raised by Gilbert.

“Come on.”

The five of them went around town all day and then they all ended up at a bar that night. Gilbert gazing around the room. His friends were all laughing and chatting. Gilbert had a goal in mind. He chugged the rest of his beer. He’d had enough for this to work.

There, up against the bar was a female beta. Her hair was a red and not brown, but it was long enough and curly enough. She looked the right height as well. 

Without saying a word to his friends, Gilbert moved to the woman, having pocketed his golden ring earlier. 

“Hello beautiful,” said Gilbert, resting his hand on the cool bar top near the beta’s hand, “Can I buy you a drink?”

She smiled up at him, eyes a brilliant green, and said, “Sure.”

#

Arthur noticed Gilbert’s absence first, “Hey where did Gilbert go?”

Francis looked over to his mate and then to Gilbert’s spot. He checked the bar and then all over. 

“I don’t know. Tony, Lovino?”

They both shook their heads.

Arthur and Francis went together to look while Antonio and Lovino stayed behind to wait in case their friend came back. They checked the bathroom second, Francis going inside because it was for alphas only.

What he heard in there made his blood boil.

“Oh yes, harder. Harder,” moaned a female beta voice.

Then came a deep groan, male and very much belonging to his friend.

Francis kicked open the door and grabbed Gilbert by the back of his shirt. The drunk alpha flailed and smacked Francis on his face by accident. Francis didn’t let go. 

Snarling at the beta, Francis said, “Get out of here.”

Gilbert finally worked his way free and yelled, “What the fuck? She was perfect.”

Francis knew, oh he knew, but he had to get his friend to say it, “How so?”

Behind them, Arthur came in and locked the door, leaning against it. Francis could smell the upset rolling off of him.

“She looked like her.”

Francis gripped his hands into fists. He’d tolerated this when Gilbert was single. But now? He just didn’t know what to do.

Arthur, it seemed, as no such issues and, in a flash, got into the pale alpha’s face, “How DARE you cheat on your mate?”

Gilbert growled back but didn’t allow his alpha pheromones to come out to intimidate Arthur since Francis was right there, “I didn’t! Erzsi is dead!”

SLAP! 

Gilbert looked down at the furious omega in surprise. For all of Arthur’s talk, he’d never lashed out at him before. Gilbert was shocked, also still drunk and wondering if he imagined this. 

“You just mated that omega, Matthew the other day,” said Arthur, voice as loud as it had been before. 

“He will never be my mate in anything other then on paper,” snarled Gilbert.

Francis pressed a hand to Gilbert and forced the other alpha’s attention away from his mate, “That may be true, but you still have the duty to be faithful to him and not cheat.”

“It isn’t as though I’m sleeping with him,” grumbled Gilbert, looking away from both of the people who were laying into him.

Arthur clucked his tongue and looked disgusted, “You don’t understand omegas at all do you.”

Gilbert raised his hands over his head in exasperation, “No! I don’t. Haven’t I been saying that for years. I don’t get omegas at all. You and Lovino are different. But most omegas are meek and fragile little things that whimper all the time.”

“That isn’t true at all. Not if you actually spent time with one. They’re stronger than you know,” said Francis. 

Gilbert shook his head, “This conversation is over. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Well so long as you feel that way you don’t need to hang out with us any more,” said Arthur, arms crossed and storming out unlocking the door first and dodging past irate bar patrons who’d been pounding on the door to use the toilets.

“Fran-” started Gilbert. 

Francis shook his head and followed his mate. Truly, he felt very sorry for Matthew even though they hadn’t even met. The omega had his work cut out for him.

Back in the stall, Gilbert leaned against the cool metal and scrubbed a hand over his face. He suddenly felt very warm and could have sworn he’d heard a very familiar female voice whisper in his ear, “Go home to him.”

Nobody was around so Gilbert knew he was just imagining things and went back to the bar to drown himself in beer.

#

Matthew couldn’t help but pace by the window that overlooked the driveway. Little by little, the darkness of the night sky faded and light poured out into the world. The omega didn’t want to be concerned. He really didn’t. But Gilbert hadn’t come back all night long. What if something happened to him?

Matthew couldn’t find a phone in the house and didn’t have one himself. He didn’t speak the language of the people here, so even if he set out on his own, nobody would understand what he was saying. So Matthew didn’t know what to do if Gilbert never came back. 

At first, Matthew had made sure everything had been cleaned. Then he’d organized his paltry belongings. He had been tempted to use the television, but didn’t know if he was allowed. 

He walked around the property, got familiar with it. 

Then, as time wore on, he waited. A day went by, then another. 

Two days passed, Matthew scared that he’d been left alone with no means to get food or make money. Then, early morning on the third day, Gilbert’s car rolled in.

From the window, Matthew could see that the alpha looked dishevelled and wore the clothes he’d left with. He stumbled a bit as he walked. Gilbert took his keys out and tried the lock, looking confused when the door was already open. He reached in his jacket for something and swore when it was obvious that he couldn’t find it.

The alpha burst into the house, eyes wild, fists raise to strike, teeth bared and the scent of rage coming from his entire body. His sight locked on Matthew, recognition in them and charged.

“You killed her and now you’ve come back for me have you?” screamed the alpha.

Matthew shrieked, still holding in the scent of his fear, and ran towards the stairs. Gilbert charged behind him but Matthew had years of practice in outrunning furious alphas.

“You should have killed me back then Commander,” said Gilbert, disgust dripping from the title he spat out.

Matthew had long since blocked out all words Gilbert screamed, so focused on running. He flew into his room hiding under the bed, curled up as close to the wall as possible and not allowing a single ounce of his scent to come through. Under his bed was safe. His father couldn’t lift the bed so Gilbert probably couldn’t either. Matthew closed his eyes and drew his knees up to his chest.

“Come out come out,” cooed Gilbert then turning deep and dangerous as he added, “So I can slit your fucking throat.”

The bedroom door was kicked in, the wood sounded as if it splintered and Gilbert walked into the room, breath huffing out hard.

Before Matthew could more then open his eyes, the bed was lifted up at the head and thrown to the side, exposing the prone omega. 

It was then that he couldn’t help it any longer, couldn’t contain his nature. The smell of his fear, acrid and metallic. Tears that he hadn’t known were falling had begun to stream down the omega’s cheeks as his eyes stayed wide and fixed on the alpha loomed over him. Matthew hugged his legs tighter to himself, feeling a warmth come over him suddenly and a female voice whisper to him, “It will be all right. I’ll protect you.”

He didn’t think about what his mind was coming up with. He just hoped the beating would be over fast.

#

Just as Gilbert found Commander Alfred F. Jones hiding under a bed and had exposed the murderer’s location, he froze. He felt a scorching heat on his arm and it felt like a hand curling around his wrist, stopping his fist in mid-air, “Look.”

Under the bed wasn’t an alpha soldier but a crying omega. The odour of fear sent Gilbert back a few steps, mind clearing out of his obvious insanity. Especially since the alcohol made him hear voices.

What had he done? He’d probably convinced the omega that he’d been about to kill him, even if he sort of had. What kind of shitty alpha did that? Was Gilbert really that sort of ass hole? Had he really just come home from drinking and fucking to terrify an omega?

Gilbert had been so sure, stumbling in half drunk, that he’d seen the man who’d murdered his mate. This omega’s older brother. But as the scent cleared his mind he couldn’t see anything but Matthew. 

Trying to think of what would calm down an omega, Gilbert let out a soothing scent or what he thought might be one. Matthew just curled further into himself, burying his head into his knees, hiding his face completely.

Unsure of what else to do, Gilbert left the room and tried to call Francis. The man didn’t answer. So he bit the bullet, took a breath and called the only one who knew could help.

The phone rang twice before a man on the other side of the line answered, “Hello Brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Germany might be a bit OOC here. But as I’ve said, I need to write the story as it comes to mind or it’ll never get done. Plus, what you don’t get to see (because it’s not part of this story) is Germany’s background and how he came to be how he is now. 
> 
> Yeah so anyway, my vacation was long. The temperatures reached -40 Celsius or below with wind chill and thus I hardly went to town or left the house. That kind of temperature is burn your lungs cold. Not fun. I pretty much curled up on the couch the whole time and binged TV shows with my mom. But I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it. The next chapter of the two I promised will come tomorrow.

Chapter 3

 

“So let me get this straight,” hissed Ludwig Beilschmidt, towering over Gilbert who sat on the bed in his room, “You ignored the boy, treated him like you didn’t want him, left him alone for days to go cheat on him, and then came home to threaten his life.”

“Technically it wasn’t his life I threatened,” said Gilbert, hands on his knees and not meeting his younger brother’s eyes, “I thought he was his brother.”

“And that makes it better?”

Gilbert didn’t answer. 

“Why are you acting this way? You weren’t like this before!” said Ludwig, pacing, voice still lowered so he didn’t raise the tension in the house higher than it already was.

“It was different before. I wanted to be mated,” said Gilbert in protest.

“So that makes it all right to abuse your mate?”

Gilbert shook his head, “He’s not-”

Ludwig grabbed Gilbert’s chin in his hand roughly and made their eyes meet, “Stop living in denial. You and that omega were mated, regardless of what you may or may not have wanted. He does not deserve to be treated as he’s been simply because you are an idiot.”

Gilbert swatted away the hand that held him and scowled but didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to think. Previously he’d smelled the scent of scared omegas and he thought he was immune. What he’d failed to count on was how it felt to have the fear directed at him. It wasn’t pleasant and had tasted bitter when he’d opened his mouth to speak. 

“Well what do I do? I hardly want to share my home with him, let alone whatever else I might need to do,” said Gilbert.

“I suppose you’ll have to suck it up brother. You don’t want to share your home but you do now. You might as well learn to become friends with him at the very least,” said Ludwig, arms crossed.

“How?” asked Gilbert, yelling at first but quieting when his brother gave him a stern look, “I don’t have anything in common with him.”

“And you know that how?”

Gilbert flapped his mouth open and closed. He didn’t know.

“Fine. I’ll try.”

“Good. Because he was trusted to you. Omegas are a gift and I won’t let a member of my family throw one away like trash just because he’s a stubborn asshole.”

#

When Gilbert left to greet his guests, Matthew curled into the corner of the room. He tried to stay as still as he could, breathing quiet. Maybe he wouldn’t be beaten after all.

What may have been over an hour passed before he heard a car door slam shut and people come into the house. Matthew wanted to run but he knew that he couldn’t get passed whoever was down there. He should have gone into the forest. It would have been easier to hide there. 

Whispered talking sounded down the hallway and Gilbert and another alpha walked by and into Gilbert’s bedroom. Then soft footsteps pattered into Matthew’s room. He looked up, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

Instead of somebody dangerous, he saw a male omega. He had amber brown hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile on his face. The omega’s belly was rounded and full with child. Breathing out deep, the omega slowly but surely knelt down before Matthew.

“Hello, I was at your mating ceremony but we didn’t get to meet,” said the omega, “I’m Feliciano and I’m mated to Gilbert’s brother. You’re Matthew right?”

Nodding, Matthew sniffled and said, “Yes.”

“I’m please to meet you,” said Feliciano, scent calm and happy, “Would you like to come downstairs and help me make some dinner?”

Matthew wasn’t sure and he stared at the door, eyes widen, bottom lip nibbled between his teeth.

The pregnant omega frowned and said, “Don’t worry. Nobody is going to hurt you.”

“But he’s mad at me,” whispered Matthew, even though he wasn’t entirely certain why he’d been attacked, he’d blocked out the words that had been yelled at him. He was used to doing that.

“Ludwig, my mate, is very sweet and won’t let anything happen to you,” said Feliciano and then added, “Can you help me up? It’s hard to stand when you’re pregnant.”

Jumping up to his feet, Matthew did as was requested. He’d never been with child but he could only imagine how cumbersome it was. 

Feliciano stood and began to chat, about nothing in particular really. Mostly how his day had been and about a movie that he’d gone to see with “Luddy”. Matthew followed but his gaze darted back and forth, looking out for Gilbert.

Downstairs, Feliciano sat at the table and chopped vegetables and meat that had been placed in a bag on the table, obviously brought by them since there wasn’t much left in the fridge or the cupboards. Matthew helped by stirring the pan of sauce and putting pasta into the boiling water. At one point he even found himself giggle at a joke that Feliciano made. 

Then the alphas came downstairs. 

Feliciano immediately call out to “Luddy” and asked for a kiss. Ludwig, a very tall and muscular, blond man with icy blue eyes dipped down to pressed a kiss to his mate’s cheek. Matthew only noticed this vaguely as he was trying to keep Gilbert in his sights while inching away from the alpha. 

“Hey,” said Gilbert, placing his hand on Matthew shoulder.

Choking on a gasp, Matthew fell to the ground without thinking and put his hands over his head. Gilbert was back to beat him this time. He cursed in his mind that he’d allowed the spatula to fall to the ground and get sauce over the floor. That mistake wouldn’t make Gilbert go easy on him. His ears throbbed and he couldn’t hear anything until he smelled a different alpha and felt a hand on one of the arms on his head. 

“Matthew?” said Ludwig, “My name is Ludwig. I’m sure Feli has told you that I’m Gilbert’s brother. However has he told you that I’m a therapist?”

Matthew didn’t look up but shook his head. 

“I specialise in talking to omegas who have been through tough times. It is often helpful to have somebody to speak to about your problems,” Ludwig told him.

Matthew peeked up. Everything the alpha was saying sounded odd. Matthew didn’t understand. Why would an alpha care what an omega was going through?

“I would like you to come to my office once a week to speak with me if that is all right,” said Ludwig.

The alpha’s expression remained stoic but he didn’t sound like he was trying to be mean. 

Matthew shrugged , shrunk in on himself, and spoke very quietly, “You’d have to ask my alpha.”

“Gilbert is fine with it,” said Ludwig.

So it was settled. They just wanted to ask Matthew to see if he’d be disobedient. Well he knew the rules. Matthew already didn’t understand what’d he’d done before to upset Gilbert so much, but he was determined not to do it again. He’d be very well behaved. 

Finally getting a grip on himself, Matthew shoved his fear back into his stomach and got up to fetch a rag to clean up the sauce. Only he found that Gilbert had already wiped it up when Matthew wasn’t looking. 

Feliciano piped up, “Here, let me get up and help you serve dinner.”

Matthew shook his head and met his new friend’s eyes, “No, no. Sit down. I can do it.”

Dinner went by rather easily, the family chatting amicably amongst themselves. Feliciano or Ludwig would ask Matthew a question every now and again, such as what it was like where Matthew came from, or what did Matthew like to do. 

Matthew smiled and would whisper, “I don’t know.”

Because he didn’t know if he could trust Ludwig and he certainly didn’t trust Gilbert.

Before long, it came time for the two to leave, and Matthew said a forlorn goodbye to Feliciano. 

“Come and give me a hug,” said the pregnant omega cheerfully, “Come here, come here.”

Giving a gentle smile, Matthew approached and was swept into a warm hug. When the other omega’s mouth was right by Matthew’s ear he heard subtly whispered words, “My phone number, name and address is written on a piece of paper that I just put into your pocket. If you ever need us, you know how to find us.”

Then Feliciano pulled away with a wave and waddled away, Ludwig’s hand on his back. Matthew placed a hand by the window and watched them walk and then drive away. He just knew that Gilbert would go back to being silent and cold again. 

Gilbert stood across the room and cleared his throat. Matthew spun around in place, hanging his head and wringing his hands, “Yes sir?”

“Seriously, don’t call me sir,” said Gilbert who then coughed and continued, “Look just…I’m sorry. I’ve been acting like an asshole.”

If he was hoping for confirmation from Matthew then he’d be waiting a while. Matthew didn’t shift his gaze an inch from the ground. 

“I scared you, among other shitty things I’ve done,” said Gilbert who began to pace, “And I shouldn’t have. I’m not used to this.”

Matthew had seen this sort of thing before from his father. The alpha would pace and rant after the half-hearted apology and eventually forget about Matthew. Then the omega could slip away and hide.

But then Gilbert’s eyes locked on Matthew, the omega felt them burn into him and his entire body twitched with the need to escape.

“I was mated before this. She was a beta and she was killed in the war,” said Gilbert, voice raw and gravelly, “I wasn’t expecting to be mated again and I only had less than a week to get used to the idea.”

Well same with Matthew, though he wasn’t going to say that. 

“But that doesn’t excuse what I did. My brother told me that. Though I kinda understood that I’d really fucked up when I came out of my drunken stupor and smelled how scared you were,” said Gilbert, getting closer.

Matthew shifted along the wall slowly to escape. He didn’t want to be cornered.

“So…I’m sorry. I want to try to be friends, I mean, since we have to share a life now we might as well be,” said Gilbert, stretching out a hand.

Matthew looked down at the hand like it would bite him. Obviously he knew what shaking hands was. He hadn’t been THAT sheltered. However he always assumed that it wasn’t a gesture extended to omegas. They weren’t as important as alphas after all.

Yet since the alphas hand hadn’t moved, Matthew tentatively reached out and held it limply, going with the vigorous shake. 

“I suppose it’s late. Lemme fix your bed,” said Gilbert, strolling upstairs to do so.

Padding behind him quietly, Matthew wondered what game the alpha was playing now. 

#

That morning, after breakfast that the he wolfed down because it was damn good, Gilbert announced, “We’re going to go shopping. You might as well come since you’ve been doing all the cooking.”

Matthew nodded, “If that’s what you’d like sir.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He’d told the omega not to do that hadn’t he? Oh well, Gilbert had to take it easy on Matthew. He’d already done enough damage.

“My brother also wants to talk to you today,” said Gilbert casually, noticing how the omega stiffened. 

“Okay.”

Once again, the drive was silent. This time Gilbert tried to pay attention to what the omega was doing.

It turned out, Matthew wasn’t sulking against the car door as Gilbert had assumed. No.

Matthew was staring with wonder, mouth slightly agape, out the window. His eyes tried to catch everything he saw as it passed by. Trees, cliffs, the seascape. Then, as they came into the capital, the huge buildings. The brightly coloured bill boards and shiny metals. Matthew’s hands clenched and unclenched on his lap, twisting in his seat to see more objects that went by.

“I guess it was dark after the mating ceremony so you must not have got a good look at the city. Is it that much bigger than where you lived,” asked Gilbert, turning down the music to speak.

“I don’t know,” Whispered Matthew.

“What do you mean? You just can’t tell?”

Matthew shook his head and went quiet for a minute. Gilbert almost thought that he wouldn’t answer but then he eventually did.

“I’d never been out of my childhood home in the country. And on the way to the airport to come here the windows were shaded so I couldn’t see outside.”

Gilbert looked back from Matthew to the road several times before saying, “Really?”

Matthew nodded but still looked outside. 

“Well, after we talk to my brother we can take a look at this awesome city,” said Gilbert.

Ludwig’s office was close to the outskirts of town, so it didn’t take much longer to get there. The two floor home was for therapy. Matthew walked behind Gilbert the entire way and when they got inside, Gilbert pointed to a small room near the entrance.

“I’ve been here before to visit my brother so I know I have to stay in this part of the house. It’s the alpha’s section and we aren’t allowed out. The only alpha allowed free roam of the place is Ludwig,” said Gilbert slipping inside.

#

Matthew watched the door shut behind Gilbert and then looked around himself. Was he really allowed to conduct this business by himself? This really had to be a trap! An elaborate one. 

Trying to be a quiet as possible, testing floorboards out for squeaks first before stepping on them, Matthew saw a desk with an omega sitting at a computer, happily typing away. She had short blonde hair with a green headband. Her blue eyes popped up to meet Matthew’s and she smiled.

“Hello, I’m Iryna. How can I help you today?” said Iryna, her voice gentle.

“I’m here to see umm, Mr.Ludwig?” said Matthew, unsure if he was allowed to so boldly use another alpha’s name like that.

“Okay sweetie, sit right over on one of the chairs there.”

Sitting where he was pointed, Matthew tried not to shake. The other omega sitting in the room was reading a magazine from the stack of them on a nearby table. Matthew peeked over and saw them, but they were all in another language. 

He frowned. 

“Matthew?” called Ludwig, voice even gentler than it had been the day previous. 

He nodded and shot up.

“Follow me if you will,” said Ludwig, leading them down a hall and to a comfortable room decorated in warm colours. There was not a desk to be seen.

“Sit where ever you’d like,” said Ludwig, choosing a soft arm chair. 

Matthew picked a comfy sofa that nearly swallowed him up. On the table in front of him was a plate of chocolates. 

“You may have one if you’d like,” said Ludwig, gesturing with a hand. 

Matthew didn’t know if it was still a trick or not, but they were big, shiny and decorated with drizzles of white and caramel. He grabbed one with a whispered, “Thank you.” and popped it into his mouth.

He nearly groaned. 

After he was done eating, Matthew leaned back and watched Ludwig as carefully as he could without meeting the alpha’s eyes. 

“You must be wondering how this works, yes?”

Matthew nodded slowly.

“Well you can talk about whatever you would like. If you want, I can give you a prompt to start with. Is that all right?”

Matthew shrugged. He didn’t trust the situation anyway so he didn’t care either way. 

“In that case, how about we talk about what you like to do as a hobby,” suggested Ludwig.

Not seeing the harm in that, tentatively, and with the aid of a few more chocolates, Matthew answered. 

#

Gilbert snorted awake some time later when the door opened and his brother came inside. Matthew wasn’t behind him. Gesturing to one of the privacy rooms away from the other alphas, Ludwig took Gilbert inside of one of them.

“Uh, so?” asked Gilbert, standing since he’d spent so much time sitting and waiting (and sleeping).

Ludwig also stood, straight and firm, staring down at the other alpha. 

“You need to be gentle with him. More so, perhaps, than normal.”

“Huh?” 

Ludwig frowned and held his hands together behind his back, “I asked him to come in to help him get over what you’d done to him. Shortly though, I realized that there is far more to Matthew’s issues than just what has occurred the past week or so.”

Even though Gilbert only wanted to do this to assuage his guilt over the way he’d treated Matthew, and partly because he wanted to make life easier for himself in getting along with the omega, he found himself interested in spite of himself, “What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t talk about too much in depth with him. He appears to have severe trust issues. However I believe that somebody in a position of power, an alpha, has abused him for much of his life.”

“On the way here he did say that he’d never been out of his home before. He seemed amazed at everything that he saw,” said Gilbert.

“Yes, I gathered that he had been sheltered. You need to gain his trust and not break it. If you don’t, living together will be rough for him and you.”

Gilbert whined and said, “I don’t know hooooow.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes. 

“Speak to him normally. Treat him like a friend, or perhaps like you treat Feliciano. Just normal. Don’t lose your temper with him. Take him places you’d take a friend,” suggested Ludwig.

“Okay. Hey so where is he anyway?” asked Gilbert.

“I left him up front to chat with Iryna. She was on a break and forced him to take a piece of honey cake,” said Ludwig, “I’ll go get him.”

When Matthew came back he had a smile on his face, one that dropped when he saw Gilbert. His head dipped low and he once again stared at the ground. The guilt that Gilbert felt swelled up and he wished he’d acted like a decent alpha from the start.

They went to the car and drove before Gilbert said, “Have you ever seen a movie in a theatre?”

Matthew shook his head, always, always staring away from Gilbert.

“Not cool. Before we shop, We are going to check out a movie What kind of movies do you like?” asked Gilbert, because movies were something he’d done with his friends before the war. They were easy and fun.

Matthew stuck his hands between his legs and said, “I’ve only seen one before.”

The more the omega spoke, the more Gilbert had felt like he’d been kicking a helpless puppy for the past week. Shit he was a fucking asshole for what he’d done. 

“Well we can see one that I like and you probably will too, because everything I like is generally awesome,” bragged Gilbert, trying to act how he did with his friends. 

“Okay.”

#

At the theatre, Matthew couldn’t look at everything fast enough. There was so much to see. So many delicious smells. Sounds and colours from games over on one side of the lobby, posters with lights around them. Music playing above them. 

“You want popcorn and a coke?” asked Gilbert.

Matthew shuffled his feet and said, “Yes, thank you.”

“I’m getting gummy bears too and you can have some,” said Gilbert, waiting in line. 

They got their snacks (which ended up being more that just popcorn, drinks and gummy bears) and picked a movie that Gilbert said would be funny. The only movie that Matthew had seen was one called, ‘Superman’. While visiting one time, Alfred had snuck into Matthew’s room with a tablet and two pairs of headphones and watched the whole movie. It was one of Matthew’s fondest memories. 

Gilbert and Matt sat at the top near the middle. Then Gilbert dug out his snacks. First was the gummy bears.

“Hold our your hand,” said Gilbert.

When Matthew did as he was asked, a pile of gummy candies were poured onto his palm. Picking one up with his free hand he looked and it and smiled, “Cute.”

Gilbert swallowed the one in his mouth and took a look at one, “Oh, yeah I guess it is kinda cute huh. Damn.”

Then Gilbert frowned and handed the rest of them to Matthew while muttering about being unable to eat cute things.

Matthew looked over confused but took the bag and then kept looking at bears and eating them. They were sweet and delicious. 

It still wasn’t enough to lower Matthew’s guard, but at least he could be cautious and full of foods he’d never had at home unless Alfred snuck them into him.

The movie started and Matthew watched it with awe. The screen was so huge and the sound was all over the place. While he didn’t understand all of the jokes in the movie, he still laughed a lot and enjoyed himself. He even forgot who he was with until the lights came back on two hours later and he blinked several times to readjust himself to the change in brightness. 

Gilbert was still chuckling from the ending before he stopped a moment to say, “That was hilarious.”

Despite himself, Matthew’s body gave a small jump as he looked over at Gilbert, “Oh. Yes it was funny. Thank you for taking me sir.”

Gilbert gave a half grin and said, “Well the awesome me has to make it up to you somehow. And you know what I said about calling me that.”

Matthew was confused but knew better to ask a question unless told to do you directly. Gilbert had only done what was his right as an alpha so far. 

Instead, what Matthew said was nothing.

After that the two went to a grocery store. They got a big cart and entered. Once again Matthew was floored. Obviously he understood the concept of a grocery store. However understanding and experiencing for oneself were two separate things. 

There was so much food. Matthew couldn’t believe it. Also the smells from the fruits, vegetables and the nearby deli as it cooked chickens and potatoes…Delicious!

“Pick whatever you want. I’m not much of a cook. Never have been,” said Gilbert.

“Shouldn’t you tell me what to cook or buy?” said Matthew quietly and leaning in so that other alpha’s had less of a chance at over hearing him.

“Why? Omegas can do whatever they want here. Plus I would have no idea what to get. I’d probably just get a big pack of sausages and frozen dinners,” said Gilbert leaning on the cart. 

“I can get sausages.”

Gilbert made a clucking noise, “Get whatever you want, I don’t give a shit.”

Hunching his shoulders slightly, Matthew darted forth and began to gather items for recipes that he knew. The omegas at his father’s home at always been instructed to teach Matthew the skills of cooking and baking so that he’d be useful. Matthew could make any dish. 

The omegas servants had told Matthew that he was quite skilled but weren’t allowed to eat the food he cooked. His father always said Matthew was a horrible cook. But when Alfred was around, Matthew would make one dish that his older brother loved. 

“Do you like hamburgers sir?”, asked Matthew, holding a giant package of ground beef in his hand and tilting his head. 

“Huh? Oh, sure they’re pretty good,” said Gilbert, yawning. 

Matthew nodded and got those ingredients as well with a tinge of excitement. He’d like to make a nice dinner to really show Gilbert how good of an omega he could be. Maybe he’d get more trips out of the house. 

As they walked, a red-headed beta woman walked by and then saw them. A smile lit up on her face and jogged to Gilbert.

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you again after your crazy friends ripped us apart the other night,” said the beta, draping herself over Gilbert and leaning in, her lips brushing up to Gilbert’s ear, “The sex was good maybe we can do it again and get to finish this time.”

Matthew swallowed deep and turned to look at the dairy fridge, grabbing a carton of cream and staring blankly at it. Matthew didn’t know what he had expected really. It was an alpha’s right to sleep with whomever they chose if their omega didn’t please them. Matthew hadn’t pleased Gilbert after all. That much was clear. Otherwise the alpha wouldn’t have broken his vows to Matthew. 

“Hey get off of me. That was a one-time thing and is never going to happen again,” said Gilbert in a harsh tone of voice. 

“Fine, no need to get grumpy. You came onto me the other night remember?,” the beta said, backing off and then turning away, “Geez, alphas.”

Matthew hurriedly put the cream into the cart and shuffled away from Gilbert to find more ingredients that he needed. 

“Look that was just-” started Gilbert who then grumbled as he pushed the cart trying to catch up with Matthew, “A mistake. Like I said, I’d fucked up before.”

“Okay,” said Matthew because that was what he was supposed to say.

There was no way he was allowed to tell Gilbert how vows meant something to Matthew, whether you loved the person you said them to or not. He couldn’t say that. He was just an omega.

That’s all he ever would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter End Notes: Okay so that whole lady that the man cheated with finds him in public and hangs off of him is REALLY cliche and I’m sorry for that. It was kinda needed though and it was just a random person so at least I didn’t vilify an APH character. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO, I hope that what happened was obvious. The scent of an omegas fear can really clear an alpha’s mind. That’s what happened here. It made Gilbert realize what he knew in the back of his head: That he was being an total douche-bag to Mattie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not once had Gilbert professed to understand everything. In fact, he realized that there was a lot that he didn’t know, even though he’d never admit that aloud in even his wildest dreams. For that reason, he usually just rolled with whatever happened around him and to him.

This though.

This he didn’t know what to say to. 

He was reading in bed, covers partially over his body, when he heard a light knock on the door. 

“Yeah come in,” called Gilbert, not looking up from the book. 

Matthew padded in slowly and then stopped in the middle of the room. Gilbert finished the page that he was on and put the novel down, only for his jaw to drop. 

Standing before him was the omega, absolutely naked. Matthew’s body was slim and pale all over, rosebud nipples perked from the chill of the room. The omega’s uncut cock was flaccid, framed by softly padded hips. There was a small patch of blond hair above his dick but everywhere else, namely his legs, appeared creamy and smooth. His hands were held by his sides, shaking. 

“Wha-” started Gilbert before staring more. 

His animal brain screamed for him to take what was offered. That was what an alpha was supposed to do. But Gilbert had never really found omegas appealing, what with their general slimness and visible fragility.

Until right then with the exquisite form standing before him.

“I have not been pleasing you,” said Matthew, his voice the usual low volume but in the silence of the room, the omega might as well have screamed the words, “Please take me.”

Yes. Do it.

“No,” said Gilbert, before the traitor in his pants could try to over-ride his brain and his heart, “I don’t want that from you.”

Matthew’s stared at Gilbert and almost seemed upset, which didn’t make sense to the alpha.

“But it is what an alpha does,” insisted Matthew, walking closer, “I am yours to do with as you will.”

Gilbert stayed his ground. He wasn’t a coward who would run. At least it was hard to see Matthew as looking anything like his brother when he was like this. 

“What the hell brought this on,” asked Gilbert, voice getting deeper by a fraction.

“You had to seek pleasure from the beta in the grocery store. But you don’t have to now. I’ll fulfil that part of my duty to you,” said Matthew, now at the edge of Gilbert’s bed, fingertips trailing along the soft blankets. 

“There’s no duty,” said Gilbert, trying to be firm and calm but finding his voice raising loud and harsh enough to make the omega flinch, “Consider us just room-mates! Or friends. You don’t have sex with friends so there you go.”

“But-”

“No buts, go and put some damned clothes on,” order Gilbert with a pointed finger to the door. 

Matthew nodded and scuttled out of the room fast. Gilbert lay down on his bed and groaned, fiddling with his golden wedding ring. 

“Shit Erzsi, if you’re up there, give me strength to deal with this. Or any advice would be helpful too,” said Gilbert, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

For reasons unknown to him, Gilbert woke up with a start not an hour later. It was odd, but felt almost like something had smacked his chest. However when he awoke and flew up to a sitting position, he saw nobody in the room, or even out in the hallway. 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Gilbert knew that he needed to get up and maybe have a smoke and a drink.

Downstairs, he saw that the door was unlocked and slightly ajar. Gilbert was about to find the nearest gun and search his house when he saw movement outside. Squinting his eyes he saw the slim and curly haired figure of Matthew. 

The omega was walking down the grass and towards the water. 

“What the hell is he doing?” mutter Gilbert to himself and slid out of the house. 

He crept through the grass with a stealth that he knew was nearly unparalleled by anybody and snooped on the omega.

#

The cool grass felt nice on his feet as he walked. Some might have found the autumn night air to be too much for them, but Matthew had grown up in cold weather and was used to it. It was a really pleasant evening.

If only he hadn’t just been rejected as he was. And in such an embarrassing way as well. Perhaps it was the omega in him that was getting so upset, so emotional. Why would he be upset that the alpha he was mated to didn’t want him in that way? Sex was supposed to hurt and be unpleasant for omegas anyway. Plus Gilbert hadn’t given Matthew the best impression. The omega’s body still jolted when he came too close too fast.

Matthew shook his head and kept walking until the felt the sand on the soles of his feet and between his toes, wet and squishy with the occasional larger pebble. He kept going until he was on a dock, dark and spotted with lichen. Matthew stood at the end and stretched out his arms, closing his eyes. 

Then he jumped and for a brief moment, felt airborne before he crashed into the cold water. Right before he leapt, he swore he heard somebody yelling.

The water rushed over him, enveloped him in it’s cool depths. He swam, holding his breath for as long as he was able, feeling at ease. Matthew felt as if he could forget everything as long as he was within in the water’s embrace. 

Just as he was about to surface he heard a splash near him and felt his body get tugged to the surface. 

Matthew felt strong hands on his body and he struggled, not understanding why they were on him. When they came up, the moonlight shone down on his alpha’s face, distorted in anger.

“Why they hell did you do that?” demanded Gilbert, treading water as he held onto the dock.

“I-”

“Were you trying to kill yourself because I wouldn’t sleep with you?” said Gilbert once more, louder that time. 

Matthew flinched and tried to swim away but he was held in place. When he realized that he wasn’t going to get away he clung to a dock post as well and said, “I just wanted to swim.”

“What? Why the hell would you want to swim in water this cold?” said Gilbert, now less angry sounding and far more confused. 

Breathing becoming more rapid, Matthew tried once again to swim from Gilbert’s grasp. The grip on him tightened and he shook.

Unable to get away from Gilbert’s scrutiny he answered, “Because when I jumped off of the dock I felt like I was flying.”

Now his alpha was going to think he was stupid. Great.

Gilbert’s hand had slipped from his arm and Matthew swam furiously to the stairs of the dock and climbed up. He shivered as the wind bit through his soaked clothes and felt stupid. Why had he even done that? 

Gilbert got out, stood on the dock in front of Matthew and stared at him in the eyes. Matthew wanted to flinch away but felt himself drawn in.

“Before the war started, I used to fly a plane,” said Gilbert, a shudder noticeable through his own body.

Matthew said, “I didn’t know that.”

“When I was a kid, I’d jump off of everything that I could for that very reason.”

Blinking, Matthew asked, “To feel like you were flying.”

Gilbert nodded, “I haven’t flown since she died.”

“Your previous mate?” asked Matthew.

A pause, and then, “Yes. Erzsébet.” 

Matthew didn’t know if he was allowed to talk but a warmth seeped into him, up his back, spreading through him and to his mouth. 

The words Matthew wanted to say came out of him as if without permission, “The only time I’ve been in a plane was on the ride to this country. I’ve always wanted to fly in a plane. I’d watch them fly over my father’s house and I’d stare up in awe.”

Matthew wanted to smack his hands to his mouth. He had no idea what spurred him to say that. To be so candid. The warmth left his body and Gilbert gasped before he said, “I could fly you sometime.”

Both stood there in shock and awe. Matthew had the strange feeling that Gilbert had felt the warmth as well. The alpha looked away with furrowed brows and said, “Let’s go back to the house before we freeze to death.”

Matthew nodded and padded along behind the alpha.

When they got inside they got changed. The only sweater that Matthew had was a couple of sizes too small for him. Being that it was the only one he had,he squeezed into it anyway. As soon as he got out to the hallway Matthew saw Gilbert leave his own room at the same time. 

“Is that a kid’s sweater?” asked Gilbert.

Matthew picked at a loose string and said, “I’ve had it since I was twelve.”

Grumbling, Gilbert stomped back to his room and came back with a big grey knit sweater, “Here, take it.”

Matthew wriggled out of the one he was in and gratefully took the warm garment. He slid into it and though it was too large for him, it was cozy and warm and covered all of his arms. The omega hugged it to himself. 

“Thank you.”

After that, Gilbert worked on starting a a fire in the fireplace and Matthew began some hot chocolate. He made it from scratch, adding cinnamon sticks to give it a little extra kick of taste. By the time he was done, the crackle of the fire was going strong in the other room. Matthew carried both mugs and set them on the table. He sat curled on the sofa while Gilbert sat on a chair closest to the fire. 

The chill must have affected the alpha more than himself because Matthew saw Gilbert shiver every now and again still.

“I’m sorry you had to jump in after me. I didn’t know you were there,” said Matthew. 

Gilbert sipped his drink and afterwards, said, “I thought you were trying to kill yourself. It was the right thing to do, saving you. I’m not as big an asshole as I first seemed.”

Matthew didn’t know how to answer that without getting into trouble. Instead he said, “You look cold still.”

Gilbert scoffed, “I’m fine. Shouldn’t you be cold? You look like you weigh about as much as a bundle of twigs.”

“I’m used to the cold,” said Matthew and felt the warmth again. 

He reasoned to himself that it was probably from the fire and the drink, so when he felt himself saying the words that had been on his mind, he didn’t think too much of it, “Shouldn’t a solider be tough enough to handle a little cold?”

Matthew slapped his free hand to his mouth and looked away. Why? Why? Why had he said those words? He’d always been so good at keeping his thoughts to himself for his entire life. It kept him alive.

Now he was just leaking his thoughts like a dripping faucet. 

Gilbert stared blankly at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. It was a raspy cackle and Matthew found himself smiling despite his concern. It was such a unique sound.

“You’re all right, you know that?” said Gilbert in between the last of his dying chuckles. 

Matthew didn’t know what had gotten into him to make him so suddenly trusting of the alpha, but he found that he was thankful for it. Maybe it would last?

#

As Gilbert had eaten his breakfast a few mornings later, he noticed that Matthew’s clothes didn’t seem to fit properly. They were all so tight on him and looked like they were for somebody much younger than himself. The more Gilbert thought about it, he realized that all of the omega’s clothing were like that.

The morning Matthew had another therapy session. This time he’d gone in with an omega therapist. While in the alpha waiting room, Ludwig had taken Gilbert to a private room and spoken to him. He’d mostly given him tips on how to treat an omega. What their needs were. 

Gilbert had grumbled and felt patronized. But that the same time the information had been useful. 

That was why, afterwards, they found themselves walking into a department store, Matthew looking around in awe as usual. Gilbert wondered how it was possible for somebody to be so sheltered. 

The clothing section was divided into a sections based on type of clothing. There was also a maternity section and a section for undergarments that was more omega specific.

“I guess you need some of everything, huh?” asked Gilbert, already rifling through a rack of t-shirts with pictures of fluffy birds on them. 

“Sorry,” said Matthew but the word sounded half-hearted as he looked around, unable to see everything fast enough. 

“No, whatever. I’ve got more money than I know what to do with anyway,” said Gilbert, putting a t-shirt in the cart that was the giant face of a yellow chick.

He watched Matthew move slow at first, not daring to touch any of the clothes. It didn’t take very long before he was looking over every rack and making soft hums under his breath.

“What am I allowed to get?” asked Matthew, quietly sneaking up to Gilbert and making the alpha jolt in surprise as he’d been looking at another shirt with a metal band he liked. 

“Anything you want. You need a whole wardrobe right?” said Gilbert.

Five minutes later, Gilbert heard a soft, “Is this to your liking?”

Matthew held up a thin off the shoulder shirt that was nearly see-through. He looked up at him so timid and appeared as if he’d run at any moment.

“Look, little bird,” started Gilbert before catching his rising frustration and instead, said, “Do you like it?”

Matthew nodded before stopping, biting his lower lip and then shaking his head. 

“Get whatever you think is awesome.”

#

What he found awesome? 

Matthew didn’t really know what he liked. He’d been dressed by his father to look presentable as a child. However as Matthew got older, his father liked him less and less and eventually stopped buying him new clothes at all. Once Alfred had bought Matthew an whole bag of new clothes that fit.

His father burned them as soon as Alfred had left. 

The omegas that worked in his father’s home had all been required to dress in thin and revealing clothes. Matthew assumed that was how omegas were to dress. 

But none of the omegas here in Galilas dressed like that. They wore what they wanted. His therapist had told him more about what rights omegas held here. They could do whatever they wished. 

Matthew picked up a t-shirt. It was plain, red with white sleeves. But it was soft and warm. Matthew chose a few more in similar colours. Then he got a hooded sweatshirt that was black and had a red maple leaf on it. Matthew had always liked the maple tree at his former home. It was pretty and fun to climb into.

He grabbed some pants, a few jeans but mostly sweat pants. They seemed soft and comfy. A pack of socks later and Matthew said, “I’m ready.”

Gilbert looked in the cart and didn’t bat an eye before he said “Don’t you need underwear?”

Matthew felt his cheeks heat and he looked across the aisle, “I don’t know.”

“Just go grab some.”

Steeling himself, Matthew went over and looked at the rows of frilly and lacy under-things, some silky and some with such scant amounts of fabric that they were hardly there at all. Matthew just felt the blush burn on his face. 

He hurriedly jogged to the back of the section where bags of undies hung. He grabbed a pack of black briefs. As he was leaving he noticed that Gilbert was distracted by something as was turned away. Matthew grabbed a pair of satin white panties and hid it under the bag he got. He stuffed them under all of the clothes that he got. 

“You know, I was almost worried that you liked to dress all frilly and cutesy like other omegas. To each their own I guess but all that pink and purple makes my eyes bleed. Not practical to run in either.”

“They’re comfortable,” said Matthew fingered the material again as he held onto the cart while they walked. 

“That too. Hey do you wanna check out the pet store after this?”

Matthew nodded.

“Do you like animals?” asked Gilbert with a single brow raised as if disbelieving. 

“Who doesn’t like animals?” asked Matthew quietly, more willing to be open with his thoughts since he wasn’t back-handed a few nights ago for saying what he thought.

“That the right answer,” said Gilbert.

After they checked out and put their stuff in the car trunk, they walked to the nearby pet store at the strip mall.

Matthew had never seen Gilbert’s eyes light up as they had the second the two of them walked into that shop. Gilbert practically skipped from cage to cage and tank to tank, hands clasped together and a huge smile on his face. 

Matthew was looking down at a cute and fluffy white puppy named Kumajirou when he heard a squeal, “A baby chicken!”

The omega went over and joined Gilbert in looking at the bird. It was a solitary chick in a cage that was warmed.

“It looks lonely,” said Gilbert, eyes glued and when it fluffed it’s feathers, he added, “Awwww.”

“I saw a cute dog back there,” said Matthew, looking back at the poofy animal he’d seen but had been unable to read the sign as it was blurry, “It’s name is Kikandango.”

Gilbert went back to the cage with the dog and read it over, “It’s name is Kumajirou.”

Matthew didn’t answer but stuck a finger through to pet the lazy looking dog whose face plastered against the cage, napping. The omega made a soft coo of happiness at the creature. 

“Do you want it?” asked Gilbert, looking back at the bird and then the dog. 

Matthew stared longingly at the animal. He really did but wasn’t sure if that was the correct answer. Crouched in front of the cage, he watched as the dog opened his eyes wide and then slowly, lazilly, lick Matthew’s finger. Despite trying to hide his joy, Matthew giggled and smiled. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s get him, yeah?”

Matthew nodded and resumed petting the sweet animal. 

#

Gilbert had grown up with his alpha father, his omega mother having died when Ludwig was born. His brother was an alpha. His father Aldric had been a soldier in the army, eventually gaining ranks to leader of the army of Galilas. That meant that Gilbert was also surrounded by alphas from the troops as well. Therefore, he’d never really got a chance to see the nurturing nature of an omega at work.

That was likely why he found himself rather amazed at the way that Matthew took care of that puppy as if it were a baby. The omega brushed Kumajirou’s fur, played with him outside, and lovingly prepared cooked foods instead of kibbles. The white dog, who’d seemed to grow even larger in the mere week they’d had him, cuddled with Matthew every night. 

“He’d make a good parent,” muttered Gilbert as he watched Matthew play fetch with the dog. 

He’d always wanted a kid or two. However he and Erzsi were soldiers and had never had the time to fully settle down and have the family they wanted. They were always on edge as to when they’d be called to battle. Then the great war broke out and knew there was no way they’d be able to have kids for years.

Gilbert felt that odd warmth again and a gently whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He spun around but and could have sworn he'd seen a flash of a hand with a matching golden ring as it faded from sight. Twirling the golden band from Erzsi on his finger, Gilbert shook his head and felt like he was losing his mind.

he watched as Matthew came inside. He didn’t fail to miss the sour look on the omega’s face when he caught sight of Gilbert. The alpha simply had no idea what it was for. 

“What was that about?” asked Gilbert, following Matthew into the living room and leaning against the door frame.

Body jolting as Gilbert noticed that it was prone to doing, Matthew looked over in the alpha’s direction. He still rarely ever met Gilbert’s eyes or spoke up, even after a third therapy session. Ludwig had insisted to Gilbert that recovery took time and that some abused omegas never got over their experiences. 

Gilbert understood all of that. He just wished that is new room mate would tell him things. Like why he’s clearly irritated. 

“Si-Gilbert?” said Matthew and Gilbert heard the almost spoken sir.

“You gave me a dirty look. Not that I care or anything, I’m too awesome for those kinds of emotions. I just want to know,” said Gilbert, grinning as if to prove his point.

As usual, the omega was quiet for a long time before he said, “It’s nothing.”

“Yeah? Fine,” replied Gilbert with a clipped tone and flopped onto the couch and flicked on the television.

The omega’s attention focused at once on the TV and Gilbert assumed he hadn’t had much of it growing up. Gilbert, however, was still irritated that he’d been lied to. The omega had something on his mind. And Gilbert would figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, Gilbert’s an idiot. I swear he’s not being purposefully cruel by wearing the ring. He’s just completely clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Though Matthew had been told by his therapists that omegas were not required to do anything in Galilas, he still didn’t quite believe them. It was hard to dispel the idea that omegas weren’t the home makers when he’d only ever seen that and only ever been told that.

Besides, there was something quite nice about sitting down and looking over a clean room that you’d just scrubbed by hand. Everything sparkling and smelling of lemons.

Over the weeks that Matthew had been in his new home, he’d found all kinds of hidden dust to clean that the alpha hadn’t taken care of. Matthew had moved furniture and dusted ceilings. All of this despite the weird looks he’d get from his alpha for perching atop ladders and washing the highest things that nobody would see.

At that moment, Matthew sat on the couch, sweating despite the fresh cool air drifting in from the open window. 

“Hey,” said Gilbert, walking in from another room.

The alpha’s footsteps had been so quiet that Matthew hadn’t heard him enter. Once more he jumped and shuffled on the couch as far away as possible making himself look small. He hadn’t been feeling the need to do that every time that he saw Gilbert, only when he was startled. 

“Why don’t I ever smell your fear aside from the one time?” asked Gilbert.

The alpha was dressed in a leather jacket, black pants, and held a ring of keys. He looked ready to leave the house. 

Matthew shrugged his answer. Gilbert huffed. 

“Come on, Why the hell won’t you tell me?” asked Gilbert voice low before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and calmly adding, “Please?”

Matthew closed his eyes and shook his head. 

Gilbert sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa and sighed, “Look. I was thinking of taking you flying. But I don’t know that it’s a good idea if you still don’t trust me.”

Matthew looked up suddenly and gasped. He didn’t want to tell. But he also wanted to fly more than anything. This was blackmail. He gripped onto the fabric of his pants and thought about how kind the alpha had been in the weeks since his outburst. Maybe it had been a one-time thing?

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, shakily, Matthew said, “I can suppress my scent.”

Both of the alpha’s brows rose and he said, “Really? I thought maybe you had something wrong with your scent glands or something.”

Matthew shook his head, “I learned.”

Gilbert whistled. “You learn to do that in the army to avoid detection from the enemy. Do you know how long it takes to perfect? Many recruits are sent home because they never can get it right, especially when they are really pissed off.”

“I didn’t know that,” said Matthew, feeling a tinge of pride but unsure if he should. That probably wasn’t a good thing for an omega to feel in a skill that should be only for alpha soldiers. 

A sour look flitted across Gilbert’s face when he met Matthew’s eyes and he muttered, “I bet it runs in the family huh?”

Matthew tilted his head, “My father isn’t very good at doing it but my brother is I think. He didn’t need to use it much at home but he was a great soldier.”

As he spoke about his elder brother he sat up taller. He was very proud of his sibling and all that he had accomplished even though he understood that he was a solider in the war against the new country Matthew was in. Alfred hadn’t been drafted, he’d volunteered. His brother was exceptionally brave.

Gilbert yelled and let out a burst of angry scent, “Don’t ever speak of your brother in my house again.”

Hanging his head and tamping down all of the fear and scents that his body tried to release, Matthew gripped the couch cushions hard instead. What had he said wrong? His therapist said that omegas could talk about whatever they wanted. Matthew knew it had been all wrong. 

“Sorry sir,” whispered Matthew and he got up to scurry into the kitchen. He had some baking to do anyway. 

Why had he ever thought anything was or could be different? Maybe some omegas in this country got lucky but Matthew wasn’t one of them. 

#

When he was in the process of shaping his dough into a loaf and brushing it with a water and maple glaze, Matthew noticed the alpha come into the room. Gilbert paced down the length of the kitchen once, twice and then a third time before gripping onto the back of a chair. 

“I’m sorry,” said Gilbert in his gritty voice, not making eye contact. 

The alpha didn’t have a reason to be sorry really. Right?

Still, Matthew didn’t answer and focused on cutting three slices along the width of the smooth white dough. He then sprinkled some sesame seeds on the top. He had nothing to say and didn’t want to get into trouble. After all, he didn’t know what he’d said to make Gilbert angry before. Expect for mentioning his own brother.

But why would that make the alpha upset?

“Have you met my brother before?” chanced Matthew when he placed the bread in the oven and shut the door.

He expected another outburst but only felt the increasing warmth from the working oven and a soft whisper in his ear that he was so brave. Matthew just didn’t understand why the voice sounded female and not like his own self. It was strange. 

“Yes,” said Gilbert and Matthew could heard the grinding of teeth from across the room.

Then, without warning, Gilbert pushed the chair to the ground and yelled, “I hate this fucking voice in my head. It sounds like her.”

Though the alpha was about to push down another chair and Matthew desperately wanted to run. To find somewhere to hide, and he knew of even more places that he’d found as he’d been cleaning over the weeks. Instead, Matthew held his ground, swallowed and stepped towards Gilbert. 

“You hear it too?” asked Matthew, quiet as a whisper in the wind but with how Gilbert paused in motion, he knew that he might as well have yelled the words. 

“What did you say?”

After a gulp of air and saliva, Matthew said, “I thought that I’d been going crazy. My inner voice has been sounding female. Sometimes I think I hear a whisper in my ear and a warmth.”

“Follow me,” said Gilbert. 

And against his better judgement and the instincts that still cried for him to run, Matthew did as he was asked. 

He sat on the couch as Gilbert started up a video on the TV. The sound had previously been muted but Matthew saw a rather tall female on the screen with long brown hair tied up in a braid that draped over her shoulder. She had a flower in her hair and wore a white tank top and grey camo pants over her well toned and almost muscular body. Her green eyes were trained on the camera and she had her hands on her hips. 

As the sound was slowly increased, Matthew’s blood ran cold. 

That voice was the same. 

“Gilbert do you really have to be recording me train? Seriously,” said the woman who then turned and threw a fist at the punching bag.

“Yes, it’s hot,” came Gilbert’s voice off screen.

The video was paused and Gilbert stared at the stopped image. 

“That’s her. That’s the voice I’ve been hearing,” said Matthew, too stunned to keep his thoughts to himself, “How is that possible?”

Gilbert shook his head, “I don’t know.”

#

Could Erzsi still be around and watching him? Gilbert looked around himself and didn’t see anything but the omega on the couch across from him, tilted head and oozing confusion. 

He’d never been the type to believe in the supernatural, so Gilbert was confused. Both he and Matthew heard the same voice of Erzsébet? Could the omega be trying to trick him?

“Let me smell you,” he demanded but tried to keep his emotions from leaking out and scaring the poor omega further.

As it was, the day’s plans of getting to be better friends with Matthew had gone awry when Gilbert had yelled and acted like an asshole about the omega simply mentioning his brother. 

Despite Matthew clenching his fists tightly and staring at the ground, He said, “Okay.”

And as Gilbert came closer, the scents got stronger and stronger until he couldn’t breath. First was the fear, acrid and bitter and tainting the room. Under that though was a sweetness like syrup and a tinge of something that Gilbert didn’t understand. He knew what lies smelled like, they were subtle but had hints of sourness to them. They tainted whoever told them. 

Individual smells could not be withheld, it was all or nothing. 

Gilbert found himself drift closer, curious about whatever he had scented. He came closer until his nose was buried in the crook on Matthew’s neck, inhaling deep and placing his big hands on the omega’s shoulders, feeling them tremble and Matthew’s fear spike minutely. Whatever he had smelled was faint and had a sweet muskiness to it. It drew Gilbert in and he wanted more. 

All thought having flown from his mind, Gilbert drifted closer and flicked out his tongue to taste the skin of Matthew’s neck. He moved up that smooth, pale column before he shot back as if he’ been burned. 

“Uh,” started Gilbert, words trapped within the haze of his conflicting emotions, “I, uh, you weren’t lying then?”

Matthew shook his head, eyes wide and pupils blown. His mouth was gaping before he jumped to his feet when Kumajirou trotted inside, poofy tail wagging happily behind him. The omega spoke to the dog, “Let’s go get you lunch.”

And Matthew scurried from the room. 

Gilbert ran a hand over his face before he heard whispered in his ear, “You never were very good at this, were you?”

Voice small and trembling, Gilbert said, “Erzsi? Is that you?”

There was nothing around him though. Yet he still heard, “Yes.”

“Where are you?” whispered Gilbert, not wanting to attract Matthew’s attention.

“In front of you,” said the wispy and almost ghostly but still oh so familiar voice of his dead mate.

“I’m so confused. How?”

“I didn’t know how either until Matthew came along.”

Gilbert blinked before he said, “Wait? Does that mean you’ve been here before I re-mated?”

There was a cheerful, “Yep. But you didn’t hear me.”

“So why can I hear you now? Can’t you find a way to come back?” said Gilbert, frantic and reaching out in front of him, tears gathering in his eyes, “Come back to life and back to me?”

His grasping hands met with nothing but air but he felt a warmth on the side of his face, “I don’t know why you can only hear me now Gilbert, but I can’t come back.”

“But-”

“You belong to Matthew now.”

Gilbert grit his teeth before hissing, “But I don’t love him, I love you.”

There was silence for several moments and Gilbert thought that he’d pissed Erzsi off and caused her to leave him. However eventually she spoke once more, “You can’t see the world the way that I can on the other side.”

“What does that mean?” asked Gilbert, frustrated and clenching his fists. 

“It means that I know that you should get closer to Matthew. You won’t regret it,” said Erzsi, adding, “And for the love of God, reel in that temper of yours.”

Staring down at the floor and closing his eyes, Gilbert gritted out, “Why did this happen to you? Why couldn’t he have taken me instead?”

There wasn’t an answer and Gilbert didn’t feel that familiar warmth again for another few days. He really wished that he knew what was going on and what to do next.

#

A few days later Matthew sat in the car and looked outside as Gilbert turned down a road that didn’t lead into town. That was where the omega had assumed that they’d be going. Instead they drove until they reached a huge field and a large steel building. Outside, on the pavement, was a small plane. It was white and only had a couple of windows aside from the ones in front. 

Were they here to fly?

Matthew didn’t dare ask. 

After Gilbert got out and Matthew kept sitting in place, Gilbert poked his head back inside of the car and asked, “Are you going to get out or what?”

Giving his head a swift nod, Matthew got out and followed his alpha to the air plane and watched him stroke the metal. 

“I missed this baby,” said the alpha, circling it, “She was always my favourite. What do you think?”

Matthew tentatively reached out a hand and felt the cool and smooth painted surface, “It’s wonderful.”

“Wanna fly in her with me?” asked Gilbert without looking over at Matthew. 

Matthew’s hurried voice blurted, “Can I?”

“Of course! No point in driving out here just to look at her,” said Gilbert before getting into the plane. 

Matthew followed and was about to sit in the back when Gilbert gestured the omega up to the front, “Just don’t touch anything. These seats have the best view after all.”

He nodded and buckled himself in before gingerly folding his hands on his lap. Gilbert snorted and started up the aircraft before taking off. 

As they rose in the air, Matthew took a quiet intake of air and held it when he began to watch the landscape around and then below him. It was majestic, everything so small, the knowledge that he was in the air, flying. A few low hanging clouds were under them, floating lazily by.

“That’s the house,” said Gilbert and Matthew grinned as he saw it, so small beneath them. 

The deep and dark blue of the waters made Matthew wish he could fall from the plane and into them.

“Beautiful,” whispered Matthew.

They stayed, quiet in the plane, until the sun began to set and they saw the sky turn brilliant with orange and yellow, clouds a hue of purple.

When Gilbert landed the plane, they sat in further silence, not moving, until the alpha said, “I’ve only ever shared this with her.”

“Thank you,” said Matthew and found a smile on his face as he chanced a look at the alpha.

#

Gilbert looked over at the omega from his gaze at the wind shield and found his breath catch in his throat. The smile that delicately curved Matthew’s lips, the pure joy that lit up the omega’s eyes, it made him feel something he hadn’t in so very long. It made him feel light.

It made him feel as if he would do more to please Matthew, not because he had to in order to coexist peacefully with the omega. 

No.

He wanted to see that smile again.

However instead of saying any of that, what he did was reach out and ruffle Matthew’s hair and chuckle, “Hey no problem. I love to fly anyway so I might as well have taken you too.”

Matthew opened and closed his mouth once, twice, then a third time before he squeaked out, “May we please go again sometime sir?”

Gilbert started on his way out of the plane and called back over his shoulder, “Yeah sure, if you stop calling me that.”

“But what should I call you?” asked Matthew.

Tripping as he exited the plane, Gilbert stumbled and nearly fell to the ground before he turned in shock. Matthew spoke every now and again but he almost never asked two questions in a row. Gilbert wondered if the flight had really made that much of a difference to Matthew. 

“You can call me by my name,” said Gilbert and then cackling as he added, “Or General Awesome. You can pick.”

“Okay,” began Matthew and then sucked his lips into his mouth before, with a breathy voice, said, “Gilbert.”

The alpha let out a puff of air and crossed his arms as he strode to the car, “And here I thought you’d call me General Awesome. That’s what my subordinates in the army called me.”

His only response was a faint giggle and the barely audible rustle of the grass under Matthew’s feet as he followed Gilbert.

“Anyway Little Bird, what are we going to do for supper?” asked Gilbert as he got into the car. 

“I can make it,” said Matthew, the hint of a smile still gracing his face. 

“Do you want to or are you just saying that?” said Gilbert as he pulled out and headed to the main road that lead either to town or back home. 

“I want-”

Gilbert looked over to Matthew as he started and saw the omega looking down at his lap. Gilbert raised a brow at him.

“To get dinner out?” finished Gilbert with a smirk.

Matthew didn’t say anything but did make a small hum under his breathe. 

“That’s what I thought.”

#

Matthew followed Gilbert into a restaurant. It smelled a little like fried foods and was redolent with the aroma of cooked meat. Wait staff scurried about with drinks and platters of steaks, burgers, sausages, and more. 

“This, my omega friend, is a steak-house!” Announced Gilbert with arms spread wide, “It is pretty much heaven on this mortal realm.”

Matthew couldn’t help but nod in response. It did smell wonderful. 

They were escorted to a table and given menus. Matthew didn’t understand what the female omega said to them both but he nodded all the same. Gilbert immediately picked up his menu and began to look through it. Matthew picked up his but looked at all of the foreign words with confusion. He had no idea what anything said and he felt stupid. Not to mention the fact that he had to look close to even see them properly.

Eventually the Server came back and said more words Matthew didn’t understand. When she looked down at Matthew, the omega hid his face behind the menu. Gilbert spoke to server and she went away.

“What’s up?”

Matthew didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to be yelled at for being an idiot. But he knew he had to say something, he just didn’t know what.

“Oh shit, I’m a fucking moron,” said Gilbert, smacking his forehead, “You can’t read or speak Galilan can you?”

Matthew shook his head, a sigh of relief escaping him when he wasn’t hit. 

“Wait, and you were squinting pretty hard at that page too. Do you need glasses?” asked the alpha.

Biting his lower lip, Matthew shrugged, “I don’t know. My brother had glasses but father never got me tested.”

The alpha’s brows furrowing, Gilbert clucked his tongue, “Well we’ll have to change that too won’t we. Fuck your father was a class act, huh?”

Matthew shrugged. He wanted to agree with the sarcastically spoken statement. However whenever he even thought about opening his mouth to speak against his father he felt as if he was being watched. He felt as if his father would jump out from nowhere to hurt him. He tried to push back that feeling and focus on picking dinner.

Gilbert began to list off what was on the menu in general. Matthew eventually picked out a food and they ordered.

As they waited, Matthew said, “I’m sorry.”

Gilbert paused, beer almost at his mouth and brow raised, “What for? Shouldn’t I be the one still apologizing or some shit?”

Once again, Matthew shrugged before clenching his eyes shut and forcing himself to speak, “I’m sorry that I’ve been so much trouble. This isn’t what you wanted.”

Gilbert was quiet for a while and watched the TV that was nearby and playing a football game. After a while he answered, “It wasn’t. I didn’t want to be mated to you at all.”

Matthew flinched and glared into his own drink of cola. Could the alpha have been blunter about his distaste for him?

Then the alpha continued, “But maybe I’m starting to think it isn’t so bad after all.”

Gilbert stared at Matthew, his eyes felt piercing and he once more spoke, “What about you?”

Stirring the straw through the cola and listening to the ice cubes clinking on the glass, Matthew asked, “What do you mean?”

“Are you happy?”

He wasn’t fully, though he only had a few examples of what happiness felt like. Fleeting moments that Alfred snuck to spend time with him. Matthew didn’t know what it felt like. What he did know was that he was feeling less afraid, even if he didn’t completely trust Gilbert yet. 

So he said, “I’m not unhappy. Not any more.”

Gilbert made room for their food as it was brought to the table. He gave a half grin at Matthew as he stabbed his fork into the thick and blood oozing steak, “I guess that’s a start, huh?”

#

The next morning, as Matthew was busy at the sink washing the breakfast dishes, there came a knock at the door. Sponge hovering over a plate, soap bubbles dripping down into the water below, the omega stared and wondered who it was. 

Maybe it was Feliciano again. Matthew enjoyed talking to other omegas. 

He watched Gilbert set down his phone that he’d been reading on and fling open to the door with a grin.

The jovial look on his face died and his face went from pale to red with anger, hand clenched hard on the wood of the door. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” growled Gilbert, releasing a deep scent of rage that felt suffocating in the room and forced Matthew to choke back a whimper. 

An equally gritted out voice came full of false cheer, “I’m here to see my little brother, Mattie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So more people in Galilas (Gilbert’s country) speak the language of Matthew’s country than the other way around. Most people from Matthew’s land of Kaiseth don’t speak Galilan. It’s sort of like English really. People in Galilas don’t see ‘English’ as the language of the enemy because other countries speak it as well. However Kaisethian people see Galilan as the language of the enemy and relatively few know it. 
> 
> Thus far if Matthew has understood what has been said to him or spoken around him it was ‘English’. I don’t have a name for it and IDK if I will bother to come up with one. *shrug*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve never written South Korea before nor have I honestly read any fanfics of him as a main character, so I hope I depict him properly. Or at least not horribly. 
> 
> Also, I get a little confused sometimes about names in other cultures. I assume that Soo is S.Korea’s last name and that Im Yong is his given name. Once again, if I am wrong PLEASE PLEASE correct me. I love learning but I don’t always get it right ^^;

Chapter 6

 

Dropping his sponge into the water and not even bothering to dry his hands, Matthew ran to the front door and stood, still, gaping at the sight before him. On the front porch was his older brother, a suitcase dragging behind him. Beside him was an omega, smaller than Alfred and around Matthew’s own height but perhaps with a sturdier build to his body. The other had black hair that hung down to about mid-ear and a single curl that looked almost out of place. He wore a rather stylish dark grey blazer over a light grey shirt and black jeans. Matthew didn’t ask who he was though.

Instead he flung himself into his brother’s opened arms and around his neck.

“Hey!” said Alfred with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Matthew’s shoulders, “I take it that you missed me.”

Matthew nodded his head and sniffed into the warm leather of the brown jacket that his sibling so often wore, “You weren’t at my wedding. Why?”

Alfred grumbled and let out the faintest hint of ire before it was immediately tamped down and he said, “Dad didn’t tell me. Hell he didn’t even tell me that you were gone for the longest time, insisting that you were sick and in your bedroom. When I stormed your room and saw it empty Dad still didn’t tell me anything. I had to corner a servant and coax it out of him as to where you’d gone.”

Matthew slipped from his brother’s hug and looked up at him, “So you didn’t miss it on purpose?”

Alfred shook his head, “Of course not.”  
It was then, as Matthew backed up from the comforting scent of the only family that mattered to him, that he smelled the fury rising off of Gilbert. He shook and stepped closer to Alfred once more. 

The strange omega that Alfred bought with him also got closer and said, “Ah! He’s freaking scary!”

Alfred’s upper lip curled and he said, “Hey General Fuck-Face! Mind if you stop terrifying the omegas?”

Matthew peeked behind him to see Gilbert taking deep breaths through gritted and bared teeth. Why in the world did Gilbert seem to hate Alfred so much? He said they’d met previously, probably during the war. Did he hate all soldiers from Kaiseth that much? Or was it just his brother?

Stomping forth, Gilbert clenched his fists tight and snarled, “Get off of my property!”

Matthew jumped out of the way and dragged the other omega with him, not really looking at him and keeping his eyes on the two alphas who, by then, were nose to nose. 

“Make me asshole. This is Mattie’s place now too and I know he wants me here,” said Alfred in response, puffing up his chest and leaning closer, teeth also bared. 

Shrinking back towards the door to the house, Matthew shook. The smell of anger that came off of his brother was unlike anything he’d ever smelled from his normally chipper sibling. 

“I will not allow somebody like you into my home!” yelled Gilbert before connecting his fist to Alfred’s jaw.

Stumbling from the strike, Alfred kicked out his leg to trip Gilbert. The pale alpha leapt and over the leg and slipped behind Alfred only to receive an elbow to his ribs.

The two alpha went back and forth, trading vicious blows and ended up grappling on the ground. The strange omega was petrified and looked just as Matthew did, wanting to break the two up but also wanting to run and hide, shaking and looking behind him for a place to flee. 

It wasn’t until Gilbert was on top, arms fully outstretched and locked at the elbows, hands tightening around Alfred’s neck. The alpha on the bottom spewed curses until his face began to colour and his words came out as wisps of breath.. [1]

The voice that he now knew was Erzsébet whispered to Matthew, “I can’t get through to him. You need to stop him.”

Scared that he’d be hit or worse, strangled as well, Matthew ran up beside Gilbert anyway.

“Stop,” screamed the strange omega who had followed Matthew, running and pounding on Gilbert’s back, “Please, you’re killing him. Oh god Alfred!”

Gilbert’s vision was focused down on the alpha under him. 

Matthew put a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder and leaned in, hardly able to breath in the oppressive aura of rage-scent around the two alphas and whispered in his ear, “Gilbert, please stop. Please don’t kill him.”

He really didn’t expect that to help. Why would Gilbert listen to him? All Matthew could do was try to give out what he thought might be a calming scent and try and hope that it would save his brother’s life. 

Just as blue began to creep up on Alfred's face, Gilbert let go. Alfred lay gasping and coughing on the ground as the dark haired omega cupped Alfred’s face gently and pressed kisses to his forehead. Alfred stroked back the omega’s hair with an affection that would have made Matthew smile, if not for the situation.

Cursing, Gilbert pounded his fists into the ground and then yelled, “Fuck this.”

And then the alpha got up and stormed back into the house. 

Alfred sat up with support of the omega beside him and then coughed once more before saying in a now raspy voice from his assault , “Wow. What an asshole.”

Matthew didn’t say anything. Sure he didn’t want his brother killed. He loved him. But why did Gilbert seem to hate the man so much? It didn’t make sense. 

The other omega nodded and said, “Yeah. I wish we got a hotel room.”

Alfred grimaced and said, “Yeah but I wanna stay here with Matthew.”

The other patted Alfred’s arm, “I know.”

Alfred blinked between the other omega and Matthew himself before standing and perking up, as if unphased by what he’d just gone through, despite the bruises and the clearly injured tone to his voice, and said, “How silly of me, I haven’t introduced you two yet.”

“Im Yong, this is my baby brother, Matthew. Mattie, this is my mate, Im Yong,” said Alfred gestured between the two omegas. 

Mouth gaped for only a moment, Matthew then smiled warmth at the omega. His new brother. 

“I’m pleased to meet you, come in, come in,” said Matthew, not wanting to let his family stay outside for a moment longer, “I can make you something to eat if you’d like.”

“I’m stuffed still,” said Im Yong, hand on his stomach and groaning. Matthew noticed that the omega stayed close to Alfred as they walked and kept looking around himself.   
Probably for Gilbert.

Alfred placed a hand on Matthew’s shoulder and said, “We ate in town Mattie. You aren’t a servant.”

“But-”

Alfred’s face darkened a fraction before he asked, “That asshole doesn’t treat you like one does he?”

Of all the things that Gilbert had done, treating Matthew like he was a slave to cook and clean had most certainly not been one of them. He frantically shook his head, “Nope.”

His older brother breathed a sigh of relief and then said, “Good, well, let’s sit down and catch up, huh?”

 

#

Gilbert heard the faint mumblings of the talking below. He felt like throwing his phone out of the window and breaking all of the furniture in his room. However he couldn’t.

If he did, he wouldn’t stop there. No. He’d storm back downstairs and plunge a knife into Alfred’s heart or stick the barrel of a gun down his throat before pulling the trigger. 

And if he did that, all of the progress he’d made on becoming friends with Matthew would go down the drain. If it hadn’t already.

He flipped over on his bed and rummaged through the side table drawer until he came across a small bottle of whiskey. He cracked it open and took a swig, then another, then another until his throat burned and his belly felt warm.

As the day wore on, he found a large bottle of raspberry schnapps and cracked it open, drinking it and not caring how expensive the booze had been. 

Finally the world spun and he sat against the wall, head canted back to look at the ceiling. He held the empty glass bottle in his hand. He’d made near the window by that point and it was getting dark.

How long had he been sitting and drinking for? It was getting to winter and was getting darker sooner, but he’d gone upstairs right after breakfast.

He watched the light of the moon through blurry eyes. 

“Sir?” said Matthew, cracking open the door, “Supper is ready.”

Gilbert didn’t bother to answer and tried to get another drop of schnapps out of the bottle. Matthew was calling him sir again. Fuck. 

He heard the omega sniff a few times and go further into the room before tip-toeing closer to him, but staying an arm’s length away, “Why do you hate him? Alfred’s not a bad person.”

“You have no idea,” said Gilbert without fire.

Matthew inched closer, slowly and it didn’t escape Gilbert’s notice that he watched his every move. The omega slipped the bottle from Gilbert’s hands and put it up on the nearest surface. 

“No, I don’t,” said Matthew, wringing his hands before standing up.

Gilbert assumed that the quiet omega was going back downstairs and the alpha tried to stand in order to go to bed. He’d eat later. However as he tried to stand he fell face first on the floor and curled up, the world still spinning violently. He groaned and heard Matthew’s footsteps stop. Then they started once more, coming closer this time.

“Please don’t hit me,” whispered Matthew before he reached for Gilbert’s arm.

Gilbert used the omega’s grasp as enough leverage to help himself stand up. He swayed in place before Matthew shifted closer to Gilbert in order to lend his support. 

The alpha leaned on the omega, eyes closed and he said, “Not going to hit you. Not a monster.”

The muscles that had been so stiff before under Gilbert’s arm relaxed as the two made their way to the bed. Matthew waited until Gilbert had sat down before moving out from under his arm. Gilbert missed the warmth immediately. He flopped to his back and gazed, at Matthew. Gilbert’s eyes had been hazy and he was still so so very drunk. But his sight cleared all at once as he saw the omega bathed in the light from the moon. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven.

“Only a demon would hit you,” mumbled Gilbert eyelids drooping and he added, “Beautiful.”

And then he fell asleep.

#

Matthew stood stock still beside Gilbert’s bed, hands clasped and eyes wide. A string of drool began to run down the alpha’s cheek and a snore was grunted into the room.

Had he really just heard that right? Gilbert thought Matthew was beautiful?

The omega shook his head and chastised himself aloud, “He’s drunk. Besides, he just about killed your brother.”

Erzsébet whispered, “He meant it. And it’s true. If I were still alive and hadn’t been mated to Gilbert I would have taken you as a mate in a heartbeat.”

Matthew felt his cheeks colour furiously. Was this what his life was going to be like? Stopping his alpha from killing his brother and then getting hit on by a ghost?

Wait! Matthew still wasn’t even sure he even believed that ghosts were real. How was he so sure that he wasn’t losing his mind and this was all in his head? Despite both he and Gilbert hearing the same voice. 

He felt a warmth rub his lower back and teasingly go lower towards his butt before he yelped and ran from the room, an oblivious Gilbert still fast asleep and snoring.

Footsteps stomped up the stairs and Alfred was right next to Matthew in hardly a second when he saw what had to have been a look of sheer embarrassment on the omega’s face. 

“I heard a noise! Are you okay?” asked Alfred, looking his little brother all over. 

Matthew didn’t mention the fact that for Alfred to have made it up so quickly that he must have already been upstairs eavesdropping. All he said was, “I’m okay. Gilbert’s asleep, so we should eat.”

He ignored the good-natured feminine laughter in his ear as the two siblings went downstairs.

#

Matthew was both relieved and strangely disappointed that Gilbert hadn’t gone back downstairs the next day. Being the good omega that he was, he would bring meals to the alpha’s door and knock, leaving the plate of food down on the floor for the silent man on the other side. When he’d go back up and hour or so later, the plate would be empty and waiting for him. 

He wondered why Gilbert was holing himself up rather than confront Alfred more, which was honestly what Matthew expected. He was glad though, that his brother wouldn’t get beat up during his entire visit. Alfred’s neck was bruised terribly, even more so the next day.  
“Don’t ya wish you lived in the city though Mattie?” asked Alfred as Matthew showed him and Im Yong around the outside of the house. 

Matthew made a hum of consideration before saying, “I get to go to the city enough. I think I’d find the noise too much all the time though, considering the quiet I grew up with.”

He looked over at Im Yong and pointed tried not to stare as the omega hobbled along side them. The limp wasn’t overly exaggerated but it was there and it was obvious the more they walked along. Matthew wanted to know if they were going too far for Im Yong, but he didn’t know if that was polite to ask. He wondered why he had the physical impairment. All Matthew knew for sure was that his brother-in-law was smiling pleasantly.

“We’re thinking of moving here,” said Alfred, placing a hand on his mate’s shoulder.

Matthew’s eyes widened and he grasped Alfred’s free hand, “But won’t father be furious? You’re his heir!”

Alfred scowled and said, “I don’t give a shit what that asshole wants or says.”

Im Yong whimpered at the angry tone in Alfred’s voice and moved closer to tuck under his alpha’s arm, letting out a calming and soothing scent. Matthew titled his head in wonder at the immediate relaxation in Alfred’s body. 

“Sorry,” Whispered Matthew, walking away from them and down to the dock, sitting down and hanging his legs over the side. 

Alfred eventually came over to him and sighed, “No, I’m sorry for losing my temper a bit. You didn’t do anything but suffer under that man’s hand. In fact, I’ve meant to apologize to you for a long time.”

Picking off tiny bits of lichen and flicking the green flakes into the water, Matthew said, “What for? You didn’t do anything.”

“That’s just it!” huffed Alfred, “I couldn’t ever manage to get you away from father even though I knew you were being abused. I don’t know that I ever tried hard enough.”

Matthew frowned and hugged his sibling, “I don’t care. You still made my life happier when you were around.”

Even though he did feel a small niggle of acknowledgement in the back of his mind at what Alfred had said. In fact, he did feel a little upset that his brother didn’t try harder to save him, always had if he were to be honest. Really, it wasn’t his place and his alpha sibling did try. He felt like he was being unfair to even think that.

“So you forgive me?” asked Alfred, sticking out his bottom lip and making his eyes go all wide and shiny, his classic pouting face.

Matthew smiled, “Of course I do.”

Just as Matthew spoke those last words, Im Yong gave a high pitched shriek and fell to the ground. His hands were over his ears and he shook his head back and forth.

“Not again, not again, not again,” cried the omega.

Alfred jumped to his feet and ran to his mate, drawing the smaller man into his arms and holding him tight, glancing around for the threat, “What’s wrong babe?”

Tears streaming down his face, hands tightened in Alfred’s shirt, Im Yong said, “I heard her. She’s here. She’s here and she’s going to finish the job I just know it.”

Matthew and Alfred’s brows both furrowed at the same time and they both tilted their heads in confusion.

It was Alfred who asked, “What do you mean?”

But he spoke those words slow and careful, as if he really did know what the omega meant.

“It was HER. She kept whispering that she was sorry. So sorry. But she can’t mean it. She’s around and is going to kill me this time,” said Im Yong before burying his head into Alfred’s neck and shaking with great body racking sobs. 

Alfred looked even more confused before stroking his omega’s hair and giving out a warm scent, “It can’t be her. Erzsébet Beilschmidt is dead. I saw to that myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> So that happened. :D Best place to end this chapter, riiiiight?
> 
> Also, for the scene where Erzsi “tries” to grab Matt’s butt…yeah, I’m not sorry. XD
> 
> I couldn’t really figure out a way to add in Im Yong Soo’s whole , “All the best things are made in Korea,” thing without making it seem forced. So I didn’t.
> 
>  
> 
> [1] I have never seen, nor have I choked somebody. I have absolutely no desire to do concrete/in depth research on it out of fear of seeing a photo of a dead person. So I hope my imagination is good enough to describe the choke scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ^^; Sorry about the wait. A whole bunch of procrastination via binge watching Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency, being sick, and then watching an episode of Hoarders. Did you know that watching one episode of that will clean your entire house? Yep, you won’t want to do anything else but scrub until every surface shines. So I only went over and spell checked this, I didn’t deep edit or anything so I could get it out.
> 
> Also NSFW warning for this chapter. Yep.

Chapter 7

 

The fire popped and crackled in hearth as Im Yong sat next to Alfred, sniffling, eye-lids drooping closed. The alpha’s arm was around the omega, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. It was a sweet and warm scene.

One that Matthew watched from across the room.

Alfred looked over to his sibling and, in a hushed voice, said, “Mattie, why don’t you sit down with us?”

Matthew shook his head. Logically, he’d known that his brother had killed while at war. That was all part of what happened, especially in a conflict that had been as long and bloody as the one the alpha had been involved in. However suspecting and knowing were two different things.

His brother had killed the woman who had been mated to Gilbert. Erzsébet, whose voice had always sounded so kind.

And what had she done to Im Yong? Matthew was worried about him but the omega didn’t want to talk, even to Alfred. Im Yong had settled down and looked as if he were about to fall asleep.

“No,” whispered Matthew, ignoring the calls of his brother to come back and talk.

Grabbing his scarf to go along with his coat since the sun had long since sunk beyond the horizon, Matthew went back outside. His breath puffed out in front of him in little clouds and he sighed. Sometimes he wished that he could live alone. Maybe in a little cabin in the middle of nowhere. He could learn to grow his own food, raise some animals. Maybe some chickens. 

Behind him he heard a bark and Kuma ran up to him, licking at Matthew’s uncovered hand before prancing around the yard. How had he got out? Matthew had been sure that the puppy had been in the house. Then he heard the crunch of leaves.

“Alfred? You should go back to-” started Matthew as he turned, only to see Gilbert standing there, not looking at him but at his feet.

The alpha’s face was expressionless but his right foot shuffled around on the ground.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, looking around themselves and then up into the sky.

“You wanna get out of here?” asked Gilbert, adding, “I just-”

He didn’t finish. But now Matthew had an idea of why. Well, more than an idea. Alfred had killed Gilbert’s mate. Alfred, who looked so much like a slightly taller and bulkier version of Matthew himself. 

“How can you stand to look at me?” asked Matthew, sucking his lips into his mouth. His emotions felt like they were all over the place and he didn’t know how to feel, “He killed her.”

Gilbert looked up sharply but there was no anger in his eyes. His mouth opened and closed several times before he walked over to Matthew. The omega’s back hunched and he didn’t know whether he should shrink back or not. Instead of moving, he held his place and tried to be brave. 

A hand fell onto his shoulder and Gilbert’s thumb moved back and forth. The alpha didn’t say anything but in the dark of the evening, Matthew could see a flush to his cheeks that he was certain wasn’t from the cold. 

“I just-” began Gilbert before he took a deep breath and continued, “Let’s go into town and get away from here.”

Matthew nodded and they headed to the car once the omega let the dog inside the house.

#

Gilbert couldn’t have been happier than to be out of that house. Every second he spent holed up as his house was run by that other, murderous alpha felt like a slap to the face. Fuck that asshole. It was his house and he should be able to kick that fuck’s ass and send him packing.

The reason he wasn’t going to, however, was standing calmly next to him. The omega’s hands were pressed against the glass wall of the ball they were in.

“It’s the largest ferris wheel in the world,” said Gilbert, next to Matthew, “It’s best at night.”

They rose up slowly into the air, alone in the compartment. The lights from the cars glittered below them, the buildings fantastically light up in all sorts of colours. [1] The wait hadn’t been that long for Gilbert, who had a VIP card to a bunch of places in the city. It also ensured him ride with Matthew alone.

“It would be a nice way to see the sunset or sunrise,” said Matthew as they stopped at the top for a while and enjoyed the view. 

“That too,” said Gilbert, standing near Matthew but unsure of how close he should or shouldn’t get. 

Gilbert shut his eyes tight and groaned inwardly. He had no idea what to do or what he even wanted from Matthew. But he knew now, seeing Matthew and Alfred at the same time in the same place, how different they truly were. Matthew couldn’t be a sweeter person. And Alfred…

Well Gilbert wasn’t going to think of HIM until later. 

He watched Matthew run a hand over his forehead and huff, “It’s kind of hot in here though s- Gilbert.”

“Really? I was thinking it was cold actually.”

In the reflection from the glass, Gilbert saw Matthew’s face contort with confusion. Then the omega said, “Oh. Weird.”

The glass compartment began to move once more and before they knew it they were off and walking back to the street. Gilbert felt hungry as was about to suggest getting kebabs when Matthew spoke.

“What did Erzsébet do to Im Yong Soo,” asked Matthew quietly from beside him.

Gilbert frowned and said, “What the hell are you talking about? She never met him before in her life.”

“Oh,” said Matthew and they both walked for a few more moments before he added, “Because Im Yong heard her voice too, when we were outside. He was worried that she was around and that she’d kill him.”

Gilbert had no idea what that was about and said as much, “Obviously he’s a freak. He’s crazy.”

Matthew gave another of those subtle sour looks. The one where his eyebrows would get just ever so closer to each other and his lips would thin. The omega slowly began to slow his walk before he stopped, breathing heavily, body trembling.

“No. I don’t think he is,” said Matthew, not looking at Gilbert, words shaky.

The omega stepped away from him. People began to stare as they stopped around them. 

“What the hell are you saying?” asked Gilbert, not liking where this was going but clenching his fists to avoid losing his shit. 

“I’m saying that Erzsébet did something to him. She must have. Why else would he be so scared?” said Matthew, stepping further away.

Gilbert shook his head. He didn’t believe this? How could anybody smear his mate’s name? Drag her through the mud of some freak’s lies? She would never have done anything that Gilbert, her superior officer, didn’t order. And Gilbert sure as fuck didn’t tell Erzsi to hurt somebody they’d both never met.

“You know what? Fuck this. You can think what you want,” started Gilbert, voice deadly calm, cracking as it desperately struggled to turn into a yell, “I’m so pissed right that that I want to…just…Whatever. She wouldn’t have done that.”

Gilbert turned on his heels and began to stalk away, fists clenched still by his side. He avoided yelling but what good did it really do? 

The car wasn’t too far away so he plopped on the hood and rested his feet on the bumper of the car in front of him, not giving enough of a shit to care what the person who owned it might think. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, breathing in deep. He let the smoke surround him as he smoked two more in quick succession. As he snicked the lighter under the fourth, a different scent broke through the haze of tobacco.

Turning his head, Gilbert saw Matthew leaning against the driver car door, knees up against his chest and head hanging low. His shoulders shook. The smell was so different though and Gilbert couldn’t put his finger on it. Pocketing the lighter and tossing the ciggy to the ground he hopped off the hood and crouched near the omega.

The smokes had helped him calm down enough to think a bit more clearly. He frowned. 

“Look I’m not…y’know…whatever I said back there. I’m good. I just don’t want to talk about it okay. Let’s just go h-” as Gilbert spoke, the words froze as he got a really good smell of the omega. 

The alpha’s cock hardened immediately and he took one more, deep shuddering breath in as he leaned towards Matthew’s neck. He ran the tip of his nose over the smooth skin.

“You’re in heat,” he breathed out  
Matthew tilted his head and exposed his neck to Gilbert and said, “Yes.”

The omega’s hands boldly reached out to grab Gilbert’s jacket and drew him closer. Gilbert felt instantly as if he could pin Matthew down and fuck him right there on the side walk. But he couldn’t. God he needed to think. What to do, what to do?

“Please,” whispered Matthew, warm breath on Gilbert’s ear.

Shutting his eyes tight and drawing the omega to standing, Gilbert said, “Okay. Let’s get back.”

“No time. Please soon, now,” said Matthew, licking at Gilbert’s beck under his ear..

Gilbert nodded and led the omega to the passenger side of the car and then hopped in. He’d take Matthew to a heat hotel. The ones that had commercials claiming to provide ‘a luxury heat experience for the omega you love’ or some shit like that. Gilbert didn’t purposefully pay attention to those ads but the jingles would get stuck in a person’s head. Incidentally, he knew the location of one because there was one on the way he normally took to get to his brother’s place. 

The fifteen minutes it took to arrive was probably some of the most agonizing of his life. At least that was what he felt at the time. Once trapped in the car with Matthew it was all he could smell, the sweet musk of aroused omega. Gilbert wondered how he hadn’t smelled it sooner that his heat was close. Then again, Matthew probably hid it or didn’t even realize.

Gilbert groaned and didn’t care that his tires squealed as he turned into the parking lot. By the time he got to the hotel his cock felt so hard it was trying to burst out of his jeans. Matthew was panting and squirming in the seat and kept reaching out to Gilbert and pawing his leg.

Taking a deep breath, Gilbert led them out of the car.

#

Matthew didn’t even understand how he’d missed that fact that he’d been in pre-heat. Perhaps he was so busy with his life with Gilbert and then with his brother coming over that he missed any possible small symptoms. Then again, his pre-heats had never been very strong, possibly because he was still a teenager. He knew that he should have at least remembered that it was getting to be that time in his quarter yearly heat cycle.

Now here he was, entering a strange hotel. Inside of the room, when Gilbert found and flicked on the light was a small room with a door on the other end. In the small room was a table and a small closet to store their coats, which they did.

In a voice that was deeper than Matthew was used to, Gilbert said, “I assume they put food here on this table when ordered so that people aren’t walking in on the nest room.”

Matthew nodded but he only just barely understood what had been spoken to him, any more words and he would have zoned out, focused inwards on his own desire. He darted to the heat room and instantly looked around. The actual nest was the shape of a bed but lower to the ground and with thick curtains and a fabric top. The mattress itself was covered with one of those protectors that go over the whole thing. On the side of the room were shelves and shelves of blankets and cushions. More then he’d seen in his life. [2] The décor was warm and inviting, dimly lit. There was a stereo, a small fridge built into the wall by the nest. 

Matthew sat on the mattress and sighed. It was more comfortable than anything he’d been on and the sheets were silky soft. 

He began to pile blankets into a nest shape. He’d never actually seen a nest, so he’d never known what to do to make one. If there was at least one thing his father respected it was a heat. His father hadn’t harassed Matthew at all during that time of year. An omega servant would bring Matthew food and water during that time and wouldn’t comment on the state of the nest. So Matthew at least assumed that his previous nests hadn’t been a disaster. 

Matthew was acutely aware of Gilbert sitting across the room at a small table and chair set. His fingers strummed over and over again on the wooden surface. Gilbert wasn’t looking at the nest.

Matthew hurried it up and then stripped his clothes off, throwing them to the side. He laid down on the nest.

Nothing. Not even a glance. 

He got on his hands and knees, spreading his legs and exposing his slick shiny backside.

Gilbert purposely looked away.

Whimpering and clawing at the blankets as the exposed position made Matthew even more aroused, he said, “I’m ready.”

Gilbert got up and Matthew’s dick hardened in anticipation before he heard, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Gilbert-”

“No this, it’s the final step to leaving her behind and I can’t. I just can’t.”

When Matthew heard the door open he cried, “Please don’t leave me alone. I need you. Please, please please.”

Gilbert stopped walking and after a moment, the door closed. 

Once more he begged, “I-I don’t want to be alone in here without you.”

He heard the rustle of fabric and the clink of a belt hitting the wooden floor. Matthew wiggled his rear in what he hoped was an enticing manner. The mattress dipped behind him and he felt a shaky and cool hand on his hip.

“Are you sure that you even want me?”

Matthew nodded and whimpered desperately.

“Okay,” said Gilbert in a deep and raspy voice, rubbing his hand up to Matthew’s lower back. Matthew felt the coolness of a ring on the alpha’s hand and he gritted his teeth.

“Please take it off,” he asked quietly, knowing he’d be denied.

Gilbert paused for a good long while and Matthew wondered if the alpha was just retraining anger. But as he looked back he saw Gilbert starting at his old wedding ring on his hand. Then he gave it a kiss and took it off, placing it on the side table.

Matthew was about to give him thanks when his words died in his throat. Gilbert was hard. Very much so. His cock was long, thick and uncut. It was very pale, only slightly more pink than Gilbert’s skin. The tip that peaked out beyond the foreskin was rosy with a tinge of purple.

He had no idea how it would fit inside of him but oh did he ever want it in of him. More than anything in the world. Even though he knew sex was supposed to hurt so much, he couldn’t help wanting it so much right then.

Despite the previously sombre mood, Gilbert gave a low chuckle and said, “Like what you see.”

Matthew couldn’t do anything but nod and look over the nude and very well toned alpha and moaned, “Yes.”

The rich and deep smell of Gilbert’s lust had already been strong but sharply increased when Matthew made that moan of agreement. Gilbert’s hands both rubbed at Matthew’s soft cheeks and the slick dripped further. One hand made it’s way to Matthew hole where a single finger gently probed until slowly but surely it sunk inside. 

A gasp tore out of Matthew and he wriggled backwards onto that digit, “Oh.”

And then Matthew considered what was happening, “W-why…oh, oh, oh, why a-aren’t you having s-sex with me?”

Gilbert’s movement paused before he continued and said, “I need to stretch you first. I may not know much but I do know that. At least for the first time.”

“B-but- AH!”

The finger inside of him hit something that made Matthew see stars and he cried out. Another finger slipped in beside the first and, every so often, would hit that wonderful spot and make him quiver. It lasted forever,the stretching, with a third finger added. Gilbert’s free hand stroked Matthew’s lower back.

The fingers were removed and Matthew whined, trying to move along with them so that they didn’t go. However immediately the warm tip of something blunt nudged at his entrance.

The omega held his breath, excited and scared at the same time, unable to control his scent. At an agonizingly slow pace, the cock pushed inside. Matthew felt a small shock of pain, but mostly pleasure. The wonderful rightness of having an alpha fill him for the first time, stretching him out so perfectly.

There wasn’t anything better.

#

Pushing into the scorching heat of the omega below him was unlike anything that Gilbert had ever experienced. Matthew’s body felt as if it were made to sheath Gilbert’s cock, so wet and hot and perfect.

He could hardly think, seeing all of that pale bare flesh under him, quivering. Matthew was moaning and panting, moving to rest on his forearms and laying his forehead upon them.

Gilbert watched every last inch of his dick sink in until it was completely within Matthew. He waited, waited to feel sick as if he were betrayed Erzsi but he didn’t. This felt more right than anything. He was made for this.

“Please move, oh, oh please,” whimpered Matthew rocking his hips

And so he did.

Gilbert thrust into the mewling omega under him, gripping on those softly padded hips. He lets his hands move up, caressing Matthew’s back until he got to the omega’s shoulders. Gilbert rests his forearms on either side of Matthew’s head, shoulder width apart. Then he began to lick at Matthew’s neck, the saltiness of sweat and the deep arousal as well as a delicate sweetness. Gilbert closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pleasure and the scent, feeling high and as if the world around them no longer existed. Matthew’s cries began to gain volume and tempo until he was almost screaming but the scent rolling off of the omega in waves let Gilbert know that he was still more than enjoy himself. 

Soon, too soon really, Gilbert’s knot began to inflate. His breath hitched as he’d never felt a knot before. He pushed it on instinct into Matthew before it grew to it’s fullest size. Then, locked with Matthew, Gilbert bit deep into the neck before him. 

Marking the omega under him as his own.

Making sure to fall to his side to avoid squishing Matthew, Gilbert panted, still locked firmly in place. He drew Matthew closer to his body and brought a blanket over to cover them both before his eyes began to droop sleepily.

As he drifted off to sleep he heard a gentle, “Thank you Gilbert.”

#

For about the span of a week, the two would sleep and fuck. In between their couplings they would order food and try to eat as much as they could before exhaustion overtook them. Neither of them spoke much, they didn’t really need to. The scents spoke for them. They gave over to the primal and almost bestial instincts of the heat and the rut that Gilbert was thrown into.

When Matthew woke up feeling cool and no long desperately horny, he knew his heat was done. He turned to his side and stretched languidly, yawning and feeling very well rested after what must have finally been a night’s sleep. 

Looking to his side he saw that the bed was empty and his stomach dropped. He may not love Gilbert, it was too early for that despite everything, but that man was his alpha. His omega instincts cried abandonment, and he couldn’t help but agree.

Then he thought logically and listened around himself.

He didn’t have to listen long before he heard water running. 

Matthew got up and padded to the bathroom, feeling entirely too gross, despite having been wiped down by Gilbert numerous times. He knocked and heard a muffled, “Come in.”

When he opened the door a plume of steam rolled out as well as a very pleasant minty aroma. Inside was a huge tub for probably at least four people filled with bubbles. Matthew hadn’t looked much at the bathroom surroundings during his heat, focused on relieving himself and getting back to his alpha. 

Gilbert shut off the tap and gestured towards the tub, “I drew it for us both. I figured you felt as gross as me and just as wobbly from so much fucking.”

Matthew blushed, realizing he was naked and feeling oddly bashful despite the absurdity. This alpha had just fucked Matthew senselessly for a week after all. 

“Thanks,” said Matthew and took the offered hand as he stepped into the blissful warmth surround him. 

He sunk into a seat in the huge tub and leaned back.

“Pretty great huh?” said Gilbert, joining him and sighing.

Matthew nodded.

They relaxed for a good long while before Matthew broke the silence, “So what now?”

“Hmm, what do you mean?” said Gilbert lazily, almost floating and head resting on a plastic pillow along the rim of the tub. 

“I don’t know. Before you were just wanting to be friends with me,” said Matthew not as quiet as before, feeling very much emboldened. 

“I doubt we can be friends after all that great sex. Friends don’t fuck,” said Gilbert.

Matthew blushed and said, “It was good.”

“The best ever,” groaned Gilbert with a smirk.

The water in front of them rippled suddenly and without any jets being on. Both of them jumped in place, splashing water over the side before they heard a whispered, “That week was so hot.”

The alpha’s crimson eyes got so wide and a red crept over his entire face before he croaked, “Erzsébet!”

Another whispered, “I wish you had of been mated to him when I was still alive. I’d have loved to have watched.”

A pause.

“Or helped,” said the ghost woman before laughing.

Matthew picked up a cloth and tried to hide his face with it. 

“My dead mate is a pervert,” said Gilbert, splashing in the direction that the ripples of water had come from.

“You don’t know the half of it,” grumbled Matthew.

“Huh?” said Gilbert. 

Matthew said, “It felt like was was about to grab my bum the other day.”

Matthew hadn’t known what to expect from saying that, still having his deeply ingrained fear of people’s reactions, but laughter wasn’t it. Deep laughter for so long that a tear ran down Gilbert’s cheek. Eventually, the alpha’s chuckling died down until he was giving soft chuffs of air. Gilbert brought his arm around Matthew and brought him closer to him. He smiled and let himself to pulled close to the alpha.

Matthew felt a warm pressure on his cheek and knew without being able to see Erzsi that she kissed him. Gilbert looked up and Matthew assumed he’d too been kissed. 

“You two are so good together and I hate to disturb your peace but you might want to clean fast because Matthew’s brother has found your location,” said Erzsébet faintly and added, “And I don’t think he’s happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: [1] Inspired by photos seen of the big ferris wheel in Las Vegas.   
> [2] The hotel goes over everything with a highly efficient steam cleaner. Plus they wash all blankets and cushions several times. They are probably cleaner than the average A/O’s home heat room. Heat hotels are luxurious and cosy but expensive. 
> 
> So remember back in chapter 5, when Matthew stopped blocking his scent so Gilbert could smell him. Gilbert smelled, ‘ tinge of something that he didn’t understand.’ That was upon the very start of Matthew’s pre-heat. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this takes some turns I didn't really expect. Y'know, when I started writing this I thought it'd be 30k max. Now it's working itself to be much longer and I'm probably going to be writing it for the rest of my natural life. LOL.

Chapter 8

They’d only just managed to get dressed after the bath before there was a pounding on the door. Gilbert went into the small receiving room before the front door and heard a few voices. 

“Sir, please. You aren’t allowed up here. We are going to have no choice but to call the police if you do not desist,” said a soft and mellow voice, as the workers in these hotels seemed to always speak from Gilbert’s week of experience.

Probably to avoid riling up alphas and upsetting omegas. Clearly that wasn’t working with the bastard Gilbert knew was on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t give a shit,” said Alfred, “Get your ass out here right now Beilschmidt!”

“Sir!”

“Now ass wipe!”

Gilbert swung the door open and glowered at Alfred whose fist was up to pound on the door once more. Alfred used that fist to knock on Gilbert’s head. Gilbert snarled and grabbed the other’s alpha’s wrist, dragging him closer and growling in his ear. 

“Do you want to be choked again?” 

Alfred growled back but yanked his hand free and stormed into the room, “I’m here to see my brother. Obviously you’ve done something to him since he wasn’t in heat or even showing signs of it.”

“Fine go ahead,” said Gilbert with a wide grin.

Opening the door to the heat room, a wave of scent poured out, hitting the beta receptionist, the security in the hall, Alfred’s mate, and the Alfred himself. Alfred’s eyes popped wide open and he spun around, gagging.

“Oh hell no, ew. Oh my God. Ew. Ew. Ew. The smell!” yelled Alfred, scrubbing at his face with his hands and running back out into the hall.

“Well it is the scent of your younger brother’s heat,” scoffed Gilbert, “And a week of fucking.”

Back turned to Gilbert, Alfred shuddered and said, “I’ll meet you two downstairs.”

“Okay,” said Matthew, hands clasped together and head hanging.

Gilbert almost thought that omega was upset and hiding his smell again due to fear, until he saw the curved smile of his clear amusement at his sibling’s reaction. 

The receptionist told Gilbert she would get him their cleaned clothing and the security alpha escorted Alfred out of the building. Gilbert and Matthew got dressed quickly. On their way out they left a tip on the inside table for the cleaners. 

As soon as Matthew was out of the hotel, Alfred ran up to him and sniffed the air before engulfing his brother in a hug, “I had no idea you’d been in heat I didn’t even smell it. I thought Gilbert took you to this place to murder you or something. You just disappeared. I had enough of a heart attack when I found out you were married to that psychopath’s mate.”

“Will you not call Erzsébet that?” yelled Gilbert, pulling Alfred away from Matthew and staring him down.

“Why not? She was.”

Gilbert was seeing red and only just barely keeping himself from beating Alfred into a bloody pulp.

Matthew placed a hand on his arm and Gilbert found his every sense locked onto the omega. The soothing sweet aroma that was being emitted by Matthew was wonderful and made Gilbert sigh. His body felt relaxed.

Matthew looked at Alfred and asked, “What did she do to Im Yong?”

Alfred too, was being calmed down by the hand of his own mate and said, “She kidnapped him from the home in which I’d hidden him and tortured him.”

Gilbert shook his head, “She never did anything without my orders as I was her direct superior. I didn’t even know that guy existed until you brought him to my place last week.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” said Alfred, letting out a long and shaky breath between gritted teeth.

“Yes.”

All four of them were quiet, Alfred looking over at Im Yong before glaring at the ground. Im Yong took in a deep breath and began to roll up his pant legs. To above his knees, he had prosthetic legs. Gilbert didn’t know how much further they went.

Whispered in his ear, full of more sorrow than he’d ever before heard from his dead mate, were the words, “I’m a monster.”

Gasping, Gilbert instinctively turned to look at where the voice would have been and let his mouth fall gaped open. He turned back when Im Yong began to speak, ignoring the odd look Gilbert was getting from Alfred. 

“She sawed them off. Slowly,” tears gathered in Im Yong’s eyes and his breathing hitched, “Among other things she did to torture me.”

The omega fell into Alfred’s arms, quietly crying. Alfred’s arm wrapped around Im Yong before the alpha continued, “He was barely alive when I found him. It was months before he even spoke again. The fact that he is still here with me is a miracle. Your mate didn’t even deserve the quick death I gave her.”

Matthew had backed up from him by that point and Gilbert felt cold where the hand had been. 

“I never- I didn’t,” Gilbert said before walking over to sit on a bench and taking out a smoke and tried to light it with a shaky hand.

When he couldn’t get the flame to still he tossed the lighter to the ground along with the smokes and gripped onto his hair. Gilbert let out a scream and punched the bench he sat on until he felt a soft hand still his assault on the seat.

Matthew’s eyes were wide and his breathing grew more rapid but he stood in place and kept a hand on Gilbert’s arm. He could have run to his brother but the omega stayed near him, shaky breath and shaky hand.

“I didn’t tell her to do that,” said Gilbert, looking up to meet Matthew’s gaze, “I was a soldier, a fighter I’d never do that.”

There was a long and tense silence before Matthew said, “I believe you.”

“Did she talk to you?” asked Gilbert, wanting to know why in the world Matthew would believe him after everything he’d done. 

Matthew shook his head and said, “No. I just feel like you are telling me that truth.”

“When Im Yong lifted his pants, Erzsébet all but admitted to what she did,” said Gilbert going to pick up his lighter and cigarettes and stuffing them back into his coat. He put his hands into his pockets and went to Im Yong. Matthew followed just behind him. Alfred tightened his arm around his mate and narrowed his eyes. 

“So what? You believe us now all of a sudden?” asked Alfred.

“Yeah. And I swear I had nothing to do with it. In fact, I want to know why she even would have.”

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms but his agressive stance softened and then he said, “We should probably get lunch before going back to your place.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” said Gilbert half-heartedly, making sure to walk at a pace that Matthew kept up with, “But I could eat.”

#

Matthew looked back at his brother and Im Yong going into the guest bedroom later that night. He now understood the limp the other omega had. It was crazy, what had happened. When it came down to it, Matthew didn’t know Erzsébet, but it struck him as odd that she’d do something like that. Who even would? Sawing a helpless omega’s legs off? And that wasn’t even everything that she did to Im Yong?

Matthew shivered and went into his room. He got into comfy clothes and lay down on his. He couldn’t close his eyes. He couldn’t get comfortable. He felt cold even though he had three blankets. 

He looked over at the desk in his room and remembered that he still had Gilbert’s wedding ring. The one the alpha took off almost right away after marrying him. He bit his lower lip. Gilbert didn’t have Erzsébet’s ring on in the car. He hadn’t had it on all day long. Maybe he’d put on Matthew’s ring now. Matthew would like that, since he still wore his own. He lifted his hand up and watched the ring glint in the soft light of the room.

His eyes drifted closed and he sighed at the memories that rushed over him of the last week. Matthew hadn’t even felt so much pleasure. He hadn’t even known it was possible. Gilbert had been such a sweet and attentive lover, though they hadn’t kissed on the lips. They had snuggled close, warming each other in bed. 

Matthew missed that very much already and he’d only been laying down for less than half an hour. 

He tossed and turned for another few hours before he made up his mind. 

Padding slowly to Gilbert’s room, he slipped inside and stood beside the alpha’s side of the bed, “Gilbert.”

A single red eye cracked open instantly, whether the alpha had already been awake or simply woke up upon the door opening, Matthew wouldn’t know. However Gilbert didn’t seem upset, or at least wasn’t emitting any kind of angry scent.

“Yeah?” said Gilbert, “You couldn’t sleep either?”

Matthew nodded, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Reaching over to the other side of the bed, Gilbert lifted up the piles of blankets and tilted his head to gesture Matthew inside. Matthew got in quickly and cuddled in close. After a week of being close to an alpha, the musky scent of his own was comforting. It felt like a warm blanket wrapping him up in a bubble of protection. Gilbert brought an arm over Matthew and drew him closer, breathing in deep as he nuzzled his hair. Matthew in turn ran his nose over the alpha’s neck, giving it a timid kiss. The top of his head was kissed in turn. 

“Thank you for letting me sleep with you,” Whispered Matthew, relaxing into a comfortable position, eyes sliding shut.

“Of course, we’re mates now after all,” answered Gilbert.

“I’m glad to have been married to you,” said Matthew, yawning afterwards and curling his fingers into Gilbert’s shirt. 

“I am too, in fact I-”

A loud crash coming from the first floor filled the air and Gilbert sat up straight. Matthew watched his grab a gun from beside his bed and flick off the safety. The sounds of heavy boots on the floor below made Matthew flinched and scurry back in the bed, clutching the blanket up to his chin.

“Go into the closet, there’s a secret door in there under some boxes, go into it and follow it to the end” said Gilbert quietly.

At that point Alfred had burst in, Im Yong right behind him. Alfred’s own gun was drawn and pointed at Gilbert.

“Get him in the closet with Matthew,” said Gilbert, “I don’t know what this is.”

“But-”

Matthew steeled all of his courage and grabbed onto Im Yong’s wrist and brought him to the closet but not before grabbing a single strip of paper from his bedside stand. He went inside the rather huge closet and closed the door behind him. As quietly as he could, he began to move boxes as he heard shouting from downstairs. He was too focused to hear exactly what they were talking about.

A whisper came from Im Yong, “They’re here for me. We have to get out of here. They’ll find us here.”

Matthew look up to see the stark fear on the other omega’s face. He whispered back, “Gilbert said there’s a door somewhere in here. Under a box.”

Im Yong nodded and began to shift boxes too until he suddenly beckoned to Matthew. Together they saw, under a stack of boxes, was a set of floorboards that didn’t quite look right. They lifted at them to reveal a musty smelling and pitch black entrance. 

“How are we going to see. We don’t even know how far down that goes,” said Matthew. 

“Here,” said Im Yong, getting out his phone and turning on the flash light and pointing it down.

The depth of the ladder going down was about the same as a normal room in Gilbert’s home. Matthew went down first, the ladder’s metal rungs being sturdy and they had non slip rubber grips on them.

Im Yong gestured that he was about to throw the phone and Matthew got ready to catch it. He did, though he almost fumbled it. Thankfully he didn’t and pointed the light up so that Im yong could climb down and shut the hatch behind him. The room was dark and dusty and had a staircase going down. Having nowhere else to go, and since Matthew just knew he could trust Gilbert, he descended the staircase. 

It went down far. Faintly, overheard, Matthew thought he heard footsteps in the rooms above but both omegas didn’t dare stop.

The further they went, the more dampness Matthew smelled. The walls were stone as were the stairs. The walls felt damp and Matthew supposed that came from being so close to the sea. 

They went down countless steps and were probably pretty far underground. It led to a tunnel, floor damp with a puddle every now and again. To their side was a metal enclave, covered by a protected but unlocked door. There were boots in both men’s and woman's sizes. Clothing and coats, flash lights and weapons. There was also a couple sets of identical keys.

Both of them got warmer garments over their night clothes. And boots. Fear hung thick in the air as they grabbed a couple of small backpacks filled with food supplies and put in a couple of knives. Matthew slung the pack over his shoulder and moved to pull his brother-in-law into a hug. 

“Aren’t you scared? I can’t go through that again,” cried Im Yong, clinging to Matthew tightly.

“I can hide my scent. I’m also scared. But Gilbert sent us down here for a reason. We should listen,” said Matthew, trying with all of his might to hide his own desperate fear. 

Im Yong nodded and they both began to walk down the tunnel at as rather fast pace. It took quite a while of fast walking before they got to the end of the tunnel. There was a door with a sign on it.

“Lock it behind you.”

So they went out into the cold night, locking the heavy door behind them. They exited into a cave and followed the fresh air out, past a few trees and bushes that blocked the save entrance, and into the forest.

“Now what?” said Im Yong quietly.

Matthew didn’t know. He wasn’t used to being in charge and that scared him. But he did the only thing he could think of and pointed to the direction he thought was the city.

“To safety,” said Matthew. 

And they began to move.

#

Gilbert, slowly made his way downstairs, gun drawn. Alfred was on the other side of the staircase, both of them jumped out, guns pointing out when they were on the first floor. 

The front door had been kicked down and soldiers filled the room. Centre stage was Gilbert’s father, Aldric. The man’s hair was tied back and his hands were in his pockets. He was wearing his army uniform that Gilbert had sworn his father had said had been retired in favour of a safer desk job. 

Face cold and stoic as always, Aldric said, “Well now, that worked out just as planned.”

Gilbert’s brows drew up and he lowered his gun. All of his instincts cried out at how wrong this all felt, and he didn’t put the weapon away entirely.

“What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell have you barged in here in the middle of the god-damned night?” asked Gilbert, voice rough.

The soldiers were all on guard, looking as if they were ready to move at a moment’s notice. 

“Do you know why the war was started?” asked Aldric, standing completely still, ice-cold eyes boring into Gilbert.

“Of course I do I’m not an idiot! The Prince of our country was murdered in cold blood by an assassin from Kaiseth!” said Gilbert, brows raised, confused at what the hell his father was going on about and why it was important.

“Correct, he was murdered. However it was not by any agent of Kaiseth. We did it,” said Aldric, adding, “More specifically, Erzsébet did.”

The hand holding his gun lowered to hang by his side and Gilbert could only gape. He felt as if he didn’t know anything any more. 

“Why?” asked Gilbert quietly.

“Because I ordered her to to do.”

Glaring at his father, Gilbert asked, “So what does this have to do with why you are here now?”

More than ever Gilbert was glad to have sent Matthew and Im Yong into his secret escape tunnel. And glad to have made it in the first place. He really hoped that they ran and ran fast. He didn’t know where this was going but he didn’t like it. 

From behind Aldric, came a short man with long and silky black hair that was tied up behind his back. He had brown eyes that were dull and lifeless and his back was slumped. He had scars all over his face and wore a plain grey sweat suit. Aldric held his hand over the man’s head and he jumped to life. His eyes warming up and then narrowing viciously at Aldric.

“Where is my brother?” the man snarled before Aldric grabbed the man’s hair and pulled it back, a strange wisp of light going from Aldric’s hand and into the man.

The man, whose accent was thick and not known to Gilbert, went quiet and began growling under his breath. He didn’t move though, despite his obvious anger. Stunned to silence, Gilbert could only watch.

“The war started because we needed something that Kaiseth had access to,” said Aldric, shaking the head of the man before him, “And no amount of torture would get this one to talk.”

“What the fuck? What the actual fuck?” said Gilbert quietly, considering his options for exit.

“So I got her to get the information from one Im Yong Soo. She was, however, killed by that one,” said Aldric, gesturing at Alfred before continuing, “before I could extract the information from her.”

The fury pouring from Alfred was thick in the air and Gilbert knew it was only the many guns pointed their way that stopped the other alpha from attacking. 

“And I thought the opportunity was lost, the two having gone into hiding and the war coming to a close via a treaty organized by the government and not sponsored by the military. Then I had a perfect idea to marry you off to Matthew, Commander Alfred’s younger brother. It drew him out just like I predicted. I knew he’d sneak into the country. However I also knew that eventually he’d be spotted. He made it pretty easy causing a fuss at that heat hotel.”

Gilbert was furious. His father had used Erzsi in ways that he didn’t understand yet and married him off for some kind of scheme as well. What he didn’t know was what he would do now. Even if Alfred decided to have his back, there was no way that the two of them could take on the small army that his father had brought with him. 

“So why are you telling me all of this now, like some villain in a cheesy movie?” asked Gilbert, sneering, “Surely you aren’t actually trying to convince me to help you after you’ve so clearly played me for so long.”

“Of course not my son,” said Aldric, pulling the strange man’s head back by the hair and whispered into his ear before speaking louder so that Gilbert could hear, “I don’t need you any more, so I’m taking you into custody.”

“What?” cried Gilbert, aware of Alfred’ movements to his side and not caring, “You can’t do that I’ve done nothing but serve this country.”

“I can though, because you’ve been harbouring a criminal,” said Aldric, “The one who, we will tell the country, killed the Prince. The one who killed an entire heat hotel full of staff and patrons after rampaging through it with your help.”

“The fuck I did,” yelled Alfred, running towards Aldric, gun up and finger pressed down on the trigger.

Despite the horrible things the man was saying, Aldric was still his father and some part very deep down hurt at the potential loss of his parent. Gilbert’s jaw dropped however when the bullet was stopped by a shield of light surround Aldric that came from the strange man’s hand. 

Gritting his teeth, Alfred shot again, and again, until his clip was emptied and four soldiers approached from their right. Five more alphas came from the left. Their guns were all raised. Gilbert knew there was no point in shooting.

“We have the video footage to prove it,” said Aldric flippantly, “Nobody would be able to prove it is anything but authentic.”

“Fuck,” said both Gilbert and Alfred at the same time.

“More or less,” said Aldric, “Now drop your weapons so that you can be cuffed.”

Hating that he had to give up, Gilbert desperately wanted to fight. His body leaked fury and he grit his teeth as he put down his gun and held his hands out behind him. 

As he felt the cold snap of metal around his wrists he said, “What’s to stop us from telling everything you just told us old man?”

Aldric huffed and replied, “Because we will inform those who need to know that you are a known drunk, and a drug addict since the death of your mate. Alfred, meanwhile, was the enemy and the video evidence will give proof as to his mental state.”

Allowing himself to be led away, Gilbert’s mind raced for some way, any way, out of this mess. 

He just really hoped that Matthew was safe. He couldn’t live through the death of another mate, especially one that he’d only just grown to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was China. No he's not even a little bit happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well…I realized that South Korea’s given name is actually Yong Soo and not Im Yong. Soooooo, I’m going to just change in from here on out and can we all just pretend I’ve written Yong Soo from the start? I’ll change it in previous chapters later when I have time (I’ll probably forget). But yeah, let’s just pretend like I’m smart and always have been, k?
> 
> Also this has a pretty huge chunk of Kimchiburgers in it and I don’t think it would be wise to skip it entirely. Though if you’d like, you could probably get away with skimming it. Again, writing this as it comes to me and this was what the muses demanded to be written.

At the edge of the forest, Matthew and Yong Soo peered out into the fields before them. There was so much open ground and Matthew didn’t know if it was safe to move through. The each went back under the cover of the trees and Yong Soo sat on the ground against a tall tree. 

“I’m so tired,” said Yong Soo, closing his eyes and letting his head hang down, chin against his chest, “So sore.”

Matthew gave a hum of agreement and closed his own eyes as he too sat down in a pile of fallen leaves. He’d never been so far out of his element before and all of this running and possible danger made him want to curl up and whimper. He couldn’t though. Gilbert had wanted him to run and so he did.

Suddenly, Matthew remembered something he’d been in too much of a rush to think about earlier. Yong Soo had worriedly said before that the men were after him.

“Why would whoever stormed the house want you?” said Matthew, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Yong Soo opened his eyes and bit his lower lip. He picked up a dry brown leaf and began to pick it apart, piling the pieces in his lap. 

“Your brother told me that you were sheltered, so you never would have had a chance to see what other members of the Kaiseth aristocracy could,” said Yong Soo, getting another leaf to pick at. 

Matthew got out some protein bars from the backpack and handed one to Yong Soo to eat. 

“I was, but what does that have to do with anything,” asked Matthew, still not trying to sound accusing because he really wasn’t and didn’t want Yong Soo to get upset at him when they had to rely on each other for who knew how long.

“I come from an island, like the rest of my family and people. Our island was hidden from the rest of the world,” started Yong Soo, biting into and swallowing some food before continuing, “The country of Kaiseth invaded us without any other country finding out because nobody else knew we existed. I don’t even know how they found us. I only know what I do from your brother.”

Matthew’s mouth gaped but he quickly closed it and listened intently.

“They enslaved us. There wasn’t many of us and most of us went into camps. Some of us though have-” started Yong Soo, stopping to think before saying, “-abilities. Mostly nothing that could be used for fighting. But Your royalty kept us as pets to show off. They showed us off at parties and got us to perform our magic as tricks. It was at one of these that I first met your brother.”

Yong Soo gave a soft and secret smile and held up his hand and letting a show of light play across it, showing his story to Matthew as he spoke.

~~~Past~~~

The air in the massive hall was chilly and the wind blew through the open windows. Yong Soo’s bare feet padded quietly against the marble floor as he shivered and tried to wrap his arms around the scant clothing he wore. He would have much preferred to wear the soft silken garments that were invented in his country thank you. Instead his captors forced him to wear not much more than a thong and various decorative jewellery along his torso. There was also the collar around his neck that would electrocute him should he escape over the borders of the palace grounds. He’d seen it happen to a friend of his.

The people in the crowded dining hall all jeered at him, calling him exotic and poking exposed buttocks. They always mentioned his eyes. He wanted to go back home and hide in his home under his many blankets and pillows. He hated this place and these cruel people.

He and his fellow people that were chosen for that night’s entertainment were forced to sit down on their knees along the wall on the floor. One by one they went up and performed their abilities but Yong Soo was not allowed to look up. He was, they all had been, told to keep their eyes down unless on the stage. 

A hard smack upside his head snapped him back to reality and he got up to his feet. On the small stage was a stand and on it was a plain pot filled with soil. He swayed around slowly making smooth and deliberate motions. From his fingertips came strands of light that floated around him and downwards, spiralling into the pot of dirt. Soon, a miniature tree sprouted and grew from the pot. In front of it, Yong Soo had a bear and a tiger appear before walking behind the pot and out a view of the audience. Almost right away he had the tiger jump out. But the bear came out after, slowly turning into a woman and then giving birth under a tree. Afterwards he made a turning and twisting spectacle of light reach the ceiling before disappearing.

The audience of diners appeared in awe. Yong Soo, however, knew his powers were paltry compared to others of his people. The stronger people were kept locked away, fully controlled and not let out where they could escape. 

He was forced to kneel back down until the last of his people performed and then they were led out of the room. Once out of sight they were ordered to get back to their work around the palace. 

Yong Soo sighed and headed to the kitchens. When a hand was rested gently against his shoulder he jumped, the scent of his fear pouring off of him. Turning, he stared up at a tall, blond, alpha whose scent was trying to be calm. Yong Soo couldn’t be calm around one of those people though, they were all nothing but monsters. 

“Um, sorry for scaring you,” said the alpha rather bashfully, scratching at his neck before he continued, “I just wanted to tell you how cool that was.”

Yong Soo gulped and averted his eyes, “Thank you.”

“No I mean, those pictures were almost as clear as an HD TV but it was magic instead of technology. It was totally awesome!” said the alpha, child-like enthusiasm.

Unsure if he should, but unable to help but show off since this alpha didn’t seem mean or anything, he lifted his hand and created a image of a dragonfly which flew around the alpha’s head and then landed back on Yong Soo’s index finger.

The alpha grinned, “Man I can’t do anything like that. Hey what’s your name?”

Yong Soo actually gave a tiny smile at that. This was the first person from Kaiseth to care about his name.

“Yong Soo,” he whispered, not wanting the slave master to hear him speaking to somebody who was so clearly important.

“My name’s Alfred!” said the alpha before looking around, frowning, and then speaking quietly as he leaned foreword, “This is probably a stupid idea since I only just joined the army and I really want to be more than just a private. But do you want to get out of here?”

Yong Soo stared wide eyed before he cautiously asked, “Why? What do you want from me?”

Alfred shook his head, “Nothing I just…I want to do something heroic for a change. I’ve either sat around being the wealthy brat of a duke that I was born as, or I’ve done basic training and done cleaning around the barracks. I don’t like the idea of the king holding slaves and I can’t save you all. But I bet I can save you.”

“And if you can’t?”

“I’ll say I forced you to come with me.”

Yong Soo stared at the ground and knew that going with this stranger was logically a horrible idea. However he just had a feeling that he could trust him even though he knew that if they were caught he would be killed. 

Timidly, he held out his hand and felt it slip into the large and warm hand of the alpha. Alfred grabbed it back and gave it a squeeze and asked, “Do you know a back way out of here yet?”

“I do, but if I leave I’ll be electrocuted,” said Yong Soo, tapping a finger on his collar. 

“I figured as much,” said Alfred, reaching into his suit jacket pocket and bringing out a tiny tool that looked like a pocket knife but spread out into a variety of picks, “Sometimes heroism demands a little lock-picking.”

Yong Soo raised a brow and said, “I thought you hadn’t had a chance to be a hero.”

Alfred shrugged as he worked his pick into the lock on that collar and said, “My father locked my little brother’s room and I opened it to sneak him some snacks.”

“That sounds pretty brave,” said Yong Soo.

Alfred said, “I guess.”

The collar popped off and Alfred slipped it into a nearby closet and under a bucket. He wasn’t sure if it had a tracking device on it.

Alfred and Yong Soo began to swiftly move towards the exit and spoke as they jogged.

“Now. Can you use your crazy magic to make it so nobody will recognize my face if they see me?”

Yong Soo nodded, “But won’t they know it was you if you were the only one who left?”

Alfred shook his head, “A few people left at the same time.”

“Oh,” and Yong Soo allowed his power to flow through his hand and into Alfred’s hand, running up the alpha’s body and to his head, where he made it look all black.

“It’s like looking through sunglasses,” marvelled Alfred. 

A couple of other servants saw Yong Soo leaving but were quiet when he put a finger to his mouth. They were loyal to each other, not their masters. That was a mistake on the part of the king, firing all of his old servants and replacing them with Yong Soo’s people.

When they slipped out the back of the palace, out the servant’s exit. Hiding behind a large hedge, Alfred peeked out and watched a guard walk by lazily, poking at his phone. When the guard was out of sight, they ran, fast and to the wall.

“Can you climb?” asked Alfred, words dying in his throat when he saw Yong Soo leap at the wall and climb it as if he was a spider.

Alfred followed suit but took a bit longer before they jumped down over the other side. 

Then, they ran.

#

Yong Soo jumped to his feet when he heard the door open and lock. As soon as Alfred had turned around, Yong Soo jumped into his alpha’s arms. 

It had been almost two years since they’d escaped and it hadn’t been easy. They’d had to disguise themselves using clothes they’d stolen from a house in the country and get into town without raising suspicions. Then Alfred had to sneak him into the penthouse that he owned, because he couldn’t stand living with his father. 

Alfred constructed a tiny hiding space in the wall of his closet so that Yong Soo could hide if his captors ever came looking for him. 

Which they did. The king’s men came around to the home’s of everybody who’d been at that dinner and searched their homes. Yong Soo had to hide cramped for well over an hour before they left. Alfred played his part well, being confused but willing to help out the men who came to search his home.

But it was worth it for Yong Soo’s freedom. Especially when they’d become lovers and mated. 

Alfred pressed a kiss to Yong Soo’s cheek and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Hey babe, hope you weren’t too bored!” said Alfred, not caring as Yong Soo had wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist and clung to him like a barnacle.

Alfred moved to the kitchen with his bags, “I think I found the ingredients to make that food you like but I really don’t know that I’ll like octopus.”

“You will when I make it,” said Yong Soo, untangling himself and rooting through the bags with joy. 

There was all kinds of his favourite treats in there and he wondered why Alfred got them all.

“Um, Alfred?” started Yong Soo.

“Hmm?” Alfred looked up with an odd look on his face.

“Is something wrong?” asked Yong Soo, holding onto a bunch of green onions far too hard and sticking out his lower lip when he was done speaking.

It was quiet for a while and Yong Soo felt nervous and Alfred must have smelled it because he released a calming smell immediately.

“My country is going to be going to war with another called Galilas,” said Alfred, moving to Yong Soo’s side and putting a hand on his lower back.

“So you’re leaving,” said Yong Soo, more of a statement than a question.

“I have to,” said Alfred, wrapping his arms around Yong Soo once more.

Yong Soo closed his eyes tight, “What will I do?”

“I’ve secretly bought an underground bunker that I’ve filled with enough food and water for you to live off of for five years. Though water runs to the bunker, the bottles are for just in case,” said Alfred, “But I shouldn’t ever be gone for longer than six months at a time though.”

Resting his head on Alfred’s chest, Yong Soo gave in and cried. 

~~~Present~~~

Matthew gaped at what he’d seen. The image that flickered over Yong Soo’s palm was small, much smaller than what he’d seen him do in the story he’d told. Reaching over to his brother, Matthew placed his hand over where Yong Soo had just had light flicker across his palm.

“I’m sorry,” said Matthew, “I had no idea. My country is full of monsters but I’m glad you found my brother.”

Yong Soo smiled, “I am too.”

“So can you do bigger illusions like what I saw in your story?” said Matthew, giving Yong Soo’s hand one final squeeze before leaning back on the tree. 

Yong Soo shook his head and said, “I used to be able to, but I guess the stress of what happened in that bunker when that lady, Erzsébet, found me caused me to be unable to manifest my powers as well.”

Matthew didn’t say it out loud of course, but he felt it was a shame.. Illusions like that could really help right about now to get them somewhere safe. There was only so long that they could stay in the forest.

“But wait-” said Matthew suddenly remembering something, “It was my people who want you back. I doubt they’d be here!”

He shook his head, “This government has two of my brothers. They know how to control my eldest brother, Yao. But they don’t know how to control Kiku because he won’t say a word. He has a tendency to go into trance when he feels threatened. That’s why Erzsébet-”

Yong Soo gulped and shook before he continued, “That’s why she tortured me. To get me to tell her how to control Kiku.”

Matthew had so many questions but he knew that they needed to keep moving. Both omegas got up, put their packs back on and kept moving as close to edge of the forest while still heading towards the city.

#

The back of the armoured truck was dark, especially at night, and Gilbert could hardly see the other occupant of the vehicle sitting across from him. Before they’d been shoved back here, they’d both been cuffed behind their backs. Gilbert knew where they were going and was mentally keeping tally of how long had passed.

“Fuck,” said Alfred, and made a sound that seemed like he gently hit the back of his head against the wall of the truck, “What the hell do we do now?”

Gilbert shifted himself and began to work his hands down into position so that he could slip them under his feet. He’d never been overly bendy so it was pretty uncomfortable.

“We get the cuffs in front of us so that as soon as that door opens we push whoever is there out of the way and book it as fast as we can,” said Gilbert, grunting with the effort to slip his foot between his hands and his body.

“So we commit suicide, great idea,” said Alfred, who was also making sounds as if he was getting his handcuffs in front of his body, “We’re still hampered and unarmed. That’s smart thinking, idiot.”

Gilbert snarled under his breath and sat back down with his hands on his lap, “If we are being taken where I think we are, there is no getting out. We will be there forever.”

“We might have a chance if we’re put on trial,” said Alfred, who also sounded as if he’d gotten his cuffed hands in front of him, “Maybe the public will believe our side. We can get a good lawyer.”

“We you listening to him! He’s crooked. If he’d do this to his own son do you think he’s really going to have us put on trial?” said Gilbert, clenching his fists, “He probably only said all of that to look good in front of the soldiers. Having your son locked away is one thing, killing him is another thing altogether.”

“I disagree, but fine. Say he intends to kill us! How are we going to stop him from doing that?” said Alfred.

“Think of it this way,” said Gilbert, mentally noting that they were possibly ten minutes away from where he thought they were going, “Would you rather go down fighting or would you prefer to surrender?”

Alfred huffed and said, “Good point. How long do we have?”

“Not long,” said Gilbert, “I think we-”

Before he could finish what he was saying they both felt the jerk jerk suddenly and sharply as if it were turning abruptly. Unprepared, Gilbert slid across the middle and slammed into Alfred. The truck picked up speed and they both heard guns being shot, but none hitting the metal of the vehicle.

Gilbert steadied himself and tried to think of anything that could explain what had just happened. He couldn’t though and so they both waited in silence, ready to jump up and attack as soon as the doors were opened.

Roughly an hour went by before the truck pulled to a stop. Both alpha’s stood and faced the door.

As soon as they saw a slit of light they charged, slamming each door open the rest of the way, uncaring out the shout of pain that their actions caused. Curiously they didn’t hear gun-shots, only a few voices calling them to stop.

Until one voice in particular caught his attention, “Ve! Brother Gilbert please stop!”

Almost stumbling, Gilbert came to a stop and put his hand out to stop Alfred as well, who jerked out of his grasp and continued running out of the warehouse they’d found themselves inside of. Though his escape was soon halted by a barrier of light surrounding him and stopping him in place.

Gilbert turned around and yelled, “What the fuck?”

His father stood there, looking rather contrite. The warehouse they were in was rather huge, outside of the open door was thick forest. The entire place looked as if it had been abandoned ages ago. In the room was Ludwig, Feliciano, Aldric, and that strange long haired man from before. 

“I’m sorry that I had to lie to you son,” said Aldric, sighing, “What I said was true to a certain degree. Yes the Crowned Prince was killed, but not by my orders. It was by the King himself. He had gone to Kaiseth and seen their King’s magical slaves. He wanted them for our country and wanted to wage war. His son, however, opposed so violently to a war that he knew would cause so much bloodshed that he began to plan a rebellion. The King discovered this however and had him murdered.”

Aldric closed his eyes and grimaced, “He had me order my best soldier to do that deed. Normally that would be you, but I couldn’t have you do it.”

Gilbert was so confused, “Why? Not that I would have though but why?”

“Because your mother never died when you were young,” said Aldric, “The King had her for years before she died. He wanted me to be able to do whatever he wanted, to run his army and to accomplish any of his plans under my name so that if they were discovered, I’d take the blame. Everything I told you earlier was ordered by the King. He wanted all of the powerful slaves from Kaiseth and he got them but by then the war had spiralled out of control and many more countries were involved. So only a peace treaty could fix things.”

Feliciano placed his hand on Aldric’s shoulder and let loose some calming pheromones, his other free hand placed over his ready to burst pregnant belly.

Magical slaves? The King killing his own son to justify waging a war to steal slaves? Gilbert was so confused but there was one thing that wasn’t explained to him.

“So where did Erzsébet fit in with all of this?” asked Gilbert, starting to pace. 

“Remember how you left about a month after your honeymoon with Erzsébet to go on a training mission for eight months,” said Aldric with a wince.

“Yeah but again, what does that have anything to do with-”

Aldric reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a single photograph and handed it to Gilbert. Cautiously, Gilbert took it and gasped. It was a clear picture of a small child, no more than two. She had curly silver hair, pale skin, and stunning green eyes. In her hair was the first flower that Erzsi used to wear all of the time before she told him she’d lost it.

“They censored her communication with you. The King wanted to have soldiers under his command and he wanted to control her. So he didn’t allow her to talk about the pregnancy and took the baby away from her when it was born. The training trip they sent you on was a ruse to get you out of the country.”

A tear fell down Gilbert’s cheek, “I have a daughter?”

Aldric nodded, “And I couldn’t tell you any of this, not one bit until I got her out of their hands. She’s safe and I’ll take you to her.”

Alfred piped up, rather loud and angry, “Any why the hell did you want Yong Soo for?”

The long haired man looked up sharply and glared, “How do you know my brother?”

Alfred’s brows raised, “Brother huh you must be Yao then from what he’s told me of his siblings. Hi! I’m his alpha, I saved him from the Palace that night he escaped!”

Light began to form at the long haired man’s fingertips and he snarled, “Why?”

Tiny zaps raced across Alfred’s skin inside of the forcefield of light he’d been trapped in and he yelped and jumped as he tried to speak, “It was love at first sight okay? I thought I just wanted to help him to be a hero but really I just -a ha ha ow ow ow stop- just fell in love with him.”

The lights all fell away to the ground soundlessly and Alfred was freed, falling to his knees and panting, “Ow that really hurt, y’know?”

Yao said, “Where is he now?”

Gilbert said, “I sent both him and Matthew out of my escape tunnel because I had a really bad feeling when Dad and those soldiers all barged into the house. I imagine they are in the forest right now.”

“Running scared,” Murmured Alfred. 

“We can’t let that psycho King of yours get to Yong Soo. The King of Kaiseth only used us for play toys. This King wants to use us as weapons. My other younger brother, Kiku, is the most powerful of our kind every born. He went into a trance and put all the rest of our people in an trance with him. He has covered them all in protective shields for as long as he trances. The only ones who know how to control him are myself and Yong Soo.”

Aldric nodded, “That’s right. When we went to your home Gilbert, he took all of the soldiers whose mates the King had stolen. While we were travelling, we used the rare opportunity to get back your daughter. Once she was safe Yao and I could turn around with you two and get you to safety as well. We honestly expected to take your mates as well into safety. I hadn’t expected that you’d send them away.”

Ludwig piped up, “Shouldn’t we be getting to safety right about now?”

“Yes. As long as they stay in the forest, they will be safe for the night,” said Aldric, “We need to re-group and decide our next course of action when at our base.”

Despite the worry in the pit of his stomach, Gilbert followed his father and everybody else. He hoped that Matthew would be all right.

#

Meanwhile, Matthew and Yong Soo stopped walking right next to a river that ran along the end of the forest. They were looking out at a park on the edge of the city.

Matthew nodded out to the city, “Let’s go. I have the phone number for my brother-in-law’s place. He’s a nice guy and I know he’ll help us.”

And with that, the two went into the city despite the voice in Matthew’s ear telling him to turn back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad writing is bad. ^^; I hope none of this is boring. All of this major reveal stuff is probably over for now. I don’t think my brain is going to throw any more twists and turns out there. Or not who knows. Geez. This is all new to me as I write it and the chapters keep taking so long to put out partially because every new thing I write needs to be fact checked with all other chapters I’ve written. There is still probably like 1500 plotholes that I’ve missed though but I’ve tried! Stupid brain! Teaches me for not sticking to one shots or really straight forward stories with simple worlds. If this is all confusing, join the club. But I might write together a brief, what the hell is going on point-by-point thing in the next chapter or so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: So I’m a terrible human being who almost abandoned this fic. I got completely out of the actual story even though I love the couples in it. Therefore some of the more combat oriented aspects of the rest of the story are glossed over and I’m sorry. But if I had to write them I’d probably go insane because my mind is so far removed from the story. But I had to continue this because my friend wanted me to. To make up for it though I will give you a bunch of fluff and smut. I really hope this is good enough of an end and makes up for everything and the long wait.
> 
> In this world a male omega who is in a maternal role (or is the one who gives birth) is called Zada.) Zada for short or Zader in a more formal way.

Close to where Gilbert had been taken by his father was a series of tunnels. It seems that they’d been connected to a series of mines a long time ago and then abandoned. Before the war a private wealthy businessman had bought them and reinforced them to be safe for habitation. Gilbert wasn’t told what his original intent had been, but had been told that the mine was secretly given over for the use of the rebellion and all of those who became enemies of the state for opposing the King.

They had to walk in the tunnels and it took Gilbert what seemed like forever. His hands were sweaty and shook. Soon, very soon, he’d get to meet the daughter that he didn’t know he had. What if she didn’t like him? What if she was angry with him that he didn’t know about her until now? How old was she now? That photo of her was that of a toddler but she had to be older then that.

By the time they got to a series of very much larger caverns that had been turned into a hub of activity and living quarters, Gilbert was a nervous wreck.

His father nodded and waved to a number of people that they passed before taking their own group to a locked metal door. He opened it with a pass card and stepped inside. 

If Gilbert didn’t know that the home was in a series of caves both underground and reaching up into a nearby mountain, he’d have sworn that he’d just entered any normal very large home. The insides looked as if they were meant to be lavish but hadn’t been filled with the art or carpets that they were designed for. Instead it was mostly empty save for a table here or there. They went up the stairs and into a huge living room. Inside were Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and Lovino. They were all chatting beforehand but quieted as soon as the group stepped into the room. 

In the middle of the floor, a half-completed puzzle in front of her, sat a little girl who appeared to be maybe six years old. Her hair was tied back in a single pony tail and the flower was still in her hair, albeit looking faded and tattered from age and obvious love. 

“What are you guys doing here?” asked Gilbert, not quite sure what to say to his daughter so decided to not yet speak to her. 

Francis stood and held his hands out to his side, “We’d joined the rebellion quite recently, convinced to do so by your father.”

Antonio piped up, “We’ve been watching Zsofia since your dad left to get you. She’s so cuuuute.”

Her name was Zsofia? He should have guessed. When talking about their future, Erzsébet had mentioned her love of that name which originated from her home country. It was her maternal grandmother’s name.

Standing up and holding her hands together in front of her, the little girl opened her mouth and closed it, several times. Gilbert inhaled deeply before going to the child and going to his knees in front of her. He held out a hand, palm up and stared at her. She may have had his pale skin and hair, but her eyes and her features were all Erzsi.

Zsofia placed her soft and warm hand into Gilbert’s own and opened her mouth one more time, words croaked out of her throat as if she was unused to speaking, “Daddy?”

Gilbert nodded his head vigorously and drew her close to him in a large bear hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, “Yes. It’s me. And I’ll never let you be alone again.”

#

Holding tight to the straps of the backpack, Matthew tentatively walked down the street near an area of town that was pretty quiet at night. He hoped that he found somebody who spoke his language, or at least could understand his garbled Galilan. 

“Um, Yong Soo?” said Matthew, eyes keeping watch all around himself just to be sure. He felt on edge. 

“Yes?” said Yong Soo.

They turned a corner and kept an eye out for somebody who might have a phone and not smell dangerous.

“Do you speak Galilan by any chance?” asked Matthew, hoping and crossing his fingers as he did so. 

Yong Soo shook his head, “I had a hard enough time learning your language. Why don’t you speak it?”

Matthew sighed, “Not well. It’s so hard to learn.”

They saw somebody exit a shop, locking it behind them. Matthew scented the air as they drew closer and smelled that the woman was a beta. 

Matthew took a deep breath and then, in Galilan, called out, “Hello! We’re lost and don’t have a phone to call for help. Do you have a phone I could borrow?”

She looked over at both of them and studied them for a while before she said, “Okay fine. Make it quick though.”

Matthew took out the slip of paper that Feliciano had given him when they first met and dialled the number.  
After ringing several times, a cheerful voice answered, “Ciao! This is Feli!”

In the background Matthew heard somebody tell him that he shouldn’t have answered and the gruff voice of somebody that he only vaguely recognized say that the cell shouldn’t be able to be tracked. 

“Feliciano, it’s Matthew. Something happened at home and Gilbert told us to escape and-”

Matthew was cut off by Gilbert ‘s voice suddenly butting in, “Where are you?”

“Gilbert? What? I’m in town. I thought I’d seek safety at your brother’s house,” answered Matthew, feeling sweaty.

“No, no, no,” said Gilbert, anger dripping through the phone causing Matthew to pale and wonder what he did wrong.

“I’m sorry,” said Matthew.

“I’m not mad at you. Get out of the city now. Go back to the forest and hide,” said Gilbert.

The gruff voice from before sounded closer but not as if they were holding the phone, “There are cameras everywhere. How long have you been in town?”

“Half an hour maybe,” whispered Matthew. 

Beside him, Yong Soo was fidgeting and wringing his hands, smelling clearly nervous the longer the conversation went on and the more worried Matthew sounded. The lady whose phone they’d borrowed seemed more and more impatient. 

“Go now,” said Gilbert, voice authoritative but not angry.

Matthew nodded even though his alpha wouldn’t see him and said, “Bye, when will you-?”

“We’ll find you-Go!” said Gilbert.

Matthew thrust the phone back at the lady and grabbed Yong Soo’s hand and said, “We’re in danger here we have to go back to the forest.”

They hadn’t been running for very long before they heard cars behind them. It was the city and even though it was night, vehicles were to be expected. But Matthew’s omega instincts prickled and he looked up with widened eyes to see two dark vans behind them driving side by side. Face paling, Matthew ran faster, feet pounding on the side walk. Yong Soo was faltering, limping and wincing. They’d never escape. Both of them would be captured. 

They’d just ran onto a bridge, it’s railings not too incredibly high because the water wasn’t far below, but a drop would still hurt. Matthew didn’t care. Yong Soo was family to him, omegas bonded quickly to new members of their family. They were protective not just of children, but of their fellow omega family. Matthew wouldn’t leave Yong Soo to be tortured alone. 

Yong Soo looked at Matthew, and then said, “I’m sorry if this hurts.”

The other omega pushed Matthew off of the bridge, brows knitted and repeatedly mouthing the words that he was sorry. As Matthew hit the water he felt the harsh sting of the cold water. The current was fast and swept him away almost immediately. It was all he could do to keep his head up as he looked back just long enough to see Yong Soo being captured. 

#

It was more than half an hour before Matthew was able to get out of the water. He was freezing cold and could see his breath as the cold water dripped off of him. Shivering, he dragged his exhausted body into the forest as deep as he could go and sat against a tree. He’d just come off a heat which was tiring enough but then he’d been awake for nearly two days afterwards. His eyes dropped and he could hardly keep himself awake. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

He was so cold and he blew on his hands to try to keep at least one part of him warm. His teeth chattered together and he closed his eyes, hoping that he’d make it through the night. 

A sudden heat surrounded him, a gentle hand rubbing over his hair and lips against his forehead, “I’ll keep you warm. Sleep now.”

So he did, and he dreamed. 

In his dream he was warm. Warm and the sun was bathing him in light. He was in a forest. It looked like it was the same was where he’d just been but it was so beautiful. The colour of everything was more vibrant and it made his eyes hurt at the intensity. 

“Finally I can meet you in person,” said that now familiar voice o Erzsébet, “I mean, more or less.”

Matthew spun around and finally saw his alpha’s dead mate in all of her glory. 

Locks of lightly curled brown hair cascaded around her, catching the light through the leafless branches and picking out the highlights of gold. Her eyes sparkled green and her lips curved up. She wore a simple yellow and orange sun dress, a pink flower tucked behind her ear. 

She walked up to him and leaned forward to meet Matthew’s eyes, tilting her head, “Hello sweetie!”

“I can see why Gilbert loved you,” blurted Matthew like an idiot.

“Why is that?” asked Erzsébet with a tinge of amusement in her eyes. 

“Because you’re really pretty,” whispered Matthew, feeling his face burn.

Erzsébet laughed and wrapped her arms around Matthew in a hug, “You are such a wonderful boy.”

When she let him go, Matthew felt the beta grab his hand in a gentle grip and begin to walk them deeper into the forest.

“Where are we going? Why does this dream seem so real?” asked Matthew enjoying the comfort of the warm hand against his own. 

“Because it is, sort of,” said Erzsébet, “I’ve taken control of your body.”

“What?” asked Matthew, wondering why in the world he wasn’t concerned, “How?”

“Never mind how. I am walking you to where Gilbert is,” she said, rubbing her thumb over the back of Matthew’s hand. 

“But-” started Matthew, very quiet and then added, “Why are you doing this?”

Erzsébet stopped and turned them both so they were face to face, “Do you trust me?”

Matthew stopped to think. Erzsébet had done horrible things to Yong Soo. However for some reason he still felt as if he could, indeed, trust this beta with his life. 

“Yes.”

“Good. Because why isn’t important,” she told him and they continue to walk.

It seemed as if they went so fast, not being tripped up by roots or logs. It was as if they were stepping on clouds. The birds around them sang pretty songs and flew around them, landing every now and again on their shoulders or laying a flower into their hair. The smell of fresh air and fallen leaves was beautiful. 

Eventually, after what seemed like only moments, but realistically must have been ages, they got to the mouth of a cave. He was turned to face Erzsébet and a hand was placed on his cheek. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his other cheek and then softly upon his lips. 

“We’re here. Gilbert is in here,” said Erzsébet and moved back, dropping her hand.

Matthew gaped and reached for her, “But what about you? Will we speak or meet again?”

The beta smiled and began to fade as the light from their dream world began to dim to the chill grey of the autumn of reality. She shrugged her shoulders.

“Perhaps. But now you need to open your eyes.”

Matthew blinked and then said, “What?”

….

“Open your eyes,” said a gruff and familiar voice of his alpha, “Please.”

Matthew’s vision was hazy as he slowly cracked open his eyes to see around himself. He was in a small room that was rather sparsely decorated. On the bed beside him sat Gilbert. The alpha held Matthew’s hand and his brows knitted in worry. At the end of the bed, kneeling, was a small child whose head was tilted.

“Gilbert?” whispered Matthew, “Where am I?”

“In our safe haven,” said Gilbert, “How did you find where I was?”

Matthew leaned his body as well as he could towards the comforting heat of his alpha and sighed, “Erzsébet.”

Giving a laugh and petting Matthew’s hair gently Gilbert said, “Oh course it was her.”

“Mommy helped?” asked the little girl in a sweet and melodic voice. 

That got Matthew’s attention and he opened his eyes wider to get a really good look at the child. Everything about her screamed Gilbert and Erzsébet. She was a perfect melding of the two.

Gilbert’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. It was Matthew who spoke up, groaning and trying to heave himself into sitting. He didn’t know why this child existed. He didn’t know if Gilbert hadn’t told him the full truth of things. But what he did know was the sudden rush of parental feelings he had towards this little girl.

“Your mommy helped me in spirit sweet-heart,” said Matthew, reaching out and clasping the girl’s small hand. 

With the grim determination from a child who had obviously dealt with far too much in a single short life, the girl took a deep breath and nodded her head. 

“Okay,” said the girl, “I’m Zsofia.”

“I’m Matthew, your Daddy’s mate,” said Matthew.

Gilbert was quiet for only a few more seconds before he blurted, “That went better than I thought it would.”

#

It had been four days since Matthew had been back. Since then everything felt different. He wasn’t positive, but he was fairly certain that having had Erzsébet’s spirit inside his body made him feel at once connected with her and Gilbert’s daughter.

Zsofia was very sweet and quite a bright child. She’d been held captive for almost all of her life, though she’d been shown photos of her parents so she’d know who they were. She didn’t talk very much, having been rarely spoken to. She was, however, given many books and puzzles and given an education. So despite being young, she was intelligent.

Slowly, Gilbert was less awkward around her and able to actually engage properly with the little girl. 

Around Matthew, Gilbert was very different. 

He was loving and sweet and would give him hugs and kisses whenever they were in private. Gilbert still wasn’t much of one for public displays of affection. Matthew responded in kind.

They may be in an underground shelter, without proper sunlight and trees nor the sky above them, but they had each other. He remembered the first night they slept in the same bed when he awoke:

_Slipping under the sheets, Matthew gave a soft sigh. The bed wasn’t quite as comfortable as Gilbert’s back at home, but it was still nice. What made it home was Gilbert laying on his side facing Matthew._

__

__

“When you called me, saying you were in the city, my heart nearly stopped,” said Gilbert running his fingers down Matthew’s neck and over his mating mark.

Matthew leaned into the touch and snuggled closer to his alpha.

“I know I wasn’t gone for long but I missed you,” said Matthew, pressing a kiss to his mate’s bare chest.

“I missed you too, so much,” said Gilbert, his fingers travelling from Matthew’s neck and down his chest the tip of his index finger rubbing against his nipple, moving in circles around it.

“Oh,” Murmured Matthew, slanting his hips closer to Gilbert’s.

“Mmm, I think you really did miss me,” said Gilbert before he leaned down and took Matthew’s other nipple into his mouth, sucking it.

Matthew’s hand went went to his mouth to cover it and avoid others hearing him. Gilbert got on his hands and knees over Matthew and moved Matthew’s hand. He pressed a firm kiss to the omega’s lips and dipped his tongue down to slide against Matthew’s, warm and wet. 

Pulling back he said, “I want to hear you.”

As Gilbert pressed kisses over Matthew’s face, he reached down and slid his hand under the waistband of Matthew’s underwear. Matthew spread his legs on instinct and felt his alpha’s warm hand surround his cock, stroking up it’s velvety length. He felt the slick already begin to drip from him.

Matthew exhaled and brought in a shaky breath, “Please.”

“Hmm?” Gilbert leaned over him on a single arm, smirk curving his lips. 

“I want you inside of me,” whimpered Matthew, feeling the bulge of Gilbert’s dick against his hip.

Not one to waste a perfectly good opportunity, Gilbert sat up and slipped Matthew’s underwear off and did the same with his own. His cock was already hard for the omega squirming on the bed under him.

_Slinging Matthew’s legs over his shoulders, he lined himself up and probed gently against the pink hole before him. Matthew was already shiny with slick though not nearly as soaked as when he was on his heat.  
And then he pushed inside, biting deep into the mark on Matthew’s neck._

It had been wonderful. They’d taken their time that night and laid in each other’s arms until they fell asleep. Matthew fingered over the scar of his mark and smiled. 

Still, something was missing.

Matthew logically felt that it was Yong Soo, since the omega was still captured. However inside he had the gut feeling that he was missing something of his own but he didn’t know what.

Last night Gilbert, Alfred, as well as most of the soldiers in the shelter left. They’d gathered enough information to launch a rescue mission to save Yong Soo and the rest of Yao’s people. Alfred had been chomping at the bit to get his omega back into his arms and safe and sound. Matthew also wanted his brother in law back.

But he was scared that he’d lose both his brother and his alpha in the process. 

“Zada, is Daddy going to come back,” said Zsofia, sitting herself next to Matthew, a stuffed bird in her arms.

Matthew wondered where Gilbert had managed to get such a thing on short notice like that. It was fluffy and yellow with a tiny orange beak. He ran his fingers over it. 

It was very soft. 

“Of course he is sweetheart,” said Matthew, just as he heard a commotion outside of the room.

Jumping to his feet, he ran out of the room, Zsofia on his heels. Before she could run out into possible danger, Matthew nudged her behind his back and stood protectively in front of her. 

What he saw in front on him make his heart leap in joy and sink in sorrow all at once. 

Gilbert came in, injured but alive, but his arm was wrapped around an equally limping and injured, but very much alive, Erzsébet.

Not knowing what to do or what to think, he slapped a hand over his mouth, gasped and tried to find a place to hide himself away from the world.

 

######

Smoke billowed along the ceiling as Gilbert ran through the hallways of his country’s military complex. He held a wad of fabric over his mouth and coughed into it. Behind him was Alfred and a bunch of other soldiers. A shield of light surrounded them as Yao stood in the middle of them all.

Blood dripped down Gilbert’s forehead and he wiped it away before it could get into his eyes as well as the smoke. 

“We’re almost there,” called Yao over the din of the alarms that squalled around them.

In a huge room that Gilbert knew to be a closed loading dock he saw a bright dome of light. Inside were hundreds of slaves. Yao’s people. They were all sitting, cross-legged and as if in a trance. In the middle of the dome was a black haired man in tattered rags. His eyes were open and bright white, his mouth agape and lips quivering as if forming words. 

What caught his attention right after, however, was that there were two people near the edge of the dome, as if they’d been absorbed into it.

One of the figures made Alfred go running, the name, “Yong Soo!” on his lips. 

The other made Gilbert’s knees buckle and his mouth go dry.

It was Erzsébet. She was frozen in place and obviously, also, in a trance.

“Erzsi!” yelled Gilbert, stumbled forth and not even feeling the trail of tears that began to fall down his cheeks. 

Following them swiftly behind was Yao who went up to the dome and placed a hand upon it. Gilbert and Alfred stood in wait, unable to get their hands into the dome of what was some sort of solid mass like glass.

Yao began to speak in a foreign tongue, one that Gilbert had never heard before. Then, as if he’d spoken a magic word, the black haired man in the middle fell to his side and let out a deep sigh, closing his now brown eyes. Everybody within the dome was freed, awake and blinking around owlishly.

Erzsébet was the only one who took in a long and deep gasp clutching her chest and falling to her knees. 

Gilbert was there before she fell, helping her up. But his father spoke before either could say anything.

“Let’s go! Now!”

#

They didn’t speak until they were in one of the transport vehicles. Alfred and Yong Soo were in a different vehicle, Yong Soo refusing to be in the same vehicle was Erzsi. Aldric drove while Yao sat in the seat beside him.

Gilbert and Erzsébet had hopped in the back and now he stared at her.

“You’re alive,” he whispered, reaching out and reverently touching her hair, “But I saw you die.”

She cleared her throat and whispered, “You thought you saw me die. I almost did. But I was dragged back and kept alive long enough to try be ordered to use the info I…got Yong Soo to lower the dome Kiku had made. Instead, Kiku absorbed me into his shield.”

“But you were a ghost,” said Gilbert, leaning in a smelling her scent that was like a sweet flower, “I heard you.”

“Kiku projected me out I don't know why exactly.”

“So you’re back?” asked Gilbert.

Erzsébet smiled and nodded, “I am.”

Gilbert immediately thought of Matthew, his sweet Matthew, whom he had treated so horribly for so long and only just got back, “Do you remember what you’ve seen?”

“Yes, but don’t think about that for now,” said Erzsébet, “For now? Just kiss me.”

So he did. His lips touched hers and their hands touched, hesitantly after being apart for so long. It wasn’t long though before they feel into one another, mouths open to each other, hands in their hair, running down over each other’s bodies. If not for his father in the front seat?

Gilbert would have taken her right then and there. Instead, he settled for biting over the very faint, but still there, pink mating mark on her neck. She inhaled and fought to catch her breath when he removed his teeth from his skin, licking up the bit of blood that pooled there.

“I missed you so damn much,” said Gilbert.

“I know. I missed you too,” replied Erzsébet. 

#

When they got back to the shelters, Gilbert led Erzsébet to where they would be staying after they’d been seen by medics. They had a section to themselves and Zsofia. But they had to go through the main sitting room to do so. They helped each other walk. The combat to get out of the military base had been harsh and they were injured even if they were bandaged up.

Gilbert swore he heard a gasp come from his right but when he looked over he only saw Zsofia. 

Erzsébet let him go immediately and fell to her knees, arms open and she called, “Zsofia?”

Their daughter blinked only once before running and leaping into her mother’s arms. Gilbert knelt beside them and wrapped his arms around the both of them and pressing a kiss atop both of their heads. This was everything he never thought he’d get again. His family was here and-

He frowned and looked up and around himself.

No. His family was almost all here. There was one part of it was was missing. 

Matthew.

While his wife reunited with the daughter she’d been torn away from, Gilbert touched each of their shoulders once, just to remind himself that they were real and there before getting up.

Erzsébet tore her gaze from her child for a moment to say, “Matthew?”

Gilbert nodded.

Then he went to find his omega.

#

Eyes closed, Matthew lay curled up in the small nesting room that was attached to his bedroom. There were blankets in there and he had dragged them all off of the shelves and piled them all over himself. It wasn’t a nesting room that he was used to and he wasn’t in heat but he was scared for his future and distraught, so he hid.

Matthew felt the tears stream down, soaking the blankets he was wrapped in. Why couldn’t he have a happy ending? He’d come to love Gilbert so much but there was no way he’d want to be with him when his first mate came back to him. 

He didn’t think he was in the heat room for very long before the door opened slow and the light was flicked on.

“Matthew?” said Gilbert, his scent calming.

Matthew just tightened his grip on the blankets. This was it. This was when his alpha would leave him. He’d be abandoned and would end up dying of loneliness.

His alpha’s voice was more firm this time but the calming scent never stopped and Gilbert said, “Matthew. Come out and look at me.”

Sniffling and using the back of his hand to wipe away as many of the tears as possible, Matthew sat up, trying to keep the blankets wrapped around him so that only his head peeked out. His lower lip wobbled and he looked at Gilbert’s neck and not his eyes.

“Why did you hide?” asked Gilbert sitting beside Matthew and trying to untangle the omega from his cocoon of warmth.

Matthew shrugged.

“Matthew,” said Gilbert sternly, “I thought you were going to start trusting me.”

Matthew was quiet for a few long seconds before he said, “You’re going to leave me.”

“Now why the fuck would I do that?”, said Gilbert, voice gentle though his words were harsh. 

This time Matthew really looked up and met Gilbert’s unwavering gaze, “But - you - Erzsébet!”

“Yes. But I made a commitment to you and I will honour that, regardless of how shitty of an alpha I was at first,” said Gilbert with a smile.

That wasn’t what Matthew wanted though. He wanted love and cuddles and kisses and everything he’d only just begun to receive before. He wanted to tell Gilbert that but he didn’t say anything. All he did was nod. 

Gilbert frowned, and then said, “I want to smell your scent. You’re hiding it again.”

Drawing his soft quilts further around himself, he wanted to shake his head but he couldn’t deny his mate even if Gilbert didn’t want him in the same way. Instead, he listened and allowed the sour smell of his distress fill the room. Gilbert flinched and put both hands on Matthew’s still wet cheeks. 

“What’s wrong? Isn’t that what you want? To be with me?” asked Gilbert, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I love you,” blurted Matthew as soon as he once again was forced to meet those brilliant red eyes. 

“I love you too,” answered Gilbert back as if he’d said it a million times before instead of it being the very first time, “I want to be with you.”

Hope grew in Matthew’s chest, “But what about Erzsébet?”

Gilbert opened his mouth to answer but a tired but amused voice came from the door, “What about me?”

Zsofia ran into the room and sat beside Matthew. She ran her small hand over his wet cheek and said, “I knew Zada was sad.”

She was so empathetic and seemed to be so attuned to other’s emotions. Matthew hadn’t known the child for long, but he had a suspicion that she’d be an omega. Zsofia patted his cheek, “Be happy Zada.”

Running a hand over her platinum curls, he said, “I will be now that you are here pumpkin.”

Matthew hoped they would allow him to still be her Zada. Omegas bond so quickly and he already considered her like his own.

Erzsébet placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder and said, “Zsofia hunny? Can you go sit outside on the bed? The grown-ups need to talk.”

As soon as the child moved away from him Matthew reached for her and, as Zsofia moved away, he dropped his arm as if it were lead and then darted it back under his blanket shield.

Erzsébet knelt beside Gilbert and in front of Matthew, “Matthew.”

“Oh god I’m so sorry. I’m keeping you two from your daughter. You don’t need to be here,” Whispered Matthew.

Wiping Matthew’s newly shed tear from his cheek, Erzsébet said, “Yes I do, because you are upset.”

“But-”

She shook her head and, with a firm voice that was powerful despite it’s lack of alpha authority, said, “No. You are part of my family. I have been alive this entire time even if my spirit wasn’t always in my body. I didn’t always know that I’d be able to come back but that doesn’t matter. I wanted you to be with Gilbert since I first saw you at the mating ceremony. You are sweet and cute and I not only want you to continue to be with Gilbert, I want to get to know you.”

Matthew sniffled, “Really?”

“Yes. Besides, didn’t you tell me that I was ‘really pretty’?”

Matthew blushed and looked away. Gilbert laughed. 

“I think you want to get to know me too.”

Not able to stop himself, Matthew nodded. 

Erzsébet kisses his cheek and said, “Well all right then. It’s all settled. Now let’s all go out there and spend some time with that little girl. We can figure more of this out later.”

#

Yong Soo buried his face against Alfred’s warm neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his alpha. Alfred’s arms were around him tightly as they sat together on the bed in the room they’d been assigned. Yong Soo sat in Alfred’s arms and hoped that this time he’d get to stay in them forever without being parted. 

“Did they touch you babe?” asked Alfred, so quiet and gentle against his ear that he shivered 

“No. But it was still so scary,” said Yong Soo. 

“I’ll bet,” said Alfred, moving to press a kiss to the mating mark on Yong Soo’s shoulder, “But you survived it. You’re so brave.”

Tilting his head enough to expose his mark further, Yong Soo ate up the praise and snuggled deeper into Alfred’s arms. Just as he felt Alfred’s finger slowly dance to his hip, his stomach rumbled loudly. Both of them giggled. 

Alfred shifted them off the bed and carried Yong Soo out and towards the kitchen. Yong Soo pouted a little at that.

“When do you think I’ll be able to get a replacement leg?” he asked, staring down at the barely there stump that used to be his leg.

Alfred didn’t skip a beat and said, “Soon because I’ll move mountains to get you one. I just wish those bastard hadn’t taken yours from you.”

Alfred sat him on a stool in the kitchen area and then began to rummage around for food. 

“Is there any fish in this place?” asked Yong Soo, desperately craving some kind of seafood and relatively certain that they wouldn’t have shrimp or clams.

“Nah sorry honey-buns but they do have-” said Alfred, stretching out the sound of the word have to build suspense before popping up with a, “Cake!”

Yong Soo grinned wide. It was chocolate. He’d come to love chocolate since being a part of the modern world. 

Alfred cut them both a slice that was more like a quarter of the three layered cake and plated it. He came over with one fork. He grabbed a fork-full and placed it to Yong Soo’s lips.

Slowly, Yong Soo drew the bite into his mouth in an attempt to be seductive. However the dessert made his taste buds cry out in ecstasy and he moaned. 

“That is so good,” said Yong Soo, darting out his finger to nab a bit of icing.

“Hey!” said Alfred and grabbed his hand, licking the icing off before he could get to it. 

Really, it wasn’t long before they were on the ground, smeared in chocolate and lip locked, Yong Soo’s leg around Alfred’s waist. Neither cared about being in public.

#

Matthew grabbed a towel from the linen closet and walked towards the bathroom, deep in thought.

The three of them hadn’t had much time to talk. They spent what had been left of the day with Zsofia. Then, after they’d put her to bed, the three of them had gone to sleep themselves. 

Matthew had tried to give them some time alone but they wouldn’t let him leave. Gilbert slept in the middle of them, it was a little cramped but warm and cosy. He was glad they’d asked him to stay.

So deep in thought, Matthew opened the bathroom door and closed it behind himself. He only then registered the sound of the shower running and he froze on the spot.

Standing before him, having pushed aside the shower door to see who had entered, was Erzsébet. She was, obviously, completely naked. She had wide hips, defined ab muscles and defined tone to her arms as well. Her legs were soft but thick. Her breasts were full and round, rosy and nipples that were pert from the cool air drifting in from the open shower door. Between her legs was a thatch of brown hair and newly shaved lips. 

Unaware that he had stopped to stare, transfixed, Matthew was jolted when Erzsébet gave a soft laugh.

“Come here, share the shower with me,” she said. 

Matthew gaped and blushed furiously before saying, “What will Gilbert think?”

“He won’t mind, get undressed. Come here.”

Shaking, he pulled off his clothing and tried to set them in a neat pile but failed. Truth be told, he wanted to be closer to her. She was gorgeous and had been nothing but sweet to him.

Matthew stopped at the door and held his hands together, wringing them. Erzsébet reached out and placed her hand gingerly over them and smiled.

“It’s all right, you don’t have to,” said Erzsébet.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Matthew shook his head and stepped inside. He wanted this.

“Stand under the water,” she said and Matthew complied. 

Squirting liquid body wash on her hands, she began to soap up his neck. Erzsébet moved her hands over his body slowly, as if worshipping him. Her hands her larger then his own and calloused from her years of training as a soldier but it was still so gentle. 

As she got lower, she avoided his cock, which by then was half-erect. She washed his legs, slowly, oh so slowly, before she soaped her hands back up and paused by his slender erection.

“May I?” she whispered into his ear, her body pressed against his own smaller one, the feel of her full breasts against his chest making his breath stop.

“Please,” he uttered, almost inaudible against the sound of the still running shower. 

At once, her hand curled around his hot length, the soapy bubbles making her hand slip so wonderfully over his cock. Matthew leaned against the still semi-cool stone wall of the shower and gripped onto Erzsébet’s shoulders.

“Oh,” he moaned, already so close.

As she began to lick and kiss around Gilbert’s mating mark, Matthew shuddered and spilled into her hand, head tilted back and mouth wide open. His eyes were shut tight but soon they slipped open to see Erzsi’s smiling face near his. She pressed a kiss to his lips, very chaste for what they’d just done.

Then he realized, “You did get to- you know.”

She laughed and then said, “You are welcome to touch me if you’d like.”

Determined, Matthew nodded and then they switched places, her leaning against the wall, legs splayed a bit.

Except he didn’t know where to start.

Then he heard a voice from behind him and he jumped and spun around, “Touch her tits first.”

Eyes wide, Matthew took a step towards Gilbert and stuttered out an, “I’m sorry.”

Gilbert smirked and said, “Are you fucking kidding me? This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Heat spread over Matthew’s cheeks and he said, “You aren’t mad?”

“No, why would I? Both of my mates together? As I said, hot!” said Gilbert, “So anyway, touch her boobs.”

Erzsébet shook her head and laughed, “Blunt as always.”

Biting his lower lip, Matthew turned to do as he was told, more determined than ever since his alpha so heartily approved. He allowed both of his hands to cup the sides of her breasts, slowly moving them down to caress the underside of them. He let his thumbs brush passed her pert nipples. 

“Suck them,” demanded Gilbert, his voice slightly deeper than before. 

Matthew put Erzsébet’s right nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue out against the tip. She let out a sigh and ran her finger against the side of his face. Matthew sucked harder and ran his teeth just barely against the nipple in his mouth.

“Now the other one,” said Gilbert.

Matthew happily obliged, keeping his hands on her breasts the whole time, rubbing and just enjoying the feel of them.

“Get out of the shower, get dried and get on the bed. Both of you,” said Gilbert, voice raspy. 

Matthew looked around to see that Gilbert had stripped of his clothing and was hard.

He and Erzsébet did as they were asked, drying off quickly and then getting to the bed. Before they got on there were more orders. 

“Erzsi, you sit by the pillow, legs spread. Matthew, get on your hands and knees in front of her, resting on your arms,” said Gilbert.

Once they were in position, Matthew was so close to Erzsébet’s pussy that he could smell the clean scent of her, a very faint musk. Her lips were spread slightly and he could see the shine both water from the shower and the natural wetness of her. She slid her hand down and spread the pink lips of her pussy further, exposing a smooth nub that looked as if it throbbed.

“Lick her,” said Gilbert, placing his hands on Matthew’s bare ass.

Tentatively, Matthew darted his tongue out at her. He first drew his tongue around the folds near the clit and then directly against it. He’d never done this before or even seen it being done so he hoped he was doing something right. As he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit she moaned and put and hand in Matthew’s hair. Matthew was excited, knowing he was making her feel good and he slid his tongue to taste lower. It was intoxicating.

Then he groaned himself when he felt a finger make small circles around his hole.

“God you're so wet already. You're not even in heat and your slick is pouring out of you,” growled Gilbert, sliding his index finger inside without any sort of resistance.

“You like my pussy don’t you?” said Erzsébet 

Both of Erzsi’s hands were on Matthew’s head, guiding him lower as he licked. Then his tongue dipped down into her pussy and he began to move it in and out, like how Gilbert would fuck him. 

A second finger joined the first in Matthew’s ass and he wiggled. He needed more, he was already so hard again but he couldn’t speak, his mouth flush with Erzsébet’s cunt, nose rubbing against her clit. All he could do was whine.

When he felt the blunt head of Gilbert’s cock push into him he cried out. Gilbert pulled him back and they were both kneeling.

“Move under him Erzsi,” said Gilbert, rubbing a hand over Matthew’s cock lazily.

As soon as she did so, Gilbert moved them forward, his front flush with Matthew’s back. He position Matthew’s cock to Erzsébet’s pussy and then, as Gilbert pushed himself into Matthew’s ass, Matthew was pushed into Erzsébet. 

The hot and tight wetness around his dick made him cry out and Matthew rested on his fore-arms. He licked and snuffled at Erzsébet’s neck and mouthed softly at the smooth skin there. He himself was kissed and licked and groped and fucked and he felt like his body was on fire.

This. This was what he had been missing, what he had needed and he felt so complete with his alpha and their beta.

Soon he was almost ready, almost at the peak of his pleasure when he was moved so that Gilbert’s mouth was over his mating mark and Erzsébet’s mouth was on the other side. At the same time, they bit down hard, breaking skin and Matthew was blinded. 

His whole world went white, the pleasure-pain from the bites, the ecstasy of his orgasm crashing down on him, being filled by cum and cumming into Erzsébet. He was complete.

He was barely aware of the kisses pressed to his cheeks and the sheet being pulled over him before he fell asleep. 

#

Gilbert sat on the bed, watching as Erzsi tucked the sheet in and around Matthew before pressing one last kiss to his cheek. He didn’t take his eyes off of his omega even when Erzsébet sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“You love him so much don’t you,” she said, rather than asked, because she knew him as well or better than he knew himself. 

He reached out a hand a gently ran the back of his fingers down Matthew’s still slightly flushed cheek.

“I do. I really do,” he said before looking at Erzsi, “But how have you grown so close to him and how has he grown so close to you?”

“When my spirit was set loose by Kiku I hung around you until Matthew came into your life. Then I spent a lot of time around him and got to know him. Not only did I speak to him every now and again but I think he got used to my presence.”

“Hmmm,” Gilbert turned her around so she faced him, “I’m so glad you didn’t make me have to choose between you. I wouldn’t have been able to.”

“An alpha’s bond to the omega they mate with is an amazingly strong thing, isn’t it?” said Erzsébet.

“Mmmm,” grunted Gilbert, “It is. But I’ve had him and now I want something else.”

“Do you now?” said Erzsébet with a coy upturn of her lips. 

“Yeah. Something I haven’t had in years,” said Gilbert, pressing her down on the bed under him and slamming his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. 

A fierce and passionate kiss, hard and rough, the tang of a drop of blood from one of them intermingling in their mouths. It was a kiss between soldiers and lovers. A kiss shared between mates who’d been parted for too long. Gilbert loved the gentle kisses he shared with Matthew. They were loving, sweet, and tender and the omega scent that would surround him while they embraced was calming. On the other hand with Erzsi he could be rough. Each was equally as wonderful and he felt complete to have both.

Erzsébet’s legs went around his hips and he knew it for the invitation it was. Gilbert pushed in with only minor guidance from his hand. Her legs clamped around him like a vice and he began to slam into her, their lips still locked. His hands wound tight into her hair and tugged and her nails raked down his back, likely drawing blood. 

Their mouths drew apart and they both gasped for breath as Gilbert’s punishing rhythm kept on. He pressed his nose to her neck over her mark and whispered, “I missed you. I love you oh God don’t leave me again Erzsi.”

Even though Gilbert had just cum into Matthew, he felt his end come quick, having been without Erzsébet for so long. She, hadn’t come yet that night, so was approaching her end as well. As he fell over the edge, Gilbert sunk his teeth into Erzsi’s mating mark as well.

They lay panting for a while before they felt a warm body shuffle beside them. Matthew’s eyes were open, looking at them with bleary eyes as he snuggled up against them both.

“Sleep now?” Matthew whispered. 

Gilbert pulled out of Erzsébet slowly and lay on the other side of Matthew. Snuggled between both of his mates, Matthew smiled and fell back asleep.

#

In two months, a lot could happen.

The King had been disposed of. Nobody quite knows who did it and while investigations were on-going, Gilbert had it on good authority that nothing would come of them. Nobody liked the king and slowly his hold over his people and his soldiers lessened until he could be taken down by- somebody. Not even Gilbert knew quite who had done that deed.

And so, with a new and much better monarch in charge, everybody could move back to their proper homes. He’d moved back home with his daughter and his two mates. He had purchased the largest sized bed he could so they’d all have room to sprawl out while they slept.

Gilbert was in heaven, he truly was. 

Matthew would cook and clean and Erzsi would help. Gilbert had three people who were eager to give him hugs, kisses on the cheek. Or in the case of his mates, something more. Life was good. 

Erzsébet had been going to the doctor for check-ups on her condition. Not only had she been dragged from near death so long ago and only barely patched up after Gilbert had thought her dead, but she’d been paralysed by Kiku for years. Regular check-ups were needed.

That day he’d driven him and Erzsi to the doctor, leaving Matthew at home with Zsofia.

They’d previously learned that Erzsébet’s uterus was damaged in the fight between her and Alfred so long ago. Pregnancy was possible but not advised as the risks of an ectopic pregnancy were extremely high. That had been made them all sad, even Matthew, who had begun to fantasize about him and Erzsi conceiving and being pregnant together. They’d all gotten over it though. This appointment was to insert Erzsi’s birth control.

It went well, though Erzsébet complained about cramping. Gilbert got her chocolate.

All was well.

Until they got home and saw a strange car in the driveway. Zsofia was on the front steps, and, when she saw them pull up, she ran at them with big fat tears in her eyes.

“He took Zada, He took Zada!” she cried, flinging her arms around Gilbert.

Erzsébet ran around the car to her and asked, “Who did sweetie?”

Zsofia said, “Zada called him Papa in his native language.”

Matthew had been teaching her the language from his country. Just small words here and there. Little things. 

Gilbert growled, eyes narrowed. He opened and closed his mouth to demand answers to all of the questions in his mind. He couldn’t yell at his sweet daughter though. Thank god for Erzsébet.

“Where’d he take Zada?” she asked calmly, a fire of her own building in her gaze.

“Basement,” sniffled Zsofia.

And Gilbert ran. He didn’t even hesitate at the door, simply kicked it down wood splinters flying everywhere. 

His blood boiled further when he took in the scene.

Matthew’s father, the Duke of Ashbridge, held his belt in one hand and stared at Gilbert with fear in his eyes. As if he hadn’t expected him to come back. Matthew lay on the ground, arms over his head and cowering, whimpering, “Please stop, please.”

Strap-marks were all over Matthew’s skin and the overpowering scent of alpha dominance had been likely what had cowed Matthew into submission. But under all of that was the sharp tang of iron, of spilled blood.

“Get the fuck away from my omega,” growled Gilbert, lips parted to bare his teeth.

“He was talking back to me. He spoke of taking another mate. Were you aware of this pathetic runt’s infidelity?” said the Duke of Ashbridge, waving about the belt.

“Step away from him,” said Gilbert once more, stalking closer, eyes locked on his prey, primal instincts almost taking over his mind.

“I’m simply disciplining him as you so clearly hadn’t been doing. An omega has it’s place. Especially one as useless as this o-”

Matthew’s father hadn’t the chance to speak any further when Gilbert leaped. Before the Duke could blink, the alpha was on him, hands around the Duke’s throat. The Duke scrabbled his hands on Gilbert’s iron grip, lips and face going blue and unable to draw in a breath.

Gilbert felt an instant calm rush over him when Matthew’s hand rested on his shoulder. Matthew’s eyes were still wide and he was clearly still scared, however he also looked resolute.

“If you kill him you’ll be in trouble. Let him go as a warning. He won’t come back,” said Matthew gently into Gilbert’s ear.

Gilbert let the pathetic excuse for an alpha go. The Duke got to his feet instantly and crossed half the room before turning and saying, “You are pathetic Matthew and you always will be. I wish you’d never been born.”

The man stomped up the stairs. Shortly after he reached the top Gilbert and Matthew heard the smack of a slap and the words, “Get the hell out of my house.” from Erzsébet. 

Matthew fell into Gilbert’s arms and wept. Gilbert stroked his hair and let out a soothing scent. 

“I hate him,” Whispered Matthew, probably for the first time a loud. 

“I hate him too,” said Gilbert, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “And we need to get your wounds looked after.”

Picking him up into his arms, Gilbert brought Matthew upstairs, a worried Erzsi gathering medical supplies. 

“Matt hun are you okay?” said Erzsébet, sitting next to him on the couch that Gilbert had set him onto.

Immediately he crawled into her lap and clung to her, tears still in his eyes. Gilbert cleaned Matthew’s wounds with antiseptic and bandaged them up, giving each one a kiss as he did. Zsofia got him a glass of cold water. 

Soon, Matthew stopped crying and took a shaky breath in, “Thank you.”

“We’re your family. No need to thank us,” said Gilbert, tilting Matthew’s head up and giving him a soft kiss, “Next time I see him near you, I’ll kill him.”

Matthew gave a hug in response.

#

Really, his heat couldn’t have happened at a worse time. He had sworn he’d come on his heat in three days. Matthew had been so sure.

Still, he had his nest ready, but he hadn’t known he’d need it yet.

Gilbert wasn’t home. He had an important meeting in town for a position in the new Kings army in an intelligence position. He wouldn’t have to be deployed and he could even sometimes work from home. 

That day, however, he’d been called in for an important meeting. Gilbert decided he’d take the opportunity to drop Zsofia off at Ludwig and Feli’s house since Matthew’s heat was so near. 

Erzsi stayed home with Matthew just in case. 

Whimpering, Matthew was naked in his nest and crying out, ass in the air. He must have been a bit loud because he heard a knock on the door of the make-shift nest room.

“Matt? Oh!” said Erzsi, stepping in and adding, “You’re in heat early.”

Matthew whined and grabbed one of Gilbert’s dirty shirts he’d stashed in his nest of blankets.

“Can I help?” she asked, clearly out of her element as a beta and having no experience with heats, nor the primal instincts of an alpha.

Matthew whispered out a, “Yes. Please.”

He didn’t pay much attention to what his beta-mate was doing until he felt the tip of something blunt against his hole. He felt it slip all the way into him and then, once it bottomed out, a false knot was inflated and the toy was held in place. Matthew groaned because although it wasn’t a real alpha cock it was better than nothing.

He felt himself get turned over onto his back. Erzsébet straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock, gripping her pussy tight around him. Matthew sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn’t his alpha but he was happy to not be alone. 

Erzsébet leaned down and brought him into a deep kiss, slow tender as she rocked her hips, sliding over Matthew’s throbbing cock. Almost instantly, the omega came inside of her though he remained hard. At least he no longer felt like exploding. She moved as if to get off of him but Matthew wrapped his arms around her. 

“Please stay. I want to stay inside of you,” said Matthew, snuffling against her neck. 

She kissed the side of his head and said, “I kind of wish I could be an alpha and help you out more.”

After a shaky breath trying to stave off the desperate urge to be bred, Matthew said, “That wouldn’t work because you and Gilbert would fight over me. As a beta you aren’t a threat.”

Erzsébet chuckled, “That is true.”

After a few moments Erzsi began to bounce over Matthew once more, bringing him to another orgasm that still left him with an erection.

“Y-you haven’t cum yet,” said Matthew quietly against her cheek.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” said Erzsébet.

“Please?” begged Matthew.

“Okay fine, but let’s do it this way,” she said before straddling his face and then laying over his body to face his dick that was shiny wet from her body.

After two months of practice, Matthew knew what Erzsi liked. Normally he’d drag his tongue over her outer lips before diving right in. But she was already aroused so he drove his tongue into her, tasting his own cum dripping out from her. He switched back and forth between her hole and her clit, which he’d suck into his mouth hard the way she liked. 

Meanwhile Erzsébet began to lick up and down Matthew’s cock, licking drops of pre-cum off of his tip. Given that he was smaller then Gilbert, she could fit his entire cock into her mouth but it still hit the back of her throat. It was all she could do to keep moving because the feel of Matthew’s tongue on her was driving her wild. He was a quick learner and became so good at pleasing her. She wanted to rub her whole cunt over his face and instead canted her hips gently.

She felt his fingers slip into her and curl, hitting her g-spot right on and she took Matthew as deep as she could as her whole body twitched, feeling the small splat of his cum against the back of her throat.

“I see you’ve been taking care of him while I was gone,” said Gilbert with his usual smirk plastered to his face. 

Still panting, Erzsébet said, “Yeah, w-well as you can see his heat came early.”

She moved off of Matthew.

Now that his alpha was in the room, the omega’s gaze was locked. He flipped over so fast and had his ass in the air.

“Oh Gil, please. I need you,” whimpered Matthew, “Please. I need your knot.”

Growling and pouncing, Gilbert deflated the fake knot and then pulled the toy out. Neither noticed Erzsébet chuckle and leave them alone.

Gilbert pressed into his slick drenched omega immediately and began to thrust. He leaned over, pressing into Matthew and ran his teeth over the omega’s neck.

“Fuck you smell so good,” snarled Gilbert, “I’m going to fill you. You want that? You want to be full of my cum?”

Matthew cried out as his prostate was struck and said, “More than anything oh please. Please.”

He was so full and Gilbert’s huge dick was so hot. It was everything he needed. Gilbert’s thrusting was relentless and powerful, strong and rough hands on his padded hips. He didn’t last long. Matthew was cumming all over the nest under him. He felt Gilbert’s knot begin to inflate and push all the way in and fill him so completely. Gilbert bit down deep into his mating mark as his cum pumped out into his omega. 

It may not have been long but it was so satisfying.

The knot still in place they laid on their sides. Gilbert pressed kisses all over Matthew’s neck, up his jaw and onto his cheek. 

“I love you,” whispered Gilbert into Matthew’s ear.

Matthew smiled and allowed himself to rest while he could but responded, “I love you too.”

#

9 MONTHS LATER

“It’s not fair,” said Erzsébet, loud enough to be heard by everybody in the waiting room, “I hate this.”

Alfred grimaced and kept his eyes on the floor. Yong Soo was at home, having known that Erzsébet would be there, despite her profuse apologies given while on her knees. She’d genuinely regretted her previous actions and had cried while saying sorry. Understandable, Yong Soo was still terrified of her and refused to be in the same room.

Alfred, however, was here because his baby brother was having a baby. It was only the two of them waiting. 

Gilbert’s brother Ludwig was home caring for Feliciano and his nearly one year old. Both of whom had come down with a stomach bug. He didn’t want to risk infecting the newborn. Aldric was watching Zsofia. Gilbert’s friends were also out of town.

So it was only him and Erzsébet.

She paced some more and tugged at her hair. When she turned so that Alfred could see her face, he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“He’s my mate too. I want to be there for him,” she said, quieter that time before she slumped her shoulders and plopped down onto a chair across from Alfred.

She’d been allowed in the room when Matthew had been trying to push the baby through his birthing slit on his abdomen. However the slit hadn’t opened wide enough and the baby wasn’t moving down the birthing canal. After nearly thirty hours of trying, Matthew had finally consented to a c-section because he was simply too exhausted to try any more. 

Except that the surgical area was for family only. And Erzsébet wasn’t Matthew’s mate. In fact, since she’d been considered dead previously, she was no longer officially Gilbert’s mate either.

She’d been kicked out and any attempt to ask about Matthew’s condition was turned down. 

Alfred hated her for what she’d done to his omega. He wanted to kill her and succeed this time. Yet there was also a part of him who understood her. She’d done what she’d done to Yong Soo to save her child from death. She’d made sure Yong Soo didn’t die. She was Matthew’s other mate, regardless of the fact that Alfred found it a bit weird. The three of them were all very much in love. She was his brother’s family and, by extension, his own.

Standing up, Alfred went and put a hand on Erzsébet’s shoulder, “I’ll ask how he is, okay?”

Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and worry and her cheeks were wet with her tears, “I just- I just- Thank you.”

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket, Alfred went up to the secretary and gave his most charming smile, hoping the light would catch in his baby blues, “Hey there, I was wondering if you could tell me how my baby brother, Matthew Beilschmidt is?”

The omega blinked owlishly before giving a shy smile and saying, “Just one moment sir.”

She typed on her computer for a few minutes before looking back up and saying, “It looks like he just came out of surgery, would you like to go see him.”

“I sure would, and his mate would like to see him too,” he said, called over Erzsébet. 

She ran over, nearly running into a nurse on her way and quickly apologizing. 

“What’s going on? Is he okay? Is the baby healthy?” she asked, hands on Alfred’s shoulders and shaking him.

He removed her hands and replied, “I don’t know yet. He just got out of surgery.”

They were led down a few hallways before they got to a closed door. Erzsébet stopped and took a few deep breaths before slowly and quietly opening the door, as if afraid of what she would see. 

In the room was Matthew on a bed, propped up. His hospital gown was open at the front and he had a bundle in his arms, being supported partially by Gilbert. The baby was at his nipple. Erzsébet jogged closer and looked them both over.

“You are both. You’re-” she couldn’t finish before she got to Matthew and kissed him temple and nuzzled against him. 

Gilbert went to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently, “I’m so sorry you had to go.”

She leaned her forehead against his and took another calming breath before saying, “No, it’s fine. I’m just so happy you are all healthy. I was so worried.”

Woozily, Matthew gave a tired smile up at his mates and said, “Erzsi, would you like to meet Joseph? You come here too Alfred.”

Alfred got closer and saw that the baby was only lazily suckling, milk dribbling from the corner of his mouth which was dabbed up with a cloth by Gilbert. Alfred gave a wide grin and touched his nephew’s soft downy hair before stepping back.

“I’ll see you later. You guys should all be together,” he said before leaving quick.

He changed his mind. The three of them together wasn’t weird at all. In fact, he couldn’t think of two more loving mates for his sweet baby bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I'm sorry if this wasn't the ending you were expecting. Originally I planned for Erzsi to come back having had cheated on Gilbert before. But that isn't what happened. She ended up being a loving and wonderful mate and began to fall in love with Matthew. She had always been alive somewhere. She was always going to come back. I hope you guys don't hate me. ^_^;;;; But I'm very happy with how they ended up and they are all very in love with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> The name Zsofia is a Hungarian name: http://babynames.net/names/zsofia
> 
> Some notes I wouldn't be able to fit in: Yao and Aldric eventually get together, though they don't have kids. 
> 
> Kiku died because he was over exerting himself keeping his people safe for years upon years without end. He also absorbed Erzsebet into his shield to prevent his shield from coming down. All of the people in the shields had their spirits projected. Normally Kiku, if not in a trance to keep a shield up as well, could make the spirits visible and be able to move objects. The others weren't seen because they didn't have anybody close to them TO see them.
> 
> Zsofia loves baby Joseph. They end up as best friends their whole lives. Joseph is an alpha and Zsofia did indeed end up an omega. Gil and Matt didn't have any more babies. Two was enough for them.
> 
> Matthew's dad died because he got every form of cancer, had a vial of acid splashed on his junk, had a bunch of heart attacks and then had his eyes pecked out by crows. Or something.
> 
> Though unable to marry officially, Erzsi, Gil and Mattie had a ceremony of their own to celebrate their love and commitment to each other. They had identical matching rings.


End file.
